Love Can Have a Blind Eye
by Rose Mistress
Summary: When Yugi walks through a dark forest, a near-blind dragon named Aqua helps him out and is now there to protect him even though those of the shadows shouldn't interfere with humans. When the sorcerer of the sky finds out, will Yugi help him along with the
1. Lost in a Forest

Zypher: Well, I was suppose to start on the next chapter for some of my stories but for some reason, this idea will not leave my head so I wanted to write it out and see what you guys will think of it but don't worry, the next chapter for many of my stories will be up soon.

Prologue: Yugi a young teen freshman, of Domino High and all known loner, walks through a dark forest in the middle of a moonless night. What he wasn't expecting was to find a near-blind dragon entering his life. Will he help the dragon regain his sight once more and gain trust from him and the mysterious king of the shadows or will his efforts leave him alone and broken like he was so many times before.

* * *

Love Can Have a Blind Eye

Chapter 1

* * *

Yugi Motou, the basic loner of the school and moving target for bullies, was running down the street, his most hated enemy right behind him. "Come back here Yugi!" Ushio yelled which caused Yugi to run faster.

It was getting close to night and he was just walking home from the hospital where his grandfather was currently residing in from cancer. His grandfather was the only living relative he had and if he left, he didn't know what he would do.

Unfortunately, Anzu, a so called friend until high school, saw him and called for Ushio who he owed money to for the last three months or so. How this has come to happen, let's go back on Yugi's first day.

-Flashback-

Yugi was happy, very happy as he walked into school. Yes, he was short for his age so many think he was meant for middle school. But he didn't mind them at all. Everything was going great until lunch. He was alone under the sakura tree, eating his lunch when Anzu came up to him. "Hello Yugi. what brings you here?" Anzu said with fake kindness. "Well, I'm starting my new day here at Domino." Yugi said.

"That's wonderful. How is your grandfather?" Anzu asked once more. "He's doing fine, the cancer hasn't gotten worse yet but I'm still worried." Yugi said. Anzu laughed and Yugi looked up to her, shocked. "Well, brat. You better shape up. Not many will care about your problems and you will become an easy target with all these bullies around, especially Ushio." Anzu said.

"Who's Ushio?" Yugi asked, frightened of what Anzu said. "Ushio the most biggest and baddest bully you will see here. I heard he almost killed some kid for not giving him his money. Wouldn't it be a shame if you were next?" Anzu asked before she left. Yugi now was worried and for the rest of the day, tried to avoid many students.

But before the day was over and he could head home, he crashed into a big student which he believed to be Ushio. "So, you're the new kid." Ushio said as he looked down to Yugi. He nodded. "Well, as a new student, I would be glad to give you a tour of the school and all that but as a price, you own me 200,000 yen." Ushio said. Yugi gulped in fear. He didn't have that kind of money and he knew he never will since all the money he would make in the shop would go to his grandfather's surgery.

He nodded and tried to walk past him but he was picked up by his shirt collar and looking into the dark eyes of Ushio. "But every time you don't pay me, expect for a beating and the price being raised 100,000 each time you forget." Ushio growled out as he threw Yugi to the ground before he left.

-End flashback-

After that, Yugi was doing a fairly well job with avoiding Ushio but in turn, he was getting beat up by other kids that worked with Ushio. _'Oh, I wish I had someone that can help me out.'_ Yugi thought, the far away yells diminishing even more as he found himself running through a dark forest.

He stopped and turned to see there was no sign of Ushio anywhere. He looked around at his surrounding and found out he was lost as well and tonight was a new moon so he never would find the way out now. "Great, I had to go and get myself lost." Yugi scolded to himself and started to walk through the vast dark forest, hoping to find a way out soon.

* * *

Somewhere else in the forest, you can see a dark form walking but it was more like stumbling and hitting trees on the way. "Sheesh! I'm half blind and I can't find my way through a forest. Yami is going to kill me if he found out I left." The black form said as he continued to walk through the forest, still hitting trees on the way.

This half blind shadow is known as Aqua. He belonged to a kingdom of shadows that was ruled by the Shadow King named Yami who rules this forest of shadows. He wanted to get out from the palace despite his condition and like the young boy that is wandering the forest now, he is lost as well and with him being half blind didn't help.

_'Hopefully my departure will lead me to something interesting tonight.'_ He thought.

* * *

Yugi gave up and sat down by a small tree in the midst of the forest. "I guess I have to wait until morning to get out of here. Hopefully the game shop will be fine tonight." Yugi murmured as he laid back on the tree and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep tonight.

Aqua came over the where he was but since he couldn't see well, he didn't know the boy was there but his other four senses told him otherwise. He sniffed around a bit before he caught onto the scent of strawberries and young innocence as he looked over to Yugi's direction.

_'How can a small child of such innocence be here?'_ Aqua thought as he walked over to the sleeping boy and ran a claw down his cheek, feeling the need to help and protect this young child.

He closed one glazed red eye, his right being hidden by a thick curtain of spikes that curled around from the top of his head like bangs. He opened his eye once more and picked up Yugi, now getting a fixed location of where he lived from the boy's mind and spread out his wings and flew off. Yami can wait for a bit, he wanted to help this child and hope to make him feel better from what's ailing him.

* * *

Yami himself had a search party looking for Aqua now as he sat on his throne, sighing. His high priest and friend, Seto stood beside him, also feeling bad for the king. Aqua was a friend to them all and seeing him lost somewhere in the forest in his condition made everyone feel sorry for the king. Aqua and Yami had been together ever since birth and they were the best of friends.

But once Yami became king, that's when it happened. The sorcerer of the Sky, Pegasus, hated how the two were friends throughout their life and cast a spell on Aqua to make him slowly go blind. Legend says that the current King of Shadows and anyone very close to him should experience love in order to keep a firm rule over the kingdom. Without love, that shadows shall take over the King and the kingdom will fall apart by rule of a tyrant.

If he could make the bad part of the legend to come true then the people of the kingdom wouldn't trust Yami or Aqua for no one can trust a tyrant to keep a good rule over a kingdom without making laws of death and destruction. Then he can come and take over the kingdom and start a war with the humans. Soon, he will have the world under his thumb to do as he wish.

Yami will not let him get his wish but how can he or Aqua find love? He didn't want to interfere with the humans but none of the people of the shadow interested him. _'Would I dare come out into the world of humans to find someone?'_ Yami thought before he got up and Seto looked to him. "What is it Yami?" Seto asked. "Seto, you remember the legend of the past Shadow Kings?" Yami asked and Seto nodded.

"What if that's what Aqua is doing? What if he's going out to find someone for us to love?" Yami explained and he had to nod. "You could be right but with his condition, do you think he will find the right person?" Seto asked as they started walking out of the throne room.

"I think he will succeed but we need to find him as well. If none of the women in the Shadow Kingdom interest him then he might do a daring move and go into the world of humans." Yami said.

"Yes, he will be easy to find if Pegasus finds out about this and he might kill him off along with anyone he might find." Seto said. Yami nodded as they stopped by the door that led to the stables.

"Go and get Marik and Bakura. We need to ride out now. If you find anyone on your way, tell them to go and look for the search party to tell them that I still want them to search the forest for any sign of Aqua." Yami said and Seto nodded as he left to find the two executioners who were also good friends of Yami's.

Once Seto was gone, he went through the door into the stables and went over to where the mythical creatures that many humans would have thought weren't real but they reside here in the royal stables. He went over to Niore, his faithful black beast of the darkened lands. He was a mix of a Nightmare gargoyle and a rare breed of Black Bone dragon that are rarely found nowadays.

When he saw Yami, he roared in happiness to see his master again. He nuzzled his hand as he pat his snout. "It's nice to see you as well, Niore." Yami said as he let the beast out from his pen and the beast walked over to him. Yami mounted on his back and held onto the black mane that lined Niore's neck.

"Come on, Niore, Aqua may be somewhere in the human world and I don't want him to get caught by Pegasus if he finds out he's gone from the kingdom." Yami said and Niore nodded as he ran out with immense speed.

* * *

Aqua landed by the game shop, tripping up a bit since his landing was a little off but he regained his balance. Yugi was still asleep in his arms, a small smile on his face as he curled up more in Aqua's embrace. He smiled softly before he looked into the boy's mind once more to find out where his room was and went over to the window and climbed inside with a little difficulty.

Once he was inside, he laid Yugi down on the bed and covered him up. _'I don't know what it is but you are different from many but your past is haunting you. I will help you as much as I can before Pegasus finds out I'm here interacting with the humans.'_ Aqua said as he went under Yugi's bed since he didn't want the boy to fear him before they could get properly acquainted.

As Aqua was getting under Yugi's bed, the boy in question was starting to wake up. _'What happened? How did I get back home?'_ Yugi wondered as he got up from the bed and saw something black sticking out from under his bed and he knelt down and looked under his bed to see something there and it was moving.

_'What could it be?'_ Yugi thought to himself as he reached over to touch whatever it was and felt the cool scales of the thing under his bed. _'What if it's dangerous? How did it get into my house? Could it have brought me home?'_ Million of questions ran through his head and he didn't want to ponder on them anymore and hoped that whatever it was didn't hurt him during the night as he went to switch out of his school clothes and into his pajamas and went to bed, dreading going to school tomorrow.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that's all for now, please review everyone so we can get to the next chapter and find out what Aqua will do to help out Yugi.


	2. Meeting For the First Time

Zypher: Thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Yes, I have been slow on my updates but there will be more chapters to my stories soon but for now, enjoy the second chapter to Love Can Have a Blind Eye.

* * *

Love Can Have a Blind Eye

Chapter 2

* * *

When Yugi woke up the next morning, he looked down to see that there was nothing on the floor and he thought that whatever brought him back from the forest last night left. He went to get dressed for school, which he really didn't want to go to, but he stepped on Aqua's tail for it was swaying back and forth from under the bed. He heard a yelp and the sound of something hitting the frame and he looked down to see he accidentally stepped on his tail.

He moved his foot quickly and looked under his bed to see whatever it was rubbing his head, still not making out what Aqua could be from the shadows of his bed. "Oh, I am so sorry! I didn't mean to step on your tail." Yugi apologized and Aqua just nodded his head as he slipped away from under his bed. Yugi gasped at the dragon and Aqua looked to him silently.

He then noticed that the dragon was blind and felt sympathy for him as he walked over to him. "What is your name?" Yugi asked, taking the other's hand in his own soft hands and Aqua looked down to him. "I'm Aqua. What's yours?" Aqua asked, feeling emotions that he never felt before after hearing the small child's voice.

"I'm Yugi Motou. Did you bring me home last night?" Yugi asked moving to sit down on the bed and led Aqua to sit beside him. He did as the boy wanted and looked to him once more. "Yes, I saw you in the forest last night and I couldn't leave you there where vicious animals can get you easily." Aqua said.

"But, how did you know where I lived? We just met today." Yugi said, looking up into the glazed eye of the dragon. "Call it a hunch." Aqua said with a small smile, not wanting the boy to learn of those that truly lived in the forest even though he knew that the boy was thinking of how a live dragon could be here in town.

Yugi looked over to his alarm clock and gasped when he saw the time. "Oh no, I'm going to be late for school! I'm sorry Aqua but I need to go." Yugi said as he let go of the dragon's claw and went to get dressed.

Aqua couldn't watch him but he followed his every movement from sound from the bed. "Would you like me to come with you? I can feel a great pain in you. You don't want to go to school, am I correct?" Aqua asked and Yugi looked to him before nodding.

"Yes, I hate going to school. I'm a loner and everyone practically hates me there. I have no friends and my grandpa in is the hospital with cancer. They say he might not survive." Yugi murmured, sounding heartbroken.

Aqua got up from the bed and following the same scent of strawberries, he stood beside Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll be your friend Yugi. You don't deserve to be alone." Aqua said and Yugi smiled softly.

_'I met him just now and he's already a friend to me. Could this be true or is he just doing this out of pity?'_ he thought. Aqua heard his thoughts and felt sad that he would think he was being his friend out of pity.

_'I would never do such a thing. He deserves someone more than a friend. Just like me and Yami.' _Aqua thought as he looked down to him. "Well, are you ready to go? I'll give you a ride there." Aqua said.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to hurt yourself since you are blind." Yugi said as he led Aqua down the stairs. "I'm only half-blind but even like this, I shouldn't have any problems." Aqua said as Yugi put on his shoes and went into the kitchen to get him something to munch on for breakfast. He came back with two strawberry nutrient bars and gave one to Aqua who happily accepted it.

They left to head outside once they were done with their small breakfast and Yugi was lifted onto Aqua's back. He held onto the golden broad collar he wore as he unfurled his wings and flew up into the air. With a little help from Yugi, they were on their way to school and Yugi's somewhat impending doom.

* * *

Yami and the others were at the edge of the borderline that separated the shadow kingdom from the human world. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Yami? I mean, what if something could happen to us as well." Bakura said from Crimson's back.

"He does have a point there." Toben said. He was a close friend to Marik as Ruby is a close friend and somewhat half brother to Seto and Crimson is a close friend to Bakura or also known as the two troublemakers.

"Well, we have to. We can't leave Aqua out there alone where Pegasus can see him as clear as day. Not just that but I do worry about what the humans would do if they see him." Yami said as he got off Niore's back.

He turned to the beast and patted his snout. "I must go out to the human world and I don't want to risk your life there. Will you stay here?" Yami asked and Niore whimpered slightly before he nodded, licking at Yami's cheek playfully.

He smiled and pets the beast's snout before pulling out some decayed meat, a favorite among nightmare gargoyles, from the pouch he carried and gave it to Niore. He took the meat happily before he walked off back into the forest. "Ok, let's get moving before Pegasus does." Yami said and they nodded as they stepped foot into a new world.

* * *

Aqua landed with a little difficulty but Yugi was there to help him out. He jumped off his back and smiled up to him. "Thank you for the ride here, Aqua." Yugi said as he took hold of Aqua's collar and led him over to the school building, many people in awe and shock of seeing Aqua.

Some of the students that bullied Yugi stayed away but Ushio wasn't intimidated and came over to where Yugi and Aqua were standing. "Well, well. Seems you brought a friend to help you, brat. Where's my money?" Ushio demanded. "I told you, I don't have it. All the sales we make in the shop are going to my grandfather's surgery." Yugi said from beside Aqua who stayed silent.

"Well, you know what happens when you don't bring my money kid and you haven't for the last three months." Ushio said, cracking his knuckles and started to advance to the younger. Aqua felt the boy shivering in fright behind him along with his mind in turmoil and glared at Ushio with his glazed eye, distinguishing his dirty scent of blood and trash from his position.

"Leave him alone." Aqua said with a strict voice. Ushio stopped and looked to the dragon that Yugi hid behind. "Yeah? And what are you going to do about it; you're blind." Ushio said as he advanced onto his new target.

Yugi stepped back into the crowd that was gathering around. He feared for Aqua's safety but he was willing to protect him. _'Maybe he thinks I'm more to him that just a friend.'_ Yugi thought as he watched.

Ushio stood in front of Aqua, trying to make himself look intimidating to the sitting dragon. He made a swing to his face. With quickness no one was expecting, Aqua grabbed his fist without moving an inch.

Ushio was appalled and tried to get his fist from his grip but it was useless as his grip tightened and he cried out in pain as he started to feel the bone crack. He pulled him down until he was staring at Ushio straight into his eyes and that scared him when he stared right back into that soulless glazed red eye.

"I will tell you this only once, leave Yugi alone or face my wrath. I am going to watch over him for as long am I'm here and if I catch you trying to hurt him again, you may end up dead." Aqua hissed, his glazed eye narrowed as he picked up Ushio with ease and with a forceful swing, threw the boy far and close to where the other wall that surrounded the school was and that was pretty far seeing at they were only standing near the entrance.

Some of the kids cheered while others started talking with Yugi and asked where he met him. Then only person that didn't care about what happened was Anzu. She was staring at the dragon with interest.

_'Hmm, a dragon here in Domino high. This may turn out interesting but I need to get the brat out my way but it shouldn't be too hard seeing as the poor thing is blind. He would need someone who can suit his needs and I'm going to make sure I'm the one and only.'_ Anzu thought as she left into the school building.

After all the commotion, Yugi made some new friends. Their names were Ryou, Kaiser, Malik, Diamond, Jou and Topaz. Yugi was glad to have friends but what worried him was were they just being his friends just so they can be around Aqua? Ryou and Diamond looked truthful enough since they said they were just starting school today, being exchange students and all but what about Malik, Jou, Topaz and Kaiser?

He didn't worry about it anymore as the first bell rung and they left to head into their classes. Aqua walked back over to Yugi and placed his head upon his shoulder. "Are you alright? You seemed depressed." Aqua said. Yugi shook his head.

"It's nothing Aqua." Yugi said. He quietly nuzzled Yugi's neck, making the small boy blush lightly. "I don't think it's nothing. Tell me, what's bothering you so much to make you mind not at ease?" Aqua asked.

He couldn't say no to the purring voice beside him and sighed softly. "Well, I made some new friends but I'm worried that they are only being friends with me because you're around. If you leave, they just might leave me alone just like before. I can trust Ryou and Diamond but I don't know about the others." Yugi said, close on the verge of tears.

Aqua nuzzled him again and led him to the school doors. "Don't let that be your fear Yugi. They will still be your friends even if I did leave you but I may not be doing that for a long time." Aqua said. _'Or at least until Yami finds me if he's willing to come out into the human world.'_ He thought.

* * *

As the day progressed, Yugi conversed with a lot of students that wanted to more about Aqua. He tried his best to answer many of their questions but he didn't know Aqua that well so many gave up since Aqua wasn't willing to talk with them unless Yugi wanted him to. He didn't want the others to become a burden on him and his personal life.

Soon, it was lunch and after he got his, he and Aqua went out to the outside tables and sat under one of the fully bloomed sakura trees. Aqua had his head nestled in Yugi's lap and as much as the small boy was blushing, he fed Aqua some of the fruit he'd gotten. But the peace was short lived as Anzu came over. Yugi sighed when he saw her. "What do you want Anzu?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I want to meet with your cute new friend Yugi. Is that too much to ask?" Anzu responded. _'Yeah, that would be a lot coming from you.'_ Yugi thought. Aqua gagged as the disgusting smell that wafted down to where he lied and looked over to her direction.

"As much as you would like to meet me, I would rather not speak to you. Yugi has had enough with those that want to know more about me and I do as well." Aqua said and Yugi looked down to him with a small smile.

Anzu gaped at his response before she huffed and left. _'That brat is getting too close to him, I have to break them up before Aqua leaves back to where he came from.'_ Anzu thought. "Thank you for getting rid of her Aqua." Yugi said. Aqua nodded and turned over so that he was lying on his back, his head still on Yugi's lap.

"I will do anything for you Yugi for you are my eyes now." Aqua said softly and lifted his head up a bit and licked under Yugi's chin with his long forked tongue which made the small boy blush a few shades of red.

As the lunch period went on, Yugi and Aqua stayed peacefully under the sakura tree but before the period was over, Yugi's new friends came over and Aqua lifted himself up from Yugi's lap so they won't think other thoughts at the moment. Yugi missed the warmth of Aqua's head leaning against his lap but he didn't think about it anymore as his friend sat beside him.

"So, this was where you was hiding out all along, why didn't you come find us Yugi?" Jou asked. "Well, I had some thoughts about what happened this morning." Yugi started, looking over to Jou and Kaiser.

"What was on your mind Yugi?" Diamond asked. "Well, after Aqua took care of Ushio, you all became my friends and I'm glad for that. But then my past came back on me and it made me wonder if you guys would leave me once Aqua does if he plans to." Yugi said.

"Oh no, we wouldn't leave you. We have just never see you much before and this was our first time seeing you around. For as long as we been in this school, we never saw you once Yugi. What happen this morning changed our minds completely, seeing Ushio trying to beat the crap out of you for money. I don't know why the principal just doesn't send him out already before he hurts someone worst than that kid that owed him." Malik said.

Yugi looked over to him. "So, it was true that Ushio almost killed another kid?" Yugi asked. Ryou and Diamond was curious as well.

"Yeah, it may be old news but to every freshman, this would be something to fear about. You see, when that kid came into school, Ushio automatically came up to him and offered to show him around for a small fee of 100,000 yen. The kid refused to do so and that made Ushio mad. So each day, he was being beat up by Ushio, each one being more painful than the last.

"When the kid still refused to give him money, Ushio dragged him behind the school after the day was over and beat the kid til he was left barely breathing and before he could do more, the teachers caught him and called an ambulance to get the kid. We don't see him no more since he transferred but I still can't believe after what happen, the principal still lets him come back to school." Topaz explained.

"That horrible! I'm glad he didn't find us yet." Ryou said. "Well, whether he does or not, I will not let him harm you. You are true friends to Yugi and I will gladly help when needed." Aqua said after a moment of silence, angry at Ushio for what he has done to an innocent child. _'You will pay for this. I may not kill you now but I'll be glad to take away a part of your soul.'_ Aqua thought viciously.

* * *

After school, Yugi waved goodbye to Jou, Topaz, Ryou, Malik, Kaiser and Diamond before Aqua flew off. Anzu secretly followed behind them, wanting to get another chance at making the dragon be with her and not Yugi.

* * *

Yami spotted a shadow with his sharp eyesight from their position on the roof and seeing as it was too big for the common bird and that it flight pattern seemed a bit off, he knew it was Aqua. "You guys! I found him!" Yami exclaimed and the others turned to where he was looking. "Well, that's him but who does he have on his back?" Seto asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You guys stay here." Yami said as he started to jump from roof to roof with the grace and agility of a cat, following Aqua down to the game shop.

* * *

Aqua landed a little better than the other times he did before and Yugi slid off his back and smiled up to him before taking his collar in hand and went inside. From the roof, Yami was appalled at the small child that was taking care of Aqua and soon, he started to feel emotions that he wouldn't have thought was possible to feel for a human.

_'Could he be the one that me and Aqua could be looking for?'_ Yami thought before he saw a girl with short brown hair coming up to the shop and he could sense the evil intention she was planning to do and he didn't want come in between the humans so soon so he stayed back, knowing Aqua will do something about her soon enough.

_'Hopefully, he will not kill this wretched girl in front of the boy. That will not be the proper way to gain a human's trust.'_ Yami thought.

Aqua lied on his back on the couch, glazed eye closed as he slept peacefully. Yugi sat beside him, running a hand through the spikes that lined his head. He was shocked to see that his other eye that was covered by the veil of spikes that curled around his face was completely white because of a faded scar in the form of an exploding star when he asked about it a few minutes ago.

He showed what hid behind the spikes to him and he felt sad to see that the poor dragon like him had to endure this. Now he wanted to help Aqua in any way to cure this problem.

But the only problem was how?

He heard the bell in the game shop ring and he got up to see who it was and groaned to see it was Anzu again. "Anzu, Aqua told you to leave him alone. He had enough with everyone trying to know about his personal life." Yugi said. "I don't care squirt. If you want, I'll take him off your hands. He doesn't deserve someone as pathetic as you to nurture and care for him." Anzu said.

"I don't care, he was nice to help me get back home yesterday and I will help him as much as I can. He trusts me and I trust him Anzu now leave and stop bugging him." Yugi said before he left back into the living room.

She huffed again and turned to leave once more but she turned back once more to yell out one more thing. "You will not have him for long brat! He will be with me and I'll take care of him better than you can ever imagine!" Anzu yelled before she left, slamming the door behind her as she walked home.

Yugi sighed when he heard the door slammed which happen to wake up Aqua and he looked around. "Yugi, what happened?" Aqua asked as he looked around for the smaller boy. He walked back into the room and saw Aqua was awake and started to explain what happened a few minutes ago.

Aqua growled when he heard about what Anzu was trying to do. She was trying to force Yugi to give him up and he was angry for that. _'She will pay for trying to do such. I belong with Yugi and nothing will change that.'_ Aqua thought as he beckoned Yugi to come over to him and when he did, he wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't worry about her. She will never take me from you and I will deal with her personally if she tries to hurt you in any way." Aqua said and Yugi smiled and he hugged the dragon.

"Aqua, do you think that there is a way to fix your sight?" Yugi asked. "I don't know but I really do hope there is a way. I hate being this way, especially while I'm staying with such a sweet and caring person like you." Aqua said. Yugi blushed again but still hugged the dragon. "Thank you Aqua. I'm glad to have met someone like you." Yugi said.

* * *

From outside, Yami heard their small conversation and smiled at the boy. _'He really does care for Aqua. Maybe he can stay for a while longer but I need to keep an eye out for Pegasus.'_ Yami thought as he jumped upon the roof once more and left to head where his friends were waiting.

When they saw him come back, Seto questioned him first. "So, what happened to Aqua?" he asked. "He's fine. He's very content with staying with a smaller human that remarkably looks like me. I would have gotten him but he seems so devoted to helping the smaller child so I'm letting him stay here a little while longer but we need to find a place to stay as well so we can keep an eye out for Pegasus." Yami said.

They nodded as they went separate ways to find where they can stay for a few days. Along the way, Seto, Bakura and Marik found Yugi's friends and each were attracted to one of them but because Yami didn't want to mess with the humans too much during the time they were to stay here and bring Aqua back, they couldn't meet them. And as much as they would like to, they couldn't.

* * *

"Come on Ryou, we better hurry home now." Diamond said, Crimson keeping a close eye on her from above. "Coming Diamond." Ryou said as he took the small kitten he found and followed her. _'Ryou, such a charming name.'_ Bakura thought. "What should we do, Bakura? I feel such an attraction to the white sphinx but we can't interfere." Crimson said.

"I know but I will figure out a way how we can meet with them before we have to head back. I would never thought that I would want to be so close to a human but there's something about him that changes that." Bakura said and Crimson had to nod at that as they left once more to find somewhere to stay.

* * *

"Malik, hurry up! We need to get home before Isis gives us more chores again for being late!" Topaz said as he ran ahead of Malik. "Yeah, yeah. I know!" Malik said as he caught up with the blonde sphinx.

_'By Ra, I wish I can meet him but Yami doesn't want us to enter the life of a human just yet. I really hope that I can be with this tanned beauty called Malik.'_ Marik thought as he and Toben left after Malik and Topaz went inside their home a few blocks away from where they stood.

* * *

_'Such a cute and pretty puppy. I would mind taking him back to the kingdom once we're done here.'_ Seto thought as he watched the golden haired boy walked to the run down apartment that he and Kaiser lived in. Normally, Seto and Ruby would follow Yami's orders since he is king but he felt a great pain in the boy's mind and they followed them back to where they lived.

Seeing that they lived in a run down place didn't suit them at all. They will stay and protect them from now on. When they went inside, they spied from the nearby window.

"Dad! We're home!" Jou called out as they looked around for said person. They walked further into the house and Kaiser was unexpectedly hit with a beer bottle, knocking him unconscious since he was unaware which left his guard down. Jou turned quickly to see his father there, obviously drunk and holding the broken beer bottle in hand. "Where have you been?" he hissed.

"We were just walking home. We're not late." Jou said. "Well, whether you're here on time or not, I still need errands to be done and you weren't here to take your responsibilities. Now you have to be punished." He said as he held up the bottle and made a move to hit Jou but he dodged the blow and backed away, never knowing that someone was watching the whole thing with angered sapphire eyes.

"Please, I still can do your errands, just don't hurt me." Jou pleaded with the older man but he didn't listen as he mercifully beat upon the smaller teen until he went unconscious as well. "That will show you." Jou's father said as he stumbled out of the room once more.

Outside, Seto growled when he saw Jou being beaten. _'How could he?'_ Seto thought angrily. "To heck with what Yami wants us to do. I'm going in to help him." Seto said as leathery, sapphire wings came out from his back and he flew down to the window, opening it silently and slipped inside, Ruby following behind him. "Ruby, help them and get them somewhere safe. I'll take care of their supposed father." Seto said and Ruby nodded as he picked up Jou and Kaiser and left.

Seto walked into the room Jou's father went into and saw the man was passed out asleep. _'I may hate you now but you are still Jou's father so I won't hurt you too much.'_ Seto said as he held out a now clawed hand over his mouth and a wispy smoke started to rise from the man's throat until it became a sphere of his soul.

"Now that I have taken what evil that I can manage out of your soul, you better treat your son with more respect or you may lose something more important." Seto said as his long tongue curled around the soul and brought it into his mouth. He swallowed the sphere before he left to find Ruby.

* * *

Later that night at the Motou household, Yugi was comfortably asleep in his room and Aqua was downstairs. He didn't want the smaller boy to worry about him if he was to wake up but he knew Yugi was deep in sleep and having very comforting dreams. _'Sleep tight, little one.'_ Aqua thought as he left outside to find his target.

* * *

Ushio, currently, was beating up a smaller kid for money. What he didn't know was that Aqua was standing behind him and glaring, the spikes that hid his other eye pulled back and the white eye now had an blood red iris and a pupil shaped like a cat's but you can still see some of the whiteness that was his right eye earlier.

"Please, don't hurt me." The kid whimpered. "Sorry kid, but you're a little short." Ushio said but before he could make another assault onto the boy, he was flung to the other side of the alley.

The kid ran off and Aqua stepped over to Ushio and he looked up, now scared to see the dragon again. "It's time to pay for hurting Yugi." Aqua said as he held up his claw. Ushio wanted to run but he was glued to the spot. His mouth was slightly opened as his eyes widened as he saw a wispy smoke leave his mouth and turned into a glowing sphere in Aqua's claw.

He smirked down to the cowering teen before he ate the sphere. "Ahh, seeds of evil makes soul spheres taste better. Now that you have experienced this, mess with Yugi and you may lose more than just your soul." Aqua said, looking down to Ushio who stared back at him and saw a flash of what may happen if he didn't heed his warning.

There he was, lying face down on the cold street with still warm blood surrounding him and a large hole in his back; Aqua standing above him just like he was now, only he had his slightly beating heart in his claw and he was covered in blood.

/I told you to stop messing with Yugi, but you have not and now you pay for it with your life./ Aqua whispered as he lifted the heart up to his mouth, curling his tongue around the blood coated heart before he swallowed it, licking the blood from his snout.

/Truly, a evil person with an evil heart can make the best of delicacies./ Aqua whispered once more and Ushio gasped in horror as he backed away from the dragon before he got up quickly and ran out from the alley. Aqua smirked as he watch the boy run.

_'Maybe now this will teach him to not mess with someone who has a soul demon protecting them.'_ Aqua thought before he started walking back to the game shop, his right eye now a glossy white once more and he moved his spikes back to cover his exposed eye.

* * *

Zypher: Well, this is a very long chapter but at least now you know what Yami and the others are now. Anyways, please review while I get on with the rest of the chapter to other stories.


	3. Predicting Dreams

Zypher: Well, I still say I'm slow on updates but at least I was able to work on this chapter. Please enjoy what little ideas my mind can mix up within a millisecond.

* * *

Love Can Have a Blind Eye

Chapter 3

* * *

Yugi woke up quickly in shock from the dream he had. A faint pink blush ran across his features as he recalled it.

-Dream-

Yugi looked up from his bed as Aqua came in, he was shocked to see that his eyes weren't glazed anymore but his right was still a ghostly white. He looked like he was sick. He got up from the bed and walked over to him. "Aqua, are you alright?" Yugi asked. Aqua nodded quietly. "I'll be fine, just had some bad blood." Aqua said.

"Alright, as long as you're ok." Yugi said. Before they both knew it, Aqua choked and spewed the blood that was in his stomach all over Yugi. He covered his mouth in shock. "I'm so sorry Yugi. I didn't mean to do that." Aqua apologized.

"It's ok, Aqua. It came up unexpectedly. It wasn't your fault." Yugi said as he looked down at his blood soaked clothes. "I guess I better take a shower then." Yugi said as he walked over to his dresser.

Aqua watched him quietly, still wishing that he didn't do such a thing. Then the familiar scent of strawberries wafted over to him mixed with the aroma of blood. He looked over to Yugi who still dug through his clothes to find something to wear.

He walked over to Yugi silently and wrapped his arms around him loosely. He jumped up when that happened and he turned to Aqua for a explanation but he kissed him softly.

His eyes widened at the sudden kiss and once he broke it, he blushed faintly even though Aqua wouldn't see it from the blood. He licked his maw and smiled. "Very scrumptious. Who knew that dreadful blood would taste like the ambrosia of the gods on a innocent being such as you?" Aqua said and Yugi's blush became redder as Aqua licked at his face, cleaning away the blood.

"I have a better way how to clean this dimunitive mess up, Yugi." Aqua purred as he picked up the smaller teen and placed him on the bed before climbing up as well, pulling away at his clothes until he was bare. It seemed that the blood slipped through the fabric of his clothes which made Aqua grin.

"Now let's get you cleaned up, shall we." Aqua said with a gleam in his eyes as he started to lick away at the blood. Yugi moaned at the feeling of his tongue running all over him and almost cried out when his tongue ran over his slowly hardening member.

Aqua sat up and grinned, leaning down to taste the precum mixed with the blood once again. "Ahh, but it's even more luscious down there. Maybe I could do more than just clean you off, Yugi." Aqua purred.

-End Dream-

He blushed even more as he got up. _'Now I do need to take a shower. A cold one.'_ Yugi thought as he went to get his uniform and went into the bathroom.

Aqua woke up when he heard the water running upstairs._ 'Guess it's time to head to school again. Hopefully, Ushio has learned his lesson to not fool around with me.'_ Aqua thought as he got up and started to head in the direction of the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

Yami and the other sat in the small abandoned house they were able to find in a deserted part of the city. "Now Seto, you know you shouldn't have brought a human here." Yami said as he looked to the boy laying on the small, run-down couch that was found in the house and the golden-yellow sphinx that laid on the floor beside him, both now sleeping comfortably.

Seto sighed. "I know but we couldn't leave him and his friend to be beaten by his father. They look strong but they couldn't even go against their father." Seto said, not wanting to tell the true reason for the rescue. Yami sighed.

"You and Ruby are lucky I can override whatever the Soul Demon council may have against taking care of a human. I'll let you two take care of them but if they want to go back home then let them." Yami said as he got up and went into another large room that held a table and a few chairs.

Marik, Bakura, Ruby, Crimson and Toben were already sitting there. "Ok, I have tracked Aqua as of now and he's heading for Domino High school with the young boy. We each are going to spend the day to keep an eye on him unless something happens and we have to head back home." Yami said as he stood up and walked over to the doorway, watching Seto silently.

* * *

Seto sighed and he looked to the boy. He really didn't want him to leave and he knew Ruby wouldn't like it if the sphinx left. _'I still can't trust his home or his father. I don't want him to leave me but I must let him go soon.'_ Seto thought as he kneeled down beside the sleeping teen and kissed his forehead lightly. _'I wish you didn't have to leave me Jou.'_ He continued as he got up and went upstairs into one of the bedrooms.

Yami sighed as he watched him go._ 'He really does care for him just like I cared for that small child that Aqua is staying with. Could we all possibly find someone in the human world to love?'_ Yami thought before he turned back to the others and told Bakura and Crimson to head out and watch Aqua.

* * *

"Well, this is strange. I know of Jou and Kaiser to be late but absent? There must be something going on." Diamond said. The others nodded. "Hopefully his father didn't hurt them too badly that they couldn't come to school." Yugi said. Aqua looked to him curiously. "What do you mean Yugi?" Aqua asked. He turned to look at him.

"Well, we found out that their father always beat on them when they do something as simple as coming home late from school. He's an alcoholic and their mom left them and took their sister. She is becoming blind just like you and they don't have the money to pay for an eye operation." Yugi explained.

"That's terrible. And they never tried calling anyone to help?" Aqua asked again. "No, they fear that if their father found out they called the police on him, he may just kill them and they wouldn't risk that." Malik said.

"And we tried everything we can do but nothing seems to help their predicament." Ryou said. Aqua looked down. Maybe if Yami and the others did come to the human world, maybe he could ask him to help Jou and Kaiser though he didn't know that Seto and Ruby were already doing such now.

"Well, we better get to class. Let's just hope that nothing bad happened to Jou and Kaiser." Topaz said and they nodded as they headed off for their classes.

* * *

Up in the sky, a palace of white-blue stone sat on top of the clouds. Inside a man sat on his throne, smirking. "So, Aqua has left his home to help Yami as well as himself to find someone to love and rule with them in the kingdom of shadows?" the man said.

"Yes Master Pegasus. We have gotten word from Keith that he spotted him taking a small boy that looked like Yami back home when he gotten lost in the forest of the shadows that was near their kingdom." Croquet said as he kneeled in front of the sorcerer.

"Splendid, this will make my work easier. He sticks out like a sore thumb in a city of humans so finding him shouldn't be so much of a problem. And if he developed feelings for the boy that's taking care of him then Yami would do so as well. If we kill him then Yami will have no one to share the kingdom with if his immortal life was to end and he will become a tyrant. Then taking over this world shouldn't be a problem." Pegasus said as his smirk widened.

"Croquet, send a message to Keith. Tell him to find Aqua and the boy he is with and do away with them quickly. With Aqua being close to blindness, he won't be able to fight or protect the boy well. Make sure their deaths is quick and painless." Pegasus finished and Croquet nodded as he went to do as he was told.

"So close to victory. Yami will never be able to stop me now." Pegasus said quietly as he got up from the throne and left the room as well.

* * *

At lunch, Yugi sat under the sakura tree with his friends, smiling as the chatted away about random things that popped up such as dueling or favorite arcade games. Aqua sat beside him quietly, smiling that the boy was happy now. He also kept a blind eye out for Ushio or Anzu to make sure they wouldn't try anything.

On the roof, Bakura and Crimson watched for anyone of Pegasus' lackeys but they kept a closer eye on Ryou and Diamond. _'Yami may have given the privilege to let Seto and Ruby take care of those two teens, I wonder if he would let us watch over the two that concern us?'_ Bakura thought.

He then spotted something shining in one of the trees around them and he took a closer gaze to see it was Keith, Pegasus second in command. "Crimson! I see Keith and he has a crossbow! We need to get down there before he kills someone! I'll go warn Yami." Bakura hissed and the midnight black sphinx nodded as he unfurled his wings and jumped off the roof, flying over to the tree that Keith was hiding in.

Aqua looked up when he heard something flying nearby. "Great. Yugi, take your friends and hide." Aqua said as he got up. He looked over to the dragon. "Why? What's going on?" Yugi asked. "No time, I don't want you or your friends to get hurt." Aqua said as he jumped up into the air and followed the blurry form of Crimson that was coming up behind Keith. "Come on Yugi, we better listen to him, something bad must be going on if he left so quickly." Ryou said.

"No! I can't leave him!" Yugi said as he got up and followed him. "No! Yugi! It could be dangerous!" Malik said as they followed him.

* * *

"Crap, they found me! Better make this quick." Keith said as he aimed the crossbow at Aqua's heart and was ready to shoot but he got knocked down by Crimson and the arrow was now aiming for his chest a little ways from his heart. He didn't see the quick arrow coming at him until he felt it pierce through his scales and he cried out as he fell to the ground.

"Aqua!" Yugi yelled as he ran over to him with his friends. Diamond growled and looked over to when Crimson and Keith were fighting. Crimson got knocked off by Keith and he was hurriedly trying to equip another arrow so he could make a shot at Yugi. "Leave my friends alone scum!" Diamond yelled as she ran and attacked Keith, scratching and biting at his arm that held the crossbow.

"Ahh! Let go, you stupid furball!" Keith yelled as he tried to shake her off. Crimson looked up, shaking his head and saw Diamond fighting Keith and doing a good job at it. _'She's good. I should convince Yami to see if I can take her back with me.'_ Crimson thought as he got up and did the same, latching onto his other arm.

Keith growled and tried the shake both of them off. Diamond held on with her claws and tore off the crossbow strapped to his arm with her teeth before she climbed onto his shoulders and sat there with a grin, taking the crossbow from her mouth and waved it in the air.

"Seems you are disarmed for the moment, sir." Diamond said as she threw away the weapon and jumped off his shoulders, landing with the grace of a feline.

Crimson got an idea and did the same as her, instead he stood on his forepaws and flipped back, kicking Keith in his back. He flew a distance before landing on his back, bending his black feathered wings in a painful angle and he groaned in pain, not able to get back up at the moment. He landed next to Diamond and smiled at her. "Seems we haven't been properly introduced. I'm Crimson." He said as he turned to look at her.

She turned to him and smiled as well, blushing lightly. "I'm Diamond. Nice to meet you Crimson." Diamond said and then looked over to Aqua and ran over, Crimson following behind her.

* * *

During the fight, Yugi manage to get the silver arrow out from Aqua's chest and used his uniform to stop the flow of blood. "Aqua, please be ok." Yugi whispered to the unconscious dragon. He groaned softly and turned to look at Yugi. "Don't worry, I'll be fine once I get a soul sphere." Aqua said softly before he fell unconscious again.

"What's a soul sphere?" Malik wondered and the others shrugged their shoulders as Diamond and Crimson reached them. "Well, it may be impossible to believe but a soul sphere is a part of a person's soul just like a soul orb is the entire person's soul. If you lose your soul orb then you're pretty much dead if your body is not used as a puppet." Crimson answered for Malik.

He looked over to him just as Yami and Bakura were arriving onto the scene. Luckily, Bakura was smart enough to put a veil of invisibility over the battlefield so none of the other students would run out of the school to find out what happened.

"What are you exactly? You don't seem to be like Diamond?" Ryou asked. "I'll answer that for you." Another voice spoke and they turned to see another winged person that looked exactly like Yugi, the other man that looked like Ryou tying up Keith before he woke up with black rope that was actually the shadows.

"Humans weren't supposed to find out about such but it seems you would need an explanation. We are Soul Demons from the hidden kingdom of shadows in the forest that lies deep within Domino park. I am the king of them and Aqua here is my half brother so to speak. As you all know, he is slowly going blind and that was due to a spell casted onto him by a sorcerer named Pegasus that is trying to control the world by destroying me and Aqua and turn the people of the shadows against humans.

"Past kings that lived before us had a slight curse that was place onto them. If they weren't to find someone to share their kingdom with whether demon or human if needed, then they shall become a tyrant and the people of the shadows wouldn't bypass with the laws made by tyrants. Me and Aqua realized that no one, girl nor boy, in the shadow kingdom has interested us. So Aqua, despite his current state, decided to leave castle walls and find someone and came upon you little one." Yami said, looking to Yugi.

They were all surprised by the new things they learned not just about Aqua but about a new civilization hidden from human eyes. "So, if Aqua's a soul demon, where are we going to get a soul sphere?" Yugi asked, really wanting to help the dragon even though he was shocked to learn that Aqua came from a different world.

"We got our donor right here. You don't have to worry about him anymore kid." Bakura said as he dragged Keith over, his other hand holding a glowing black sphere. Yami took the sphere from Bakura and held it over the spot in his chest and the sphere disappeared into his chest.

"So, what are you guys doing here exactly?" Malik asked. "We came here to retrieve Aqua and take him back to the palace before Pegasus finds out he's here but that didn't seem to go well seeing as he let his second in command come after him so you are not safe around him." Yami said as he handed Yugi back his bloody jacket and picked up Aqua, placing him over his shoulder.

"We better take him and Keith back to the palace. Can't let Peggy or Cracker find out Keith was defeated." Crimson said as he looked over to Diamond with a sad look. He took her paw in hand and kissed it lightly, making her blush and let go of her before walking over to Yami and Bakura.

"Crimson, go and get the others. Tell them were heading home for now." Yami said and Crimson nodded, giving a fleeting look to Diamond before flying off. "Come on Bakura. Let's get moving as well." Yami said and he nodded, looking back to Ryou before flying off, dragging Keith behind him. Yami was about to leave as well but Yugi finally got up and ran over to him.

"Wait!" Yugi yelled and Yami turned back to him. "What is it little one?" Yami asked. "Can we come with you? I have a feeling that man wasn't only coming after Aqua but me as well since I was taking care of him. And if you leave back to your home, he may send someone else to come after me and my friends." Yugi said. _'He could be right. Keith may have gotten Aqua but he would've left by now since Aqua can look dead at times when he's unconscious.'_ Yami thought and then nodded.

"Alright, you and your friends may come with us. I'll send over the others that came with me to pick you up in the park. Bring anything you may need cause you might be staying with us for a while." Yami said as he unfurled his wings and flew off with Aqua.

"Well, this is a surprise and a half. Seems our school day has been cut short. We better get going then." Topaz said and they nodded as they left school grounds, unaware that the veil was gone and Anzu caught them at the best time she could possibly get.

_'This is very interesting. Soul demons that look positively exotic and the king being the best out of them all. Yugi, you can't possibly make my life any better can you. You think you can keep everything a secret from me.'_ Anzu thought as she left the school grounds as well, making sure no teachers spotted her on the way out.

* * *

After he got everything packed and ready to go, it was late in the night and he left out early to go visit his grandfather. He didn't know how long he was going to be gone but he at least want to see his grandfather one last time just in case something happened to him when he was gone.

He went into the hospital and up to the reception desk. "Excuse me, can I ask you something?" he asked to the woman sitting behind the desk. "Yes, what can I do for you?" she asked. "My grandfather, Sugoroku Motou is in here because of cancer and I must leave out of town for something important. If his condition get critical and he dies from it, can you please use the money left in our shop till to pay for a funeral for him?" he asked.

"Of course. I will be terribly sorry for your loss if he does happens to pass away while you're gone." The woman said and Yugi smiled to her. "Thank you." Yugi said as he left the desk and went up to the room he grandfather was staying in. he sighed softly as he sat in the chair that stood beside the bed.

"I'm sorry, grandpa, I couldn't make enough money to support your surgery." Tears started to appear in his eyes. "Please, don't pass away before I get back from the shadow kingdom." Yugi said softly as he started to cry.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Yami there. "How did you get here so fast?" Yugi asked. "I followed you when you left your home. I can't trust you to be out alone without no one to watch over you." Yami said.

He smiled softly and got up from the chair. Yami looked over to his grandfather. "So, this is your grandfather. He seems like a good man and has raised you well." Yami said as he walked up next to Yugi. "Yes, he has taken care of me ever since I was young, after my parents died in a car crash. It will be so lonely if he's gone before I get back." Yugi said closing his eyes.

Yami wiped his tears away and picked him up. "Don't worry. You may stay within the shadow kingdom if you want to. I'll override any word the Soul Demon council may say against you staying there. I know it would be harsh for you to stay in a world without anyone to care for you." Yami said softly. Yugi nodded and Yami picked up his bag. He gave it to him and opened the window, letting in the slight breeze as he jumped out and flew off.

* * *

As they flew, Yugi recalled the dream he had the night before and looked up to Yami. "Yami, I wanted to ask you something." Yugi said. Yami looked down to him. "Yes, what is it?" he asked. Yugi blushed lightly as he looked down.

"Well, before this whole ordeal happened, I remembered having a dream. It had me and Aqua in it. His eyes were clear except for his right and he said he was fine. To me, he looked sick but he told me he drank some bad blood.

"Before we knew it, he threw up the blood all over me. He apologized and I said it wasn't a problem since it happened so suddenly. I was about to change into some better clothing and take a shower but he came up to me and started to kiss me. After that, he started to clean the blood off of me. He seemed to be pleased doing so and…" Yugi stopped there, blushing even more.

"And what, little one?" Yami asked, now curious. He knew that all soul demons may spew back bad blood if they couldn't hold it in but throwing it up back on others rarely happens. _'Unless you're planning to mate with someone. Could his dream be going in that direction?'_ Yami wondered as he continued to listen.

"And it seemed to have made him aroused. But my dream stopped before he could go any farther with me. Do you know what it could've been trying to tell me if it was trying to tell me something?" Yugi asked.

"Well, us soul demons can hold blood in well. If it was bad blood then yes, we would throw it back up if we can't hold it for long for our system can't quickly purge whatever substance that makes the blood taste bad. Same goes for souls except they would become coldfire.

"We would never throw it back up on someone unless we're agreeing to mate with the person the blood is split upon. That rarely happens so your dream may come true or it may not. It depends on how you want it to go as long as you're in the shadow kingdom." Yami said.

Yugi contemplated on it. _'Well, even since Aqua came into my life, it has became better for me even thought Anzu wants to take him away. As long as she doesn't know about the hidden kingdom, maybe I could have a chance. Besides,' _Yugi looked up to Yami.

_'I think not just Aqua may have feelings for me. I think the king may have feeling for me as well. Could I be the one that will save not just the shadow kingdom but the whole entire world from a impending fate?' _Yugi asked himself as they entered the forest that Yugi now learned was the shadow kingdom.

* * *

Zypher: All done! Yes, weird idea with the whole blood equals mating thing but why should you care! That's what makes this story interesting! Anyways, please review while I work on some more stories with my mixed up ideas.


	4. Protection For the Weak

Zypher: I'm back with a new chapter! Since I don't have much to say here, please enjoy.

* * *

Love Can Have a Blind Eye

Chapter 4

* * *

Yami smiled down at Yugi. He'd fallen asleep on the way to the palace and he didn't have the heart to wake up the child. So when he reached the palace, he immediately went to his room and lied the boy down, covered him up and placed his things by the bed.

_'Maybe Aqua has found the right person for us, even if he is human.'_ Yami thought as he went to go check to see if the others brought Yugi's friends to the palace as well.

* * *

Seto was absolutely ecstatic to know that he was allowed to bring the golden haired boy back to the palace with him. Same with Ruby. They both hid it well though. Now Jou was lying in Seto's bed, still sleeping. He would have to answer every question this boy would ask of him but he will be willing to do so.

He heard the door open and he turned to see Yami there. "How is the boy?" Yami asked. "He's fine, still asleep." Seto said as Yami closed the door behind him. "You really do care for him, don't you?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I had a feeling you would have figured out my intention for helping him. His father did beat on them mercilessly and both me and Ruby watched the whole thing with horror. It made me angry that he would beat on them for something so simple as coming home from school a little late and took a part of his soul as a result. I don't know if he changed but now, I don't want to give him up. I don't want him or his friend to go back to that wretched home." Seto said as he looked to the king.

"I know how you feel, the boy that has taken care of Aqua changed me as well. I don't know but I was willing to let him stay with us if his only relative dies. I saw his grandfather and he is in the hospital with cancer. I can tell that he may not survive before Yugi gets back but I don't have the heart to tell him that." Yami murmured.

"Well, if that does happen then I say you should let him stay along with his friends. It seemed that Bakura, Marik, Crimson and Toben has taken a liking to the four they have brought back." Seto said.

He nodded. "I know, that's what I'm going to do if he does stay." Yami said as he left for the door. "If the boy wakes up, make sure you explain to him where he is and what happened. Tell Ruby to do the same for the sphinx. I need to go and check on Aqua." Yami said and Seto nodded as the king left from the room.

* * *

Ryou smiled as he talked with Bakura. He was very interested in the man when he first arrived earlier that day. Bakura said the same as well when he first saw him on the school grounds. Now, Ryou didn't know, but he was starting to feel attracted to Bakura but remembered that their visit might not be for long and they would have to return back soon. He didn't want to love the demon and then leave in pain for they may not return back to the shadow kingdom again.

_'I really don't want to leave him but I must when we are told.'_ Ryou though as he looked down sadly. Bakura turned him when he saw the motion. "What's the matter, Ryou?" Bakura asked as he placed a hand on the smaller teen's shoulder. "It's nothing, I'll be fine." Ryou said, looking back up to the demon before he yawned.

Bakura smiled slightly as he got up, lying Ryou back down onto the bed. "You're tired and it's getting late. You can rest in my bed until Yami can get the guest rooms ready for you and your friends." Bakura said and he nodded as he snuggled his head into the soft pillow and fell asleep quietly.

Bakura smiled and covered him up in the sheets before leaving. He had a little interrogation to do with Keith.

* * *

Malik and Topaz explored Marik and Toben's shared room in wonder and awe. When they were picked up by the two, they couldn't help but feel something for them but like Ryou, they didn't want to act on their emotions since they wouldn't be staying for long.

_'But for some reason, I feel bad for doing so. I can tell Marik really likes me, maybe even love me but what can I do? Topaz and I will have to leave once this sorcerer is taken care of. It will tear me apart to be with him and then leave to never see him again.'_ Malik thought.

Unknown to them, Marik was listening from outside. He felt Malik's despair and tuned into his thoughts. He felt sad and yet happy to learn about Malik's feelings for him in such a short time together.

_'But what can I do to change his mind, it's tearing me apart to know he won't act on his feelings for me.'_ Marik thought as he left the door to join Bakura in the torture chamber, Yami wants some answers from Keith and they were glad to do it for him, with a little torture for silence.

* * *

Yami sat in the council chamber, listening to the drone of the council members as they complained about the humans. He slammed his fist onto the table, silencing them.

"I know it's against soul demon law to interfere with humans, much less bring them into the kingdom itself but I have did it for a reason. Aqua manage to leave the castle walls and into the forest.

"He met a child by the name of Yugi there and brought him home no matter what the cost of being seen may do. The child wasn't scared of him at all and didn't attempt to kill him, just cared for him when he stayed with him and he gave honest protection to him as a thank you even though he's half blind.

"Everyone knows Pegasus is out to try and take control of the kingdom and bring war to the humans to gain control of the world and making Aqua as the first target also brought Yugi and his friends into danger as well. With help from the girl Crimson brought in, we were able to catch Keith and he's being interrogated as we speak. I want Yugi and his friends to stay as long as Pegasus is still out to catch him or Aqua." Yami explained.

The council started to argue but Yami stopped them. "I will not change my answer. I know Aqua cares for Yugi more than just a friend and I do believe Yugi feels the same way because of the interesting dream he had that included one of the mating practices of the soul demon race." Yami said.

"But how can a human know about them! He couldn't have known because you never mention if Aqua even told the child more about our race when he was in the human world!" One of the council member argued in response.

"I know, Aqua said he didn't want to mention about our race to Yugi just in case he was frightened of him and hid it well. There may be such as sphinxes in the world of humans but seeing a dragon may shock them and learning about the race will make Pegasus' plan come true without the destruction of Aqua." Yami said as he got up. The council members discussed this and then nodded.

"Ok, we shall agree with this, your highness. But if this boy or his friends is with any allegiance with Pegasus then we must dispose of them quickly before things get out of hand." The same council member said.

Yami sighed, ruffling his wings as he left. "I can't believe they would think Yugi would be working for Pegasus. He didn't even know of the boy until he located Aqua. If it wasn't for the fact that they were my father's trustworthy council back in his reign, I would have rid of them." Yami thought as headed back to his room.

* * *

Diamond walked with Crimson through the stables that held many different beasts of the shadow kingdom. "You actually own all of these beasts?" Diamond asked. He shook his head. "Well, technically, we don't own them all. Some belongs to past kings. If you want, I can show you ours." Crimson said and she nodded.

They walked over to another area of the stables and Darkfang, Crimson's Dark Serpion (yes, I know, FF9 reference, couldn't help it) look up and purred in response to seeing him. He walked over to him and pat his head.

"It's nice to see you again too Darkfang." Crimson said. Diamond looked to the beast in awe. "Is he yours?" Diamond asked and he nodded. "Yeah, he's been with me ever since I raised him from an egg. He has a fiery temper but he's ok once you get to know him."

Darkfang nodded in response and looked over to Diamond. She walked over quietly and he scrutinize her for a bit before he craned his neck over to her and nuzzled her, quietly purring. She smiled and pat his neck. "Well, he seems to like me." Diamond said as she walked over to stand beside him.

"Well, that's a first. He only gets along with Yami and the others. He has a real hatred for Doruke though but he can handle being around him as long as he doesn't start anything." Crimson said as she led her away from his stable and walked over to Seto's.

"Who's Doruke?" Diamond asked. "He was a rogue red and black dragon fiend from another land before Yami found him. He was caught in the midst of a battle and gotten injured pretty badly. Yami took him in and healed him and now we're trying to find someone he could get along with to be his rider. So far, only Yami's been the only to be able to do so but he already has Niore." Crimson explained and she nodded as she looked up to the dragon that belonged to Seto.

"He reminds me of a card I know. The Blue Eyes White Dragon. How did Seto get him?" Diamond asked. "Sapphire was actually a creation of Seto's own magic. Yes, he does look like the Blue Eyes because Seto wanted him to look and have to same power as the card.

"We actually do some dueling in the shadow kingdom and that's how we know so much about the cards. Each one of us has a guardian but only three can be used by Yami, Seto and Marik and those are the three gods." Crimson explained as he walked over to a door that led into a large chamber.

"Not many are allowed in here but Yami gives us permission so you're ok since you're with me." Crimson said as he walked inside. Diamond followed him behind him and gasped at the three gods that stood before them.

One was a long, red snake-like dragon with two mouths and glowing yellow eyes. Another was a towering demon with blue, rock-like skin. The last was a golden dragon with gleaming red eyes and a blue jewel embedded in its forehead.

"These are the three gods; Obelisk, Osiris and Ra. Yami controls Osiris, Seto controls Obelisk and Marik controls Ra. They are only used for major purposes only so they are rarely seen from outside the chambers." Crimson said as he pointed to each one and Diamond nodded.

Osiris walked over and lowered its head down to Crimson as a hello. "Hello to you too, Osiris." Crimson said as he pat the large dragon's head.

"If you three don't mind, I would like you to meet someone." he spoke as he motioned Diamond to come beside him. "This is Diamond. She came from the human world because she and her friends are being targeted by Pegasus."

Osiris and Ra growled in anger at the thought of Pegasus and Obelisk clenched his fists in anger. Osiris looked to Diamond with a mix between worry and protection and moved its head over to touch her shoulder lightly before lifting its head.

"What did that mean, Crimson?" Diamond asked. "That's a gesture to show that they will protect you and your friends. They hate Pegasus with a passion for what he has done to Aqua and him targeting you and your friends is low." Crimson said and nodded to the gods for the assistance. Obelisk nodded back and they watch as they left.

"I'm glad that they will do so. For some reason I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen." Diamond murmured. Crimson nodded and walked over to another two stables that were close together. One held a gold griffin with lavender eyes and the other held a large jackal-like beast with gold eyes.

"These are Marik's and Toben's beasts; Keantu is the griffin and he's belongs to Marik and the other is Garum and he belongs to Toben. They both happen to be very good friends of Darkfang and Renka, Bakura's beast, so expect to see them out on the fields mock-fighting with each other a lot." Crimson said.

Diamond nodded and smiled and she pet the two beasts before they moved on, meeting with Bakura's, Aqua's, Ruby's and Yami's before they came up to the stable that held Doruke. He looked up and growled slightly. "It's ok, Doruke, she will not hurt you." Crimson said softly. The dragon fiend nodded and got up, walking over to the stable door.

He leaned down and sniffed her slightly before he purred, nuzzling her softly. She was shocked that the dragon reacted so and it seemed Crimson was as well. "Could he really have chosen you as a rider?" Crimson asked in wonder. She shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe we should find out." Diamond said and he nodded as he opened the gate and let Doruke come out from the stable.

He lowered himself down to all fours and motioned for her to get on his back. She did so and held onto the black horns as he got back up. "Amazing, I never thought he would let anyone else ride him. I'll go get Darkfang and we can ride out for a bit." Crimson said as he ran back to get said beast. Once he came back, after calming Darkfang down when he started to growl at Doruke, they left out to ride for a bit.

* * *

Yami sat on the bed, watching as Yugi slept quietly. He smiled down at him. _'Maybe Aqua did find the right person. I couldn't stand to be away from him for so long and the idea of Pegasus capturing him scares and angers me. I will not let him capture Yugi.'_ Yami thought fiercely before got up and walked over to the window. It was becoming darker and he knew he would need to go out and feed.

He look back to Yugi once more before he left to hunt for an unworthy soul.

When he was gone, Yugi shifted in the bed, moaning slightly as he stared to have another dream.

-Dream-

Yugi smiled as he sat beside Yami on the highest tower, way past the trees so they could look up into the night sky. Yami's wing was wrapped around him to protect him from the cool breeze blowing by. "I'm glad that you have brought me here, Yami. I feel more at peace here, with you and the other shadow people even thought I'm human." Yugi said as he looked up to the king.

He smiled down at him. "I'm glad that you stayed, Yugi. You make me feel complete compared to anyone else that has present themselves in front of me, asking to be my eternal lover." Yami said. Now that Yugi thought of it, he would never survive as long as Yami and Aqua would. When he died, they would be alone again just like his friends would when Yugi's friends are gone.

He looked down and Yami frowned. "What's the matter, Yugi?" Yami asked. "You and your friends are happy when we came and agreed to stay, but we are not shadow people. We won't live as long as you and once we died, you guys will be alone once more and I don't want that." Yugi said as he looked back to him.

Yami laughed softly and laid Yugi down on the ground, hovering over him with his hands positioned by Yugi's sides to keep him over the smaller boy. "Oh, but there is a way you can stay with us forever little one.

"You and your friends may have been staying with us but we had feelings for you as long as you have been here but we didn't want to act upon them until we thought would be the right time. And I have been waiting for the time when I can make you mine little one." Yami said.

Yugi shivered under his gaze. "But how?" Yugi asked quietly. "Remember the dream you had before little one, when you was back home? I told you about how demons normally show that they would want to mate with another by spilling blood back onto you. In a way, it adds onto your natural scent and that's what aroused the demons.

"When Aqua spewed the blood back onto you in your dreams, it mixed with your natural scent of strawberries and caused him to have a reaction to you because of your scent being mixed with blood. But enough talk, I want a little taste of you now." Yami said with a grin as he let the blood from his previous meal emit from his throat and drip down onto Yugi through sharp fangs.

He moaned softly as he felt the warm blood coat his face. Yami lifted up one of his claws and picked away at his clothing until he was bare. He smirked and Yugi blushed. "Such a fine body you have Yugi. Unmarked and pure." Yami said seductively and Yugi blushed even more. He let more blood seep onto Yugi's pale skin and once he was done, he sniffed the air lightly and purred in satisfaction.

"Just like I would've dreamed. Such a sweet body such as your has such an exotic scent once mixed with blood." Yami purred as he licked at the blood. "And so appetizing as well. Yugi, you are perfect for us. I can't be more happier that Aqua was able to find you." Yami said. Yugi smiled and lifted a blood coated hand to touch Yami's face. "And I'm glad to be here with you both." Yugi said softly.

He purred again and pinned Yugi down. "I need you now, badly." Yami said as he kissed the smaller boy, using his tail the shed his own clothing. "I will make sure you will feel nothing but sweet, sweet pleasure Yugi. I will take you beyond your wildest dreams and show you many things that no one else can possibly show you. After this act of intimacy, will you become my mate for all eternity, in turn becoming a demon of the shadowed soul eaters?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I shall become your mate and be one of the soul demons." Yugi said. Yami smiled and leaned down to kiss him before he started to lick the blood away from Yugi's body. Once he was done, he then ravished the boy, gaining pleased moans and screams from him as the night continued on.

-End Dream-

Yugi woke up and blushed hotly. This was a even more explicit dream than before. _'But why do these dreams keep coming? I barely know much about the soul demons and the mating practices. I only know what Yami has told me, no more. Could I really be the one that Yami and Aqua are looking for?'_ Yugi thought as he laid back into the comforting pillows, pondering the thought.

* * *

Anzu stood outside the gates to the dark castle. She grinned at the thought of having the king as her husband. _'I may not know much from what the king has told me but the idea of being a queen to a whole new world throws any cautious thoughts out the window.'_ Anzu thought as she slipped past the gates and walked over to the huge door. She knew that they're guards that might be roaming the castle so she would have to be careful with her actions.

_'I must find the king and tell him that I want to be his queen. I can't let such a rare chance like this slip away from me now.'_ Anzu thought as she slipping inside and started her search.

* * *

Yami voraciously tore into the man's body, blood spilling everywhere through the dark alley. He knew about him when he took a glance at Yugi's mind. He was the one that has always hurt Yugi when he went to school. He didn't take that lightly. Now Ushio is the victim to a soul demon.

Once Yami was done with his fill, he held up a bloody claw and wispy smoke started to rise from the mutilated body. It became a soul orb and he devoured it in one gulp. He swiped his long, thin tongue along his bloody claws, tasting the slightly tainted blood.

"Aqua may have met you and didn't kill you, but now you have met your fate. I am now taking care of young Yugi and anyone that dares hurt him will face my wrath and I do not give mercy." Yami hissed as he dug his claw through the dead man's body until it was coated in blood and started to write a message into the nearby wall for all to see.

_'We may need to keep ourselves hidden from the humans but they will learn to never mess with those that are protected by the demons that hide in the dark.'_ he thought as he finished with the message and walk over to the dead boy once more, ripping his still heart from his chest before he left. He knew Aqua would love to have the heart of Ushio. He has a craving for hearts and souls of evil.

_'Now all we need to do is take care of that wretched girl that tried to separate him from Yugi and he can finally live a happy life beside us and his friends in the shadow kingdom.'_ Yami thought as he flew home and back to the child that have been the source of his current thoughts.

* * *

Zypher: That's all for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it cause I surely did.

Doruke: Do you think some reviewers will get at you for the almost lemon scene?

Zypher: I think so but don't worry, the lemons will come soon.

Doruke: Well, if you're sure. Please review everyone.

(As a final thought, if you reviewers know about Ninja Gaiden and saw those huge red and black dragon-like fiends, that what Doruke is based off of. And I don't own Ninja Gaiden either, so no suing.)


	5. Evil Has Come

Zypher: So many updates, so little time. Ok, not really but I been so slow! Anyways, I got off my lazy butt once again and started with the next chapter to Love Can Have a Blind Eye.

* * *

Love Can Have a Blind Eye

Chapter 5

* * *

After delivering the heart to Aqua, who was very grateful that he took care of Ushio, he headed back to his chambers and saw Yugi was awake and looking out to the full moon. "Is there something wrong, Yugi?" Yami asked as he walked up to him.

"I had another dream that showed me the mating practices again but this time it was with you. Do you think they could be telling me something?" Yugi asked and he turned to look to Yami.

"They could be. We still haven't found anyone to take our throne just in case we die but you came along and now, I have such a reaction to you that I don't want to get rid of." Yami said as he placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"I could never bear to be away from you for so long, Yugi, but I know you would want to go back home soon so we'll go and take care of Pegasus so you can do so." Yami said, sounding quite sad at the thought of Yugi leaving.

Yugi looked down. He clearly heard the sadness and that made him feel just as bad. He would rather stay in the Shadow Kingdom with Yami and Aqua just like he did in his dreams but he needed to see about his grandfather.

But he had a feeling that he may not be alive by the time he got back but he still had hope. _'But if I leave then they would be alone again and then they would die because they became tyrants.'_ Yugi thought, tears coming to his eyes.

Yami saw the glow of the wetness trailing down Yugi's soft cheeks and he wiped them away. "What is it that makes you cry?" Yami asked. Yugi looked up to him. "I don't want to leave you and Aqua but I know I couldn't survive here. I'm human and the whole population of the Shadow Kingdom is demons. I want to stay." Yugi said softly and Yami wrapped his arms around him.

"Don't worry, you don't have to leave if you don't want to. We will take care of you, Yugi, and you can stay as long as you want to." Yami said. Yugi buried his face in Yami's shirt, crying softly and he comforted the small boy.

* * *

In the sky palace, Pegasus waited for report of his missing second in command. Croquet came into the room and bowed before him. "Master, we have located Keith but he is trapped within the Shadow Palace. He is being kept as a prisoner until he talks about your plans with the boy Yami and Aqua has interest in." Croquet said.

Pegasus growled. "Well, we can't let them keep him. He will be vital to our plans. Send out Dartz and tell him to find Keith. If he finds the boy then tell him to get him as well. He will be used as a bribe to get to Yami and Aqua." Pegasus said and Croquet nodded as he went to do his master's bidding. _'Soon Yami, you and your dragon will lose everything that is important to you.'_

* * *

Yugi smiled as he saw that Aqua was up and walking again. He still was half blind but it looked like it cleared up some. Now he was with Yugi, walking through the night garden that was in the palace. It had almost every flower he knows of, including some he never seen before. What amazed him is that they were growing under the moonlight.

"This place is so amazing. I can't believe that you was able to have flowers grow under the moonlight. When I see them, they would be only in the sunlight." Yugi said as they went to sit under a sakura tree that had glowing white petals. To him, they looked almost silver under the moonlight.

"It's the magic here. Yes, they are similar to the ones in the human realm, but we have planted them here and changed them so they are night flowers since it's almost perpetual night here in the Shadow Kingdom." Aqua explained as he reached over and picked a night rose from the small bush beside him and gave it to Yugi. He blushed as he took the flower from him.

"Would you like to stay here a bit longer Yugi?" Aqua asked. He nodded and Aqua got up. "Well, if you need me or Yami, just contact us through this gem. I want to get some more rest before I go and see Amaranthine in the stables." Aqua said.

"Who's Amaranthine?" Yugi asked. "Amaranthine is my Silver Dragon. He a close friend to me but not as close as Yami. Maybe I'll take you down to see him when I do." Aqua said and Yugi nodded.

Aqua handed him the small, round gem before he left Yugi alone to admire the garden once more.

* * *

Back in Anzu's place, she was hiding in the shadows, waiting for the draconian guards to leave the hall. When they did, she came out and saw Aqua coming her way. She would have gladly jumped out and greet herself more better compared to the last time but if she got caught then she may be in trouble so she stayed hidden.

"I could never get tired of being around Yugi. He's so caring and gentle. Hopefully he will stay with us after we take care of Pegasus." Aqua thought aloud as he walked past her. She growled but stopped and hid deeper into the shadows when he turned back.

He continued to look around, just in case it was something that Pegasus sent out to get him but when he didn't hear anything else, he left. She came out from behind the large statue and started walking in the direction that Aqua came from, hoping that he had been with Yami so she could introduce herself to the king and hopefully, get his attention more compared to Yugi and his friends.

_'Maybe if I ask nicely, he'll get rid of the brat and his friends and let whoever this Pegasus character get them.'_ Anzu thought as she entered the garden.

* * *

Yugi explored the garden more, amazed at all the different flowers that grew there. From Windflowers to Weeping willows, this garden practically has every flower known in the world only they were silver or white under the moonlight. He remembered some of the meaning to some of the flowers.

Like the Pink Clove which was silver here meant true love and the Hawthorn meant hope. Those two flowers really showed what he felt now. He hoped for true love with Yami and Aqua. He knew that they really cared for him and his life since he was being targeted by Pegasus.

_'But if I do leave, will they still remember me or try to find someone else?'_ Yugi wondered. He heard some rustling from behind him and turned to see nothing there. He shrugged and continued to walk through the garden but he heard it again and turned to see Anzu there, glaring at him.

* * *

Bakura and Marik came back down into the torture chamber and looked to Keith. He glared at them and wished he could break from the chains but they sapped at his strength, rendering him vulnerable.

"Well Keith, you are wasting precious time that we could be using to learn more about Yugi's little friends but alas, the king wants to know about Pegasus' plans that deal with Yugi so spill it. What does he want with Yugi?" Bakura commanded and Keith spat at him, causing him to growl.

"Why should I tell you? His plans are made to be fool-proof and doesn't need to be known by others, especially his enemies." Keith said darkly. "Fine, if you don't want to tell then I guess we would have to punish you. Marik, if you will." Bakura said and Marik grinned sadistically as he pulled a nine-tailed whip from the wall and began to whip Keith.

* * *

Dartz came into the small window in the top portion of the palace and hid himself well from the guards that patrol the treasure vaults that were on the level. Using his magic, he slipped through the shadows, doing his best to not trigger any traps that may be hidden in the shadows itself. The kingdom was known to make lots of travels through shadows as well since it was faster so they would set traps for those that were thieves in the shadow kingdom.

Him being one that used to live in the shadow kingdom before he was exiled, he knew about what to watch out for. _'Hopefully I will get lucky and find the boy that Pegasus wants.'_ Dartz thought as he traveled down to the dungeons.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Anzu? You shouldn't have known about the shadow kingdom unless you heard us when we were at school." Yugi said. She laughed as she walked closer to Yugi. "Yes, I did happen to have heard the king's lovely conversation about some guy coming after you and frankly, I think it would be best if you did get caught. It would make it all the easier for me to become queen here." Anzu said.

"I may not know them well but I know they couldn't possibly choose you, Anzu. Remember, Aqua couldn't even stand you being near." Yugi said. She huffed before she grabbed Yugi but his shirt collar and he struggled. "Let go of me!" he cried as she walked over to the edge of the garden where a large drop to the ground was waiting.

"Sorry brat but you will be in my way of living my dream and I can't have that." Anzu said. "No! Don't drop me!" he cried out again but she didn't listen as she let go of him and watched as he fell. "Soon, you will be out of my way." Anzu said as she walked away, wanting to she if he could find Yami or Aqua.

Yugi dug through his jacket, trying to look for the gem. _'I need to hurry or I'll be a goner.'_ Yugi thought frantically. He heard a cry from above and looked up just as something grabbed him. The creature cooed softly as she flew back up to the garden and placed him down. He finally got a good look of the creature and saw it was some type of dragon.

She was red and white and had a small design on her chest. She cooed again and he patted her snout softly. "Thank you for helping me." Yugi said. She cried out happily and hugged him softly. "Well, I need to get back inside, I need to warn my friend about a girl that is planning to do something horrible." Yugi said as he started to walk back. The dragon followed him, cooing softly.

He turned back and sighed. "You can't come with me. I don't know if they would let you inside the palace." Yugi said softly. She nuzzled him, cooing again and he smiled, patting her snout again. "Ok, I guess you can come. I hope Yami will let you stay." Yugi said as he and the dragon ran into the palace, hoping that Anzu didn't get to Yami or Aqua before him.

* * *

Zypher: That's all for chapter 5. Please review everyone for there shall be some major Anzu bashing in the next chapter.


	6. The Culprit is Found

Zypher: W00t! I finally got the next chapter out. Enjoy everyone for this has been what we've all been waiting for. Anzu bashing!

* * *

Love Can Have a Blind Eye

Chapter 6

* * *

Yami sat in the throne room, waiting for report from Marik or Bakura. On cue, Bakura walked inside. "Did you get any answers from Keith?" Yami asked. He shook his head. "No, he wouldn't answer us so Marik gave him his forty lashes with the nine tailed whip." Bakura said.

Yami nodded. "Alright, we'll try again tomorrow. He can't handle those lashes for long."

"May I go back to my room now? I have been up all day messing with the unresponsive idiot." Bakura said and Yami waved him off.

"Yes, yes. I know you want to go see…Ryou was it?" Yami asked and he nodded eagerly. He is still trying to learn more about the boy before he could ask if they could at least become friends. They all knew that as long as Yugi stays, they will stay and they didn't want to scare them off by acting on their feelings too fast.

"Ok then, you can go spend time with him, I'll have Crimson and Toben interrogate Keith tomorrow so you and Marik can spend more time with Ryou and Malik." Yami said and Bakura nodded as he left. Yami sighed.

_'I hope soon, Yugi, you will want to be with me and Aqua. The more I'm around you, the more I can't help but make you my soul mate.' _Yami thought as he held out his hand and a small soul sphere started to gather in his hand.

_'My mother always told me that if you want to protect someone dear to you, give them a part of your soul. But my soul is dark and his is pure as the moonlight itself. I don't want to hurt him if my soul is too strong for his little body and soul.'_ Yami thought as the soul sphere seeped back inside of him and he got up, wanting to see if Yugi was ok.

* * *

Yugi continued to run, trying to look for Yami or Aqua but he was having problems since he almost gotten himself lost a few times but the guards helped him on his way. The dragon cooed behind him as she followed before she stopped and tugged on Yugi's jacket. He stopped and looked to her. "What's the matter?" Yugi asked. She cooed again before picking him up and flew up into the air.

Just as she did so, shadows shot out from the walls, impaling the guards and Yugi gasped. "Who's there!" he asked frightfully. Dartz came from the shadows and looked to Yugi. "So, you're the boy Yami and Aqua are so infatuated with. So puny and filled with so much innocence. I still don't know what they could see in you but since you have their attention so much, Pegasus wants you. So make it easier on yourself and come willingly and I won't hurt you." Dartz said.

The dragon growled and let out a psychic attack to hit Dartz. He was thrown back to the wall, not prepared for the attack and the dragon flew off before Dartz could catch her. He shook off the shock and growled before stepping into the shadows once more and followed them before the guards come and find their dead comrades.

Aqua felt something was wrong and followed his senses. He looked up and saw a blurry form land. He easily recognized her. "Lati? Is that you?" he asked and the dragon cooed happily. He smiled and then turned to Yugi who was sitting in her arms. "What happened?" he asked. "Some guy came after me and Lati. He said that Pegasus wants me still so I have a feeling he works for him." Yugi said.

Aqua nodded. "Come on, we better find Yami, I think I have a feeling who this person could be." Aqua said and they nodded as they took off once more before Dartz could catch up to them.

* * *

Anzu continued to travel through the hallways, avoiding guards as she went past. She saw a few guards coming her way and she didn't have nowhere to hide. She saw a gold plated door and quickly went inside and listened for the guards to go past.

Once they did, she was about to leave when she heard shuffling behind her. She turned only to bump into someone's chest. She looked up and blushed as Yami glared down to her. He was obviously not happy to see her but she didn't pay no mind to the look.

"Oh, hello, King Yami." She said shyly. "What are you doing here, girl? You shouldn't have known about the kingdom of shadows unless you followed us back here." Yami said. She gulped slightly, knowing her secret was out now.

"What brought you here?" Yami asked quietly. "Well, I wanted to see you. I have met Aqua but he turned me down quickly. I though that maybe if I could talk to you, we could become friends." Anzu said, hoping that would convince him.

But Yami wasn't convinced. Before he could answer, Yugi, Aqua and Lati came into the room. Lati growled at Anzu. "Yugi! I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed. She covered her mouth as Yami turned to her. "What was that?" he hissed, glaring at her.

"She tried to kill me earlier but Lati came and helped me out before I could hit the ground. She followed us back here, thinking she could have become the queen of your world." Yugi explained and Aqua growled.

"So, you think you can get away with this? Guards!" Aqua called and two draconian guards came into the room. "Take this wretched thing to the dungeons and give her our best cell. We'll tell you what to do with her later." Aqua said and the guards dragged her out. She kicked and screamed as they dragged her away.

"You'll pay for this, Yugi!" she cried as the door closed behind them. Yugi sighed softly and Lati nuzzled him gently as he patted her snout. Yami sighed as well. "I can't believe she followed us here." Yami said quietly and walked over to Yugi, patting Lati as well. "At least she arrived at the right time or else you wouldn't be here with us right now and I don't want that." he murmured.

Yugi blushed lightly and Lati cooed happily. "Well, this must've been tiring for you so why don't you go ahead and rest here. We'll let you see your friends when you wake up." Yami said and Yugi nodded as he walked over to Yami's bed and laid down. He fell asleep quietly and Aqua walked over, covering him up before he went to lie down beside him.

He wrapped a wing around him before he fell asleep as well.

Yami smiled softly. He never saw Aqua so happy ever since he was cursed with his spell of blindness but it seemed the longer he stayed by Yugi, the more his eyes look like they cleared. _'Could Yugi be what Aqua needs to get rid of his blindness and break Pegasus' spell?'_ Yami wondered. He watched the two for a bit longer before he told Lati to watch over them and left the room, needing to deal with a certain nuisance.

* * *

Jou finally woke up and looked around._ 'Where am I? I'm surely not back in the house anymore.'_ Jou thought. He got up from the bed and saw that Kaiser was waking up as well. He shook his head and looked over to Jou. "Jou, do you know where we are?" Kaiser asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"You are in the shadow kingdom, a hidden place away from humans." A voice said and they looked to see Seto sitting in a chair by the window, watching them. "How did we get here?" Kaiser asked again.

"We've brought you here. We noticed that your father has been beating on you both and we couldn't let that continue so we asked our king, Yami and he said we could bring you here along with a boy he happens to be interested in." Seto said.

"Who is this boy?" Jou asked curiously. "I believe his name is Yugi." Ruby said as he came back into the room. "Yugi! But how did he find out about him?" Kaiser exclaimed. "The dragon that Yugi was with is actually a friend to us all in the Shadow Palace and he left castle grounds a few nights ago and found out about Yugi. They have became very close friends and I think there could be more to this relationship then that but first, we have to take care of Pegasus before he could harm Yugi or Aqua." Ruby said.

Jou and Kaiser nodded. "Well, it seems we're going to be staying here for a while so would you tell us about this shadow kingdom?" Jou asked and Seto nodded with a smile.

* * *

Yami walked down to the dungeons, wanting to speak with the girl. He still had many questions to ask and he would like to have a chance to hurt her for what she almost done. _'I have made my decision now, Yugi will become our soul mate but I want him to get comfortable here first before I go asking him. I don't want him to leave me or Aqua.'_ Yami thought as the guards led him to the cell Anzu was staying in.

She looked up and smiled slightly. "Did you come to free me?" she asked hopefully. Yami growled and slapped her, causing her to cry out. "Why did you try to kill Yugi?" he asked angrily.

"He was in my way. I saw how attracted Aqua was to Yugi and when I heard about him coming here to get away from some sorcerer, I knew this would be a whole new experience for me and I though getting rid of him will change you and Aqua's feelings for him and find someone else." Anzu said truthfully even though in her mind, she was screaming at herself for telling the king everything.

She couldn't help it and Yami knew, he always possessed a way to hypnotize people into making them tell the truth and he knew that Anzu wasn't going to tell the true reason to why she was trying to kill Yugi and he wasn't going to take that lightly. He growled.

"Even if you did kill Yugi and Lati didn't come in time to save him, me and Aqua would've be very devastated and if we found out it was you, we would've killed you instantly by taking your soul orb and making you a mindless servant, maybe not even that.

"We care deeply for Yugi and with Pegasus out there, we could almost thank him for letting us have the chance to get to know him more. We want to keep him safe from anyone until Pegasus is not a threat anymore. After that, we will ask him to stay after we visit his grandfather and he will become our soul mate. No amount of revenge will change that." Yami said.

She growled. "What do you see in him! I don't know why such a dark and handsome king like you should find love in such a pathetic thing like Yugi!" she yelled and cried out again as Yami hit her again.

"He's kind, pretty and sweet. Many things that I know you would never have. You will be kept in this dungeon until I think whether you should go free or be used as food for our creatures, maybe even the gods." Yami hissed.

He spent the rest of the day beating Anzu for her insolence and trying to kill Yugi just so she could have her chance to become something she never will.

But upstairs, Dartz has found Yugi and was ready to steal said boy and Aqua.

* * *

Zypher: That's all for now. Will Dartz succeed in taking Yugi and Aqua? As much as I don't want to ruin what happens next, we all know that is a big, fat no. He won't get away with it so easily. You shall find out more in the next chapter. Please review.


	7. Stolen from the Palace

Zypher: Well, since I had so much time on my hands nowadays, I can really get into writing more of these chapters but soon, I will have another story on my list. I'll tell you more at the end of the chapter. So enjoy chapter 7 to Love Can Have a Blind Eye.

(Before I forget, if you guys didn't figure it out, I had Lati based of Latias. Scenes from the movie won't leave my head so I made a dragon that was like Latias)

* * *

Love Can Have a Blind Eye

Chapter 7

* * *

Dartz quietly walked over to the bed, not making a sound so he wouldn't wake up Yugi or Aqua. But before he could grab Yugi, he was hit by another psychic attack and hit the far wall. He looked up and glared at the dragon that hovered before him. Lati growled as he got up. "I would hate to hurt something like you but you are in my way and I won't tolerate failure." Dartz said and shadows shot out from the surrounding walls, trying to capture Lati.

She ducked and weaved through the shadow tendrils before she headbutted Dartz into the wall again. She cried out shrilly and that woke up Yugi and Aqua. The tendrils of shadow shot for them and Aqua picked up Yugi and jumped off the bed.

He landed and placed Yugi down by the door. "Hurry, Yugi, go and look for Yami. He might still be in the dungeons so ask a guard to lead you there. We'll hold him off." Aqua said and Yugi nodded although he didn't want to leave Aqua alone and vulnerable.

_'But I trust Lati, she'll help him when he needs it.'_ Yugi thought as he ran from the room and Aqua slashed at one of the tendrils that tried to grab Yugi before he left the room. Aqua turned back to Dartz. He was up and glaring at him. "I don't know how but your eyes look a lot clearer from the last timeI saw you. You shouldn't be losing the effects of the spell that quickly." Dartz said.

"I don't care, as long as this spell's clearing up, I will not let Pegasus capture Yugi. Ever since I met him, it seemed my sight has been clearing up more and if he's the key to breaking the spell completely then me nor Yami will not give him up so easily." Aqua said as he went to attack Dartz again.

* * *

After he gotten direction from a nearby guard, Yugi ran down to the dungeons and saw Yami coming out from Anzu's cell. "Yami! I need your help!" Yugi called and he turned to him. "Why? What's going on, Yugi?" he asked.

"The guy I saw earlier. He's back and trying to capture Aqua and I. He and Lati are holding him off right now but I don't know how long that will last." Yugi explained. Yami nodded. "Ok, let's get going before something does happen." Yami said as he picked up Yugi and walked through the shadows nearby.

After a grueling battle, Dartz had Aqua and Lati caught in the tendrils of shadows. But he didn't do it unscathed. Claw marks and bruises marred his arms and face and the ponytail he had his hair in was loose and dirtied from his many hits to the ground. "Now I finally got you. All I need now is the runt and I'll be on my way back to the Sky Palace. At least I did a better job then that idiot Keith." Dartz said, looking to Aqua.

He then turned to Lati. "And you, I think you will become a good partner to me. I never saw such a dragon like you other than Latos, your brother dragon that lives up in the sky beside the rare Ray Dragon. You just may be the one I need in order to summon him and take control over Pegasus' palace and defeat Pegasus once and for all." Dartz murmured.

Aqua looked to him. "Why do you want to do that? I thought you was Pegasus' partner?"

"I am since he helped me after I was exiled from here but he always thought I wasn't worthy to control part of the Sky Palace. I was plenty able to control the Palace. And if he didn't want to listen, I will kill him myself. I will obey him until he gets rid of you and Yami and take over the Shadow Kingdom but once that's over, I'll take control." Dartz said.

"You won't be doing no such thing." A voice said and a diamond coated iron whip came from the shadows and struck Dartz hard, making him bleed and he held a hand out to his whipped shoulder and turned to see Yami coming from the shadows, Yugi standing behind him.

"If you wasn't working for Pegasus now, I would have been happy that you are willing to kill him off, but alas, I can't do such. You get help from the wrong people in order to bring your god back and ruin the whole world. That's why I exiled you in the first place.

"Timaeus, Criteas and Hermos deserve to be dormant from the last time they were released many millennia ago from stopping Leviathan's rage and now, you want to bring him back. Such evil like you should be disposed of." Yami said.

"Well, I don't see you doing anything to stop me. Both me and Pegasus knows your weakness along with your friends and those are the humans you brought here with you. I leave you alone for now but I will be back and Leviathan will be reborn and rule over this world once again!" Dartz said as he let the shadows release Aqua and Lati before he disappeared through the shadows once more.

Yami sighed as he wound the whip around the belt loop once more. He was glad his old friend gave it to him before she left. Aqua got up with help from Lati and Yugi ran over. "Are you alright?" Yugi asked. "Yes, I'm fine now. Don't worry little one." Aqua said with a soft smiled as glazed eyes looked down to him with love and care. Yugi smiled and hugged him around his neck.

Yami smiled as well. "Aqua, didn't you say you wanted to show him Amaranthine?" Yami said. "Oh yeah, I did say that. Would you like to go see him, Yugi?" Aqua asked and Yugi nodded. "Alright then, let's get going then." Aqua said and they both left out while Yami thought about what to do with Pegasus and Dartz.

* * *

Before Dartz left, he snuck down into the dungeons and looked for Keith's cell. When he found it, he picked the lock open and went inside. Keith looked up when he heard the door open and sneered. "It's about time someone came to get me. What took you so long to get here?" Keith asked as shadows broke the shackles around Keith's wrists. He rubbed at them as he got up from the cold, damp floor.

"Had a little trouble with catching the kid Pegasus wanted. It seems the spell is starting to fade away and Aqua's starting to regain his sight back." Dartz said. Keith nodded. "We better tell Pegasus about this before the spell is broken completely." Keith said. They left out the cell and way about to leave when they heard someone cry out. "Hey! Is there someone in here!" Anzu yelled as she sat in her cell.

Keith walked over to her cell door and pulled it off, throwing the door somewhere else in the hall. Anzu looked up to him. "Who are you? I never saw you here before."

"Well, it's unbelievable that Yami would put you in here. I thought he was friends to all the humans he brought into the palace?" Keith said. "Everyone but me. I have a good reason why I'm in here." Anzu said.

Dartz came in as well and looked down to her. "And what would that reason be?" he asked. "This will be a long story but I'll keep it short. That boy, Yugi, I hate him with a passion because he took away my only chance to become queen of this world. I thought getting rid of him would change their minds and look for someone else but some red and white dragon came and saved him before his demise and I had to blabber out why I was trying to kill Yugi." Anzu explained.

"So you hate Yugi because Yami and Aqua wouldn't change their mind about who they want to become their soul mate to rule over their kingdom in case of their own demise?" Dartz murmured. Keith then grinned. "You know girl, master Pegasus may help you out with your little problem but we would need your help in return." Keith sad and she looked up.

"Really? You mean I'll be able to get rid of Yugi and become the queen of this realm?" she asked hopefully. "Yes, all that will be yours but first, let's get you out of those chains and we'll take you to see master Pegasus." Dartz said as tendrils of the shadows came and broke the shackles and she got up, rubbing at her wrists.

"Ok, let's get going before those guards come in and find out we busted out from the dungeons." Keith said and Dartz took them through the shadows until they were outside and they flew off back to the Sky Palace, Anzu holding onto Dartz's back as he flew.

* * *

They walked through the stables, Aqua introducing Yugi to all the beasts that were in the stables. Yugi was quite surprised when he met the gods but they were very friendly to him, especially Osiris. After they met with them, Aqua took him to meet Amaranthine.

The Silver Dragon looked up and purred lowly. Yugi looked to him in awe. "Wow, he is so beautiful. And you raised him all by yourself?" Yugi asked, looking up to him.

Aqua walked over to the stable and opened the door. Amaranthine walked out and sat beside him. "Yeah, we haven't met long ago. When I was taken over by the spell, I was knocked unconscious and left in the middle of the forest. He was only a mid-aged hatchling but it seemed he knew me well and where I came from and brought me back to the palace. When I recovered, he was still there and we never left each other side. He is a great friend and I know he will be your friend as well Yugi." Aqua said.

Yugi nodded and walked over to Amaranthine. The dragon looked down to him before he craned his head down to nuzzle him. Yugi smiled and pet the dragon's sleek silver neck. "Well, it seemed he wants to become friends with me too." Yugi said.

Aqua smiled as well. "Yugi, you are very kind and a wonderful person. I believe it would be impossible for anyone, human, demon or beast to not deny the fact that you are a great person and deserve all the company you can need." Aqua said and Yugi nodded.

"I'm glad that you and Yami care for me and my friends so much. I don't know what I would do if we never met." Yugi said. Aqua placed a claw on his shoulder and walked with him outside, Amaranthine following behind them.

"Yugi, our life wouldn't be this special without you by our side. I think you may be the key needed for me to break this curse and like I told Dartz, we will never lose you to the hands of Pegasus and his greedy ways to gain world domination." Aqua said and picked him up, placing him on Amaranthine's back.

"Why don't we go out for a short flight before it gets late. Dinner will start soon and I know you must be hungry." Aqua suggested and Yugi nodded as he held on and Amaranthine jumped into the air and flew through the night sky, Aqua following behind them.

* * *

Ryou traveled through the forest, making sure he remembered where he was going since it was easy to get lost. After a while of walking, he came upon a clearing with a large lake sitting in the center. The moon above shined down on the lake, making it glitter with many mysteries.

He sat down on a flat surfaced rock that sat near the lake and relaxed. _'With everything that's happening, everyone seems to be so stressed. Especially Yami and Aqua since Yugi is the one Pegasus is coming after. Hopefully we can do something to stop him.'_ Ryou thought.

In the lake, a form started to show and started swimming where Ryou was sitting. Two red horns came from the water and Ryou looked, scared that something might come and attack him. A large sea dragon came from the lake, fin like wings spread out proudly as he looked down to the young boy in wonder. Ryou backed away from the dragon but the dragon purred lowly, trying to tell him to not be afraid.

Ryou looked up into the red eyes of the dragon and saw that he was only curious and would not harm him. He got off the rock and walked over to the shore of the lake where the dragon now stood, wings folded down by his side and his serpent-like body curled so he could sit upright.

"Who are you?" Ryou asked. /I am Gizamaluke (yes another FF9 reference), the Sea Dragon of the Dark Lake. Why does thy human come here? Not many humans know of thee Shadow Kingdom so how does thee know about it?/ the sea dragon asked.

"A friend of mine is a target for Pegasus and the Kings wanted to keep him safe here. My friend, Yugi, didn't want to be alone so the kings allowed his friends to come along and I'm one of them." Ryou explained and the dragon nodded in understanding.

/So why does thee travel through the forest alone?/ Gizamaluke asked again. "Well, I am very worried that Pegasus may do something tricky and capture Yugi without anyone noticing and I think he may drag us in there as well to worry Yami and Aqua's friends. I realized each happens to have a slight interest in one of us like Yami and Aqua is attracted to Yugi. I know that Bakura does." Ryou said, a slight blush tinting his cheeks.

Gizamaluke laughed softly and lowered his head. /Does thee happen to be attracted to Bakura? I know him well and he really does not open up to many but it seems he likes thee./ he said and Ryou blushed more.

"I think so too but unfortunately, I do not want to act on my feelings for him because once the problem with Pegasus is over, we may have to go back to the human world and never come back. I do not want to be together with Bakura and then break his heart because of my departure." Ryou murmured as he went to sit on the rock once more.

Gizamaluke slithered over to his side, curling his tail around the base of the rock and unfolded his wings. He wrapped them around Ryou and he looked up to him. /Thee should not worry. I believe from what you say, King Yami does not want Yugi to leave as well. As you may know, he has not chosen anyone from the demon kingdom but he is very interested in Yugi. You and your friends may just have your wish and live with them as soul mates./ Gizamaluke said.

Ryou smiled and nodded. "You may be right." he said and then realized ever since he talked to the sea dragon, he never gave him his name. "Oh yeah, I almost forget. I never told you my name. I'm Ryou." He said. Gizamaluke smiled once more.

/Well then, Ryou. I think we may become good friends and I do believe I will be there to help you from Pegasus for I despise him for everything he has done to the people of the Shadow Kingdom along with those that once lived in the Sky Kingdom. The only thing that's left of it is the Sky Palace and all it's magic which he controls./

* * *

Marik and Toben walked with Malik and Topaz through a hidden cave that was part of the Shadow palace. Not many have been down here because of some of the wild beasts that roamed around but with Marik and Toben, they can secure their safety. "So, what's exactly down here?" Malik asked.

"Well, other than the Dracozombie and Grand Dragon that lives down here, this cave leads to a hidden field of dreams. Yami and Aqua used to always go there to reminisce that they may become tyrants later in their life when they were searching for someone. But now that they found Yugi, they may or may not come back. But I believe they would take Yugi down here so he can admire the field." Marik explained.

Malik nodded as they continued to walk through the cave. When Malik got closer to a nearby wall, he heard soft snarling and stopped, looking in that direction. When he stopped, Marik, Topaz and Toben turned to him.

"What is it, Malik?" Topaz asked as he walked over to him. "There's something here but I don't know what it…" Malik didn't get to finish as a huge, bony dragon pounced on him from the shadows.

Marik was about to react and take down the Dracozombie but he was shocked when he spotted the undead dragon licking at Malik's face. He laughed as the dragon playfully licked at his cheek before he got off of him and picked him up, sitting him upright once more. "Well, there's the Dracozombie I was talking about but I know that a wild Dracozombie doesn't react like this." Marik said.

"Maybe he's been down here so long, he wanted someone to be with." Malik said as he pet the dragon's skull. "I think that what's it is if most Dracozombies shouldn't react to another's presence like this." He continued. Toben nodded. "Now all we're missing is the Grand Dragon." Toben said.

"Found him." Topaz said and they turned to see him with a green dragon wearing a black horned helmet. "Well, I guess they were always nice and was looking for a home here." Marik said. Both Malik and Topaz agreed to that. "So, what should we do with them, I don't think they would like the idea of staying down here." Malik asked, patting the Dracozombie between his petrified feathery wings.

"Well, I guess you can take them as your own since they like you and Topaz a lot and I'm betting a lot that they would follow you two once we leave anyways." Toben said. They nodded and they continued onto the field, the two dragons followed behind them, glad that they now have a master to take care of them.

* * *

Seto and Ruby took Jou and Kaiser on a tour of the Palace, just in case they wanted to leave the room. They both were amazed at the sheer size of the palace and were grateful that they were leading them through or they surely would've gotten lost if they ever left Seto's room.

"Do you happen to know where are friends are right now, Seto?" Jou asked. "I don't know. Bakura's most likely may be in his room, Marik and Toben said they were taking Malik and Topaz down to the hidden field of dreams, Yami went to talk with the council about what to do about Pegasus, Crimson and Diamond are out riding again and Aqua is taking Yugi to meet with his dragon, Amaranthine. The only person that I don't know where he went is Ryou." Seto said.

"Hopefully he didn't get hurt or Bakura may go on a rampage." Ruby said, remembering how protective he was about the younger boy. "Yeah, I hope so too." Jou murmured. "So, where are you taking us, Ruby?" Kaiser asked. "We're heading down to the stables. If something happen to us them we can at least give you a beast that will take care of you two." Ruby said as he opened the door to the stables.

They walked through the stables, Seto and Ruby each giving a description of one of the beasts that belonged to their friends before they came up to the end that led outside. There was a few beasts that didn't have a master left. Jou walked over to a stable the held a red dragon. The red dragon tilted his head in curiosity. Jou raised a hand to pet the dragon and he leaned his head down so Jou can pet him.

He smiled as the dragon crooned like a bird seeing as that's how the dragon looked. The red dragon flapped it feathery wings in happiness as he leaned over and licked him playfully. Jou laughed softly and Seto smiled, happy to see that Jou was happy.

_'But what about our problem? Once Pegasus is done and gone, what will Yugi do? Will he leave and never return or will he stay here so Yami and Aqua wouldn't feel depressed from his departure and become tyrants?'_ Seto thought.

"Well, I guess Garnet here likes you. He normally is a tough dragon to get along with like Doruke." Seto said as he walked over to him. Kaiser looked around and saw a blue humanoid wolf sitting in a stable, carving a little figurine from a piece of wood with a five bladed weapon. He looked to Kaiser and got up, walking over to him.

/Who are you?/ he asked. "I'm Kaiser, who and what are you?" he asked back. /My name is Byron and I'm a Gnoll./ the Gnoll known as Byron said. Ruby watched as the two conversed with each other and knew that Byron may be a good partner seeing that he has great fighting skills and magics.

Ruby walked over to Kaiser and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Would you like to have him as a partner Kaiser, I know he will be helpful to you if you're in danger." Ruby said and Byron nodded. /Yeah, all you need to do is ask and I'll help ya./ Byron said proudly. Kaiser laughed softly. "I think we will become good friends."

* * *

Pegasus growled as he heard the info. "That boy is getting too much protection. We need to stop his little friends and I have a way. Keith, I want you and Dartz to head back down there tonight and instead of targeting the boy, target his friends. His weakness is his friends and if he wants them to be safe then he will sacrifice himself to me." Pegasus said and they nodded as they left once more.

Pegasus then turned to Anzu. "And as for you girl. I don't think you're ready to take position as Yami and Aqua's queen. But since you are desperate, I want you to show your worth and I'll teach you everything I know that will make you be able to become queen with just a glance into their eyes. Once you learn the spell, they will be blinded by love that they wouldn't care what happens to Yugi and they shall be all yours while I'll take care of Yugi." Pegasus said.

Anzu grinned and nodded. "What should I do first, Master Pegasus?" she asked.

* * *

After their ride, Aqua and Yugi headed into the dining hall to eat. When they entered, Yami looked over and smiled. "Hello, Yugi. You must be hungry after your ride. Come, let's eat." Yami said as he ran over and sat at the table next to Yami. Aqua walked over as well and soon, their friends came in and Yugi was happy to see them.

"Hey Yugi! I never expect you to be here!" Jou said as he ran over to him. "I didn't know you was here as well. How did you get here?" Yugi asked. "Seto and Ruby helped us when we got beaten by our father again. We were unconscious and when King Yami brought you here, they brought us as well." Jou said.

"Please Jou, no need for formalities. You're a friend of Yugi's and I care about him very much. You don't need to follow any royal laws." Yami said and Jou smiled. "Thanks Yami." Jou said. After introductions, they started to eat and soon, headed for their room to relax and rest.

* * *

"Bakura? Are you still in here?" Ryou asked as he opened the door to his room. He was worried when he didn't come down for dinner. He had a plate in hand as he walked in. A second after placing the plate on the table was he brought into a tight hug. "Ryou! You don't know how worried I was! Where did you go?" Bakura asked.

"I went for a walk in the forest and came up to a clearing with a giant lake. I met Gizamaluke there and we talked for a while before he brought me back to the palace because he knew I may have a problem finding my way back." Ryou said.

"Thank the gods you are alright. You should never be out in the open, especially with Pegasus roaming around. You never know when he may strike and I don't want to lose you." Bakura said and Ryou blushed slightly. _'Oh Bakura, now you're making it harder for me about my choice. Should I leave or should I stay and leave my friends of they head back to Domino?'_ Ryou thought.

Bakura picked him up and placed him on the bed. He held out a hand and a black soul sphere appeared in his hand. "Please, Ryou, take this. If Pegasus ever captures you, at least I will know and defeat him myself if I have to." Bakura said with great devotion that almost made Ryou cry.

_'I can't leave him now. He will be devastated if I do. I'm sorry my friends, but I can't go back with you if you make that choice.'_ Ryou thought as he took the dark sphere and it seeped into his chest slowly yet gently since it detected his soul was pure.

Bakura hugged Ryou and once more and he hugged him back, tears coming to his eyes._ 'I have made my decision now. But can I have the courage to tell him how I feel?'_ Ryou wondered as Bakura got up and went to eat the food Ryou brought for him.

* * *

Diamond sat in the stables, petting Doruke's head lightly and he purred lowly. Crimson walked inside and over to her. "Now what are you doing down here Diamond? I thought you still would've been upstairs." Crimson said.

"I know but I could help but be near Doruke. It seems he's had a hard past wherever he came from." Diamond said as she got off the door to his stable and pat him once more before turning to Crimson.

"Well, I'm getting tired so how about we head to bed." Diamond said and he nodded as they left from the stables.

* * *

Jou and Kaiser sat in Seto's room, looking outside the window. Seto and Ruby walked inside and watched them. Seto walked over to Jou and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's the matter, Jou?" Seto asked. He looked up to him.

"As much as I should hate my father for what he does to me and Kaiser, I still worry for him. What happened ever since we were gone? Did he go back to his old ways and drinking til he passed out? Or did he finally changed his ways?" Jou said.

"Well, I do not know much but if you want, I can go check for you. Ruby and I hate your father as well for what he did to you and Kaiser but since you worry for him, I will check on him for you." Seto said as he unfurled sapphire wings and flew out the window, heading back to the human world.

"Hopefully he's ok. As much as I want to deny it, he's my only family member ever since mom left." Kaiser said. Ruby came over to him and hugged him softly, telling him that everything will be ok.

* * *

Marik was lying on the bed, Malik sitting beside him. "So Malik, do you and Topaz plan to stay here with us?" Marik asked. "Well, I'm still thinking about it. The Shadow kingdom is a wonderful place but I don't know what my friends will choose. Yugi may want to stay here because he loves Yami and Aqua, I can tell. Ryou is the same with Bakura. I don't know about Seto and Jou or Ruby and Kaiser. Diamond is starting to get close to Crimson but I don't know about them either."

"And what about me?" Marik asked, turning onto his side to look to him. "Well, I really like you, Marik, but like I said, I don't know if Topaz and I are planning to stay. I don't want to leave, I truly don't but our sister may worry about us since we left without saying a thing to her about where we went to." Malik murmured.

Marik said up and wrapped his arms around him. "I don't want you to leave either, Malik. I love you and I never want you to leave me." Marik whispered and Malik blushed lightly. "I love you too, Marik." Malik said with a smile. He smiled as well and turned Malik around to face him before kissing him soundly.

He moaned quietly through the kiss before he noticed he was laying down on the bed with Marik looming above him with a small smirk. "But, if you do plan to leave, let's at least share a night together." Marik purred and Malik nodded quietly.

* * *

Yugi giggled as Aqua tickled him quietly with his tail. "Quit it, Aqua!" he laughed. Aqua smiled and continued to tickle him before he stopped and let Yugi relax. "So, what would you like to do tomorrow?" Aqua asked.

"Don't know, I guess whatever you would like to do Aqua." Yugi said. Aqua thought about it before a idea shined through glazed eyes. "I know, how about I take you down to town. I bet many of the children would love to meet you." Aqua said and Yugi nodded before he yawned.

Aqua got up from his spot on the bed and let Yugi lay down before he covered him quietly and kissed his forehead. "Night, Yugi." Aqua said quietly. "Night, Aqua." Yugi said quietly before he fell asleep.

Aqua went to his own bed and lied down before he whistled softly and Lati came in the room. "Lati, watch over Yugi until Yami's gets back. He said he went down to the dungeon to check about the ugly wench." Aqua said and she nodded as she stood beside Yugi.

But when Yami got down to the dungeons, the guards told him that she escaped along with Keith. _'Only the work of Dartz.'_ Yami thought and told the guards to patrol the palace closely. _'I will not let Yugi be taken away nor will I let my friends' love interest be taken away either.'_ Yami thought as he went up to his room and saw that Yugi and Aqua were asleep.

He smiled at Yugi's peaceful expression and walked over to the bed and lied down beside him. _'Goodnight my little love.'_ Yami thought.

* * *

Once again, later that night, Dartz and Keith snuck into the palace. "Ok, Pegasus told us to get the boy's friends but not him. Come on, let's get a move on. The guards are starting to tighten up security." Dartz said. Keith nodded and they both headed for the other rooms that belong to Bakura, Marik and Seto.

In Bakura's room, he and Crimson were sleeping comfortably with Ryou and Diamond by their side. _'This may be a little bit hard.'_ Dartz thought as he snuck over to where Diamond was. He whispered a quiet teleportation spell and Diamond disappeared from Crimson's arms. Keith did the same and saw that Bakura was starting to wake up as soon as Ryou left his arms.

"Crap, he must've fused part of his soul to the boy. Let's get out of here before he wakes up and kills us on the spot." Keith hissed quietly and they left as quickly as they came. Just as Bakura started to wake up.

"Ryou?" he questioned. He felt around the bed and found out he wasn't there. "Ryou?" he asked, now worried. "No," he whispered and got off the bed quickly. "Crimson, wake up." He said and the black sphinx woke up.

"What? What's going on?" he asked. "Ryou and Diamond are gone and I bet I know who it is." Bakura said and Crimson got up as well before they disappeared into the shadows, needing to warn Yami before they lose someone else.

* * *

When Seto got back, he saw that Jou, Ruby and Kaiser were asleep and he didn't want to disturb Jou. He slid in beside Jou quietly and fell asleep. Keith and Dartz came into the room before they made quick work with teleporting Jou and Kaiser before Seto and Ruby woke up. They left, only having one room left and the hardest they would have to deal with.

* * *

Marik lied in bed, breathless as Malik laid beside him, sleeping after their little session. "Now, I better fuse you with a part of my soul so I can make sure you are never lost from me." Marik said as a pat of his soul came into his hands and he let the soul sphere seep into Malik.

"Goodnight my little lover." Marik said before he went to sleep, making sure the Dracozombie was watching over Malik since Toben and Topaz were in another room. Outside the door, Keith scrunched his nose at the smell of sweat and semen. "Well, Marik didn't spend no time pounding the little human into next week." Keith said.

"Shut up and wait here Keith. I might have to do this alone to risk not having you get caught again. You suppose to be a second in command but you can get beaten so easily." Dartz said as he went into the room.

But as he went inside, a snarling Dracozombie is what he faced. Draco growled and Dartz backed away. /Why are you here/ he said in a scratchy voice. "That would be nothing you need to know about, now move out my way." Dartz commanded but jumped up when the undead dragon let out a breath of zombie smoke. /I shall protect my new master, leave now or be fated to become a zombie as well./ Draco hissed with a guttural growl.

Dartz growled and summoned the shadows from the wall and since Draco has been trapped in the hidden tunnel, he wasn't prepared for it and was captured. He growled again and tried to break free as Dartz walked over and started the spell.

Once Malik was gone, he turned back to Draco. "Tell your master's lazy lover that he's gone now and if he wants him back, convince Yami to bring the boy and Aqua." Dartz said as he left the room and the shadows disappeared.

He got up and ran over to Marik, waking him up. "What is it, Draco?" he asked tiredly. /Malik is gone, he was taken by Dartz and was sent up to Pegasus. In order to get him back, you must convince Yami to give up Yugi and Aqua./ Draco said. "Crap. We better warn Yami about this." Marik said as he got up and put on some clothing before running of to see Yami.

* * *

After they captured Topaz, they left as well but not without alerting the beasts that were own by them. Doruke growled as he jumped over to door to his stable and went to see the gods. He knew he wasn't worthy but he needed one of their help to save his master.

Slifer looked to him when he came through the door and with short growls and grunts, he understood the message and with a mighty roar, he left through the chamber door and up to the sky palace with Doruke, Garnet and Byron, Gizamaluke following behind him when he sense Ryou was in danger as well.

* * *

Yami sighed as he sat at the council table. He held a crying Yugi in his arms. "I can't believed he stooped this low." Yami said. "What are we going to do?" Seto asked, worried for Jou's safety. "We'll wait for now." Yami said. "Why! My little angel is up there with that sadistic bastard and who knows what going on right now!" Bakura snarled.

"Please Bakura, calm down. Doruke warned the gods and Osiris is going up there now with him, Byron, Garnet and Gizamaluke. We'll see what they can do and if they can't succeed, we'll follow behind them." Yami finished as he ran a hand through Yugi's soft hair.

_'I will never agree to his wishes. Pegasus, you have crossed the line for the last time and I will not tolerate you trying to endanger my love and his friends.'_

* * *

"Well, well. I see you did a good job. Now all we do is wait and soon, we'll have the only weakness that will make Yami bow down to me instead." Pegasus said as he laughed. Keith and Dartz nodded.

_'But you won't be in charge for too long, Pegasus. You reign will be over and mine will start.'_ Dartz thought as he looked to the huddled forms in their cell. _'And I will start by sacrificing them to Leviathan.'_ Dartz continued.

* * *

Zypher: Whoo, that was a long chapter. 13 pages long and 2:16 in the morning. Used to many FF9 monsters references. Couldn't help it but like I said, I was going to tell you about my newest story that I may be posting up tomorrow at the latest.

Sunset's Rose

Western AU

Story is based in a small gulch town where Yugi and his friends live. A secretive band of outlaws make their town the next target but when they meet, the leader has another prize in mind. But with Pegasus and Keith on the loose and making up their own posse to capture him and his friends, will he be able to get his prize that he waited for so long or lose him in death because of a jealous man that had his eye on him first.

But that's all for now, please review while I head to bed now. Night everyone.


	8. A Spell of a Spell

Zypher: I'm sorry everyone that you have to wait so long but with everything being messed up, I only have so much time to upload my stories but I'm on track now with the next chapter to Love Can Have a Blind Eye. Enjoy.

* * *

Love Can Have a Blind Eye

Chapter 8

* * *

Diamond slowly woke up and found that she wasn't back in Bakura and Crimson's room. Or the palace for that matter. _'Where are we?'_ she thought as she got up. She looked around and spotted the others lying on the floor, either sleeping or knocked unconscious. _'How did we get here?'_ she wondered once more and looked up when she heard a door open.

She growled though when she saw who appeared in the doorway. "Aww, is Diamond not happy to see me?" Anzu asked in a sugar-coated voice. "No, who would want to see your ugly face?" Diamond retorted and she sneered. "Well, who cares about what you think? Soon, you and your pathetic friends will be out of my life and Yami and Aqua will be all mine." Anzu said.

She growled even louder. "And what makes you think that's possible? They already hate you enough and I know they despise you for showing up in the Shadow Kingdom in the first place when you wasn't invited." Diamond said.

"Who cares. We're not even in the Shadow Kingdom anymore. We're in the Sky Palace where Pegasus rules and soon, you and the others won't be no more once Yugi and Aqua is brought up here for your safety." Anzu said laughing.

"Don't count on it. I know our new friends will come and help." Diamond said and Anzu huffed before leaving. "Whether they help you or not, soon they will be too late because Yami and Aqua will be immobilized in love by me and the first thing I will have one of them do is to devour Yugi since I hate him the most out of all of you. Maybe I'll come back to let you witness such a demise." Anzu said before she shut the iron door once more, leaving Diamond in the dim lighted room.

_'I don't know how she's planning to do it but please, Doruke, hurry and come with the help of the gods.'_ Diamond thought as she sat on the cold floor, waiting for the others to wake.

* * *

Osiris and the others laded at the back entrance to the Sky Palace since it was guarded so little. Doruke hopped off from his back along with Byron. /So, how are we going to find them/ Byron asked.

/At the most, they should be in one of the dungeons. We must hurry before thee is hurt./ Gizamaluke said. Doruke nodded and headed over to the door, opening it silently and looked around before nodding his head to show the coast was clear.

Osiris went in first and slipped into the nearby shadows along with the others. But they have a time limit now for if they don't save Yugi's friends and get back to the palace before Anzu gets to Yami and Aqua and use the Love Immobility spell on them, then they may all be doomed.

* * *

Yugi sat in Yami's room, still crying for the loss of his friends. But he knew that Marik, Bakura, Ruby, Crimson, Seto and Toben will be taking the brunt of the pain since they weren't able to protect them before they got transported to the Sky Palace. Aqua came in silently and was saddened to see Yugi still depressed. He walked over and jumped onto the bed beside him.

"Yugi, do not worry, I know that they will not fail to bring your friends back. With Osiris there, it shouldn't be a problem." Aqua said. Yugi nodded and turned to him, hugging him silently and he returned the gesture, knowing Yugi needs all the comfort he can get until his friends are safe back in the palace.

* * *

"Yami, please? Let us go up there and try to see if we can help them out? They may not succeed even with the help of Osiris. What happens if they have a trap waiting for them?" Marik said. "I told you, we must wait. If we all head up there then that will just make the problem worse and leave Yugi vulnerable to be captured by Keith or Dartz. If they succeed with that then they all may be killed." Yami said.

Bakura growled lowly, still not liking the thought of Ryou being up there in some cold dungeon and look upon by Pegasus, Keith or Dartz. _'If they dare hurt him in a way I dare not think of, I will tear out their hearts and mutilate their bodies until I can't even recognize them.' _Bakura thought.

Yami looked over to him and sighed. He knew that Bakura was normally the emotionless one of their little group but after meeting Ryou changed him for the better just like the rest of them. _'And just like him, we all worry about their safety for if they get hurt, then it will be a total massacre.'_ Yami thought.

They left the room after discussing an alternative plan if Osiris and the other beasts doesn't succeed with liberating Yugi's friends.

* * *

Soon, the rest of them woke up and Diamond explained where they were currently. "So, how are we going to get out of here before Anzu makes Yugi an entree for Yami or Aqua?" Jou asked. "I don't know but hopefully they sent out the gods to come and get us before she gets down there and ruins Yugi's life permanently." Diamond said. Ryou sighed as he leaned back against the bars of the cell. "I hope they do get here soon. I don't want Yugi to die because of Anzu's jealously." he whispered.

"We all don't want the to happen Ryou but with this spell Diamond told us about, it may be pretty impossible if we don't get there to warn them first." Malik said. They heard a low roar and a large form appeared in the shadows behind them.

Diamond got up first, willing to protect the others from harm if needed but relaxed when she saw it was Osiris. "Glad to see you Osiris." Diamond said and he roared lowly again before he came free from the shadows with the others following behind him.

Gizamaluke looked to them. /Is thee alright?/ he asked, looking to Ryou. "I'm fine but Yugi will not be if we don't get out of here soon." Topaz said. /Why ever not?/ he asked again.

"Because there's this girl named Anzu and she hates us and Yugi a lot. She followed us back to the palace and was trying to worm her way into making Yami and Aqua change who they want for a soul mate and they threw her in jail. But unfortunately, Dartz freed her and took her up here and I'm guessing she told Pegasus of her problem and since he wants to ruin Yami and Aqua's life, he taught her a spell that will make them fall in love with her and not care about what happen to Yugi.

"And if we don't get down there to warn them before she uses the spell, Yugi will be nothing but a walking meal to them." Jou explained. Diamond looked over to Veeshan, seeing as she was never in the palace before. "And may I ask who you are? I never seen you in the palace before." she asked.

-I am Veeshan, Mother of all Dragons. An old friend of Yami has told me of your capture and what that foul girl is planning to do with the future soul mate of the Shadow Kings from you. It is unacceptable and I will not tolerate this especially since it is dealing with Aqua. We must get down there now before she does ruin Yugi's life.- Veeshan said.

Osiris roared in anger and agreement as he knelt down onto the ground, motioning for Malik to climb onto his back. He did so while Ryou got onto Gizamaluke's back and Jou on Garnet's. Byron and Doruke climbed onto Osiris's back as well and they flew off through the shadows again, hoping to make it to the palace before Anzu does.

* * *

But unfortunately, she was already there and heading to their room as of now. Since she learned the ability to go through, she made it past the guards with ease, _'Now all I need to do is tell them what to do and poof! No more Yugi and I'll be the new queen of the Shadow Kingdom.' _Anzu thought with glee as she entered the room, catching their attention. Aqua growled and left the bed.

"What are you doing here, girl? You should be locked in the dungeons like the pathetic person you are." Aqua hissed. She looked to him quietly before speaking. "I know I should have but Dartz helped me out and thanks to him taking me to Pegasus, you two shall soon be mine." Anzu said and he growled again.

Yami got up as well, fangs bared as he looked to Anzu but that was his undoing as the spell started to take effect. Yugi saw the change and and was worried as he slipped off the bed and stood next to Aqua. "What's going on?" he asked. "I don't know but I have a bad feeling." Aqua responded as the spell came to a close and Yami's eyes were now a darker red than usual.

"Now, you are under my command Yami and I want you to kill off Yugi. Make him into a nice meal why don't you." she said sweetly and he nodded. "Anything for you Anzu." He said in a monotone voice as he turned to them and glared down at Yugi before lunging at him. Aqua reacted quickly and picked him up before flying off to avoid Yami's attack.

He landed on the ground and looked up to them, growling. "Give him here, Aqua. He's going to be my next meal!" he yelled. "Yami, snap out of it! It's a trick! We love him and promised to protect him with our lives!" Aqua yelled back to him and moved as Yami unfurled his wings and came at them.

"I don't remember such a promise. Only that Anzu wants me to get rid of him and I'm not planning to disappoint her." Yami hissed and charged at them again but Aqua dodged and flew out the room, Yami following behind. "What's going on, Aqua? Why is he acting this way?" Yugi asked, now frightened of Yami since he was coming after him.

"It's a spell I remember of and it's not pleasant. I bet Pegasus taught her how to use Shadow of Eyes or the Love Immobility spell." Aqua said as he dodged a crack of Yami's whip. "What is that spell?" he asked again.

"It's a spell that when used, it will make the person looking into the eyes of the other immobilized by love for them only and forget who they loved previously. And I can bet all the gold we have in the palace that Pegasus taught her that spell to ruin our life and make hers better by getting rid of you." Aqua said.

Yugi buried his face into Aqua's chest at the thought and hoped that he wouldn't be caught. But before they could round a corner, the iron whip hit Aqua's wing and with a guttural roar, he laded on the ground harshly, losing his grip on Yugi.

He made a move to get up and get him before Yami gets there but he called for shadows to wrap around him and he struggled, knowing that he couldn't disperse the shadows since the magick was different from the magick he and Yami shared before.

"Yami, listen to me, you don't want to do this. Yugi is our friend, our future mate. If you devour him now then our future will be ruined." Aqua said and Yami didn't pay no mind to him as he grabbed Yugi. He struggled in his grip, hoping to break free.

"Please, Yami, listen to him. You came and helped me when Pegasus came after me and my friends. Anzu is the enemy and she wants to get rid of me so she can be with you and rule over the kingdom. You don't want that." Yugi pleaded with the demon but Yami hissed.

"I don't care anymore. She will rule the kingdom just fine right beside me and nothing shall change that, especially not your death. Goodbye, little Yugi." Yami hissed and as each word passed, his form changed into that of a demonic dragon. He opened his large jaws dripping with saliva and Aqua watched in horror as Yami swallowed Yugi whole, the boy's screams echoing in the hallway.

"No, Yugi." Aqua whispered and closed his eyes, tears coming to them as Anzu came from the shadows. "Great work, Yami. Now that he's out of the way, we can live a peaceful life." Anzu said sweetly. Yami nodded absently and looked to Aqua.

"Anzu, make sure he is thrown into the dungeons for trying to change my mind about the boy." Yami said as he walked away."No, let's keep him out, he's only half blind and soon, he will fall for me as well." Anzu said and Yami only nodded as they left from the hall, the shadows leaving Aqua's prone form.

* * *

Yugi closed his eyes as he slid down Yami's throat and into his stomach. He landed in the deadly juices and came back up to the surface, wiping the juices away as he looked back up, seeing nothing protruding out that could help him climb back out. He still can't believe that Yami was taken over by a simple spell, done by Anzu no less.

"Yami, why? You are stronger that this. Some spell shouldn't have taken control of you that easily unless it really is that powerful. And if it is..." Yugi said quietly as he looked around the pulsating insides of the demon. "Then I may never get out of here and soon, I will be a victim like all others that you have eaten before." Yugi said softly.

He looked around and found an old ribcage of some sort of animal that wasn't digested yet and swam over to it, climbing onto it and cried silently, hoping that Aqua will figure out a way how to free him before he is digested completely.

* * *

(Zypher: I should be ashamed if I left it there so let's continue on shall we)

Osiris felt that something was wrong and once they reached the palace, he slipped into the shadows and into the hall where Aqua still lied, crying. When Osiris landed, Diamond landed down right beside him and folded in her wings as she ran over to him. "Aqua, what happened?" she asked. "We're too late. Yugi's gone, into the belly of the beast." Aqua said and she gasped. "No, Anzu got here before us?" Kaiser asked and he nodded.

"We have to save him, we can't let him become nothing!" Jou said but Ryou tugged back on his shirt. "But how? We can't possibly gut him open like a fish and get him out. That would kill Yami if not make him severely bleed." Ryou said and Jou sighed, knowing he was right. "Aqua, is Crimson and the others still here in the palace?" Diamond asked and he nodded. She got up as Osiris and Veeshan helped Aqua up as well.

"Well, we need to find Seto. He may know of how we can get Yugi out of Yami's stomach and break the spell before Anzu has complete control of him and the kingdom." Diamond said and they ran off to find Seto.

* * *

Seto looked up when he heard knocking at the door and opened it, happy to see Jou but saw their worried faces. "Seto, you need to help us." Diamond said and he nodded as he let them inside.

"What's going on?"

"After Osiris and the other beasts freed us from Pegasus' grip, Anzu made her way down here with a love spell. It was called the Love Immobility spell and she was planning to use it on Yami and Aqua. Only Yami was affected because Aqua is still half blind. But anyways, to the point. She used the spell and commanded him to go after Yugi.

"Unfortunately, we weren't able to get here in time to warn them as Aqua wasn't able to keep Yugi away from him so he became a large dragon demon from what Aqua told us and ate Yugi. We need your help to free Yami from the spell and get Yugi out of him before he's gone forever." Ryou explained.

"No, this is terrible and we only have a short amount of time to get Yugi out of Yami's stomach since his dragon form digests faster than his regular demon form. Luckily, I know of the counter spell and we need to hurry. I'll be needing your help Diamond since Yugi can't help us with this spell and use his light to power the spell." Seto said and she nodded.

"Jou, I want you and the others to see if you can get Yami and Anzu into the throne room. But be careful, because of the spell, Anzu has complete control over him by now so she may command him to come after you and the others, especially me, won't be happy to hear that Yami has eaten you and your friends as well. Take Osiris, Veeshan and the other beasts to help." Seto said and he nodded, climbing onto Garnet's back as the others got onto their respective beasts' or Osiris's back and left out, hoping to succeed before Yugi is digested.

* * *

Yami and Anzu were already in the throne, Anzu talking about how horrible her life was with Yugi and his friends around and Yami only nodded absentmindedly. They looked up though when they heard the doors slam open and Jou along with the others standing there. "You have gone too far, Anzu. Not only did you hypnotize Yami into thinking you are his future mate and hurt Aqua but you made him devour Yugi and that's not funny." Jou said angrily.

She huffed. "And what are you going to do about it? All you are is another treat to Yami." she said and looked up to him with sad eyes. "Yami, they have also been mean to me when we were in the human world before you came. Take care of them for me, please?" Anzu said sweetly and he nodded as he got up, growling at them.

"Dude, this isn't good. She has him following her every command like a dog. Okay, you guys know what to do?" Kaiser asked. They nodded and when Yami charged for them, they split up, Jou moving Garnet so he wouldn't be hit by Yami.

The god dragon went to hold Yami back and he was doing a pretty good job since he had his body wrapped around Yami, preventing him from moving albeit loosely for he didn't want to crush Yugi.

Yami roared as he tried to fight him off and then looked back to Anzu when he heard scream out to him. "Help me Yami!" she screamed as Byron and Kaiser grabbed her. "Not this time, Anzu. You are so going to pay for this if Yugi dies." Kaiser growled.

* * *

Yugi looked up when he felt Yami moving as if he was in a struggle and heard muffled voices. _'What's going on out there?'_ Yugi wondered as he held onto the slowly dissolving ribcage lightly just in case Yami finally realized he was inside him.

* * *

After she was taught the counter spell, she mounter on Doruke's back and he ran off quickly to the throne room. When she came in, she was happy to see Yami was pinned by Veeshan and Osiris but saw that Jou and Ryou seemed to be hurt along with Gizamaluke and Garnet. Doruke ran over to them first.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked. "We're fine. Yami just got loose for a brief minute to try and help out Anzu, knocking into Gizamaluke and Garnet as they flew by but Osiris got him pinned again with help from Veeshan. Hurry before he breaks free again." Jou explained and she nodded as she climbed off Doruke's back and with a low whistle, called Lati.

She came in with a shrill cry that she knew Yugi heard from inside Yami and helped Diamond reach up to where Yami was pinned. He snarled, hissed and growled as he tried to break free again but stopped when he looked to Diamond. She pulled out the amethyst jewel and swung it in front of Yami's face like a pendulum.

_"Yami, listen to the sound of my voice. Yugi and his friends isn't the enemy. Anzu is. She turned you against your true love and made you devour him. He now lies deep within you and will be gone if you don't break from her spell. Hurry and break the spell and free Yugi from inside of you."_ She whispered and he groaned softly, closing his eyes silently.

"What! What are you doing to him!" she screeched. "Sorry, Anzu, but Yami and Aqua belong to Yugi and we as his friends aren't going to let you ruin it for him." Diamond said as Yami opened his eyes again, now the same crimson red as before. "What happened and why am I like this?" he asked.

"Long story but we don't have time to explain! Yugi is inside your stomach because of a spell Anzu casted on you and her commands, she told you to devour him! He is being digested slowly if not hanging onto something that is! You're lucky we came before he is gone completely." Diamond said and he gasped as he was released from Osiris's and Veeshan's grip.

He knelt down in all fours, since he was still a demonic dragon, and started to hack lightly. Lati landed and let Diamond down as well and they all watched, hoping that Yugi wasn't dead. With help from Osiris and a well aimed hit to his abdomen, Yugi was purged from Yami's stomach slowly and into his claws.

Yami lied him down on the ground and checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one. Yugi was safe. Slimy and unconscious but safe. He nudged him slightly and with a groan, he woke up, rubbing his head from when he hit against the ribcage and found out he wasn't looking at the inside of Yami's stomach no more and sat up, looking to him.

He was still afraid that he would eat him again but was relieved when he nuzzled him with his snout. "I am so sorry, Yugi. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Yami whispered and pat his snout gently. "It's ok, Yami. It wasn't your fault, it was Anzu's fault for using that spell before you had a chance to react." Yugi whispered.

He purred lowly, nuzzling him again before he turned to where Anzu was being held by Byron and Kaiser. "And as for you, I had enough of your insolence. You have hypnotize me into not only making me think you were my future mate but making me consume Yugi as well. This is lower than low and since this was done on a Shadow King, the punishment is death." Yami growled as he walked over to where she stood.

Byron and Kaiser backed away and she shivered in fear and yet gazed into his narrowed eyes once more, hoping to hypnotize him before she's a goner. "Don't think the spell will work on me again girl. Once the spell is broken, it will be broken unless another uses it." Yami hissed and she gulped, knowing she was doomed to take her punishment.

He roared and she screamed as he grabbed her in her jaws. He snapped his jaws repeatedly, crushing her with sharp teeth and splattering blood onto him and the floor of the throne room until he gulped down her mutilated body, licking his jaws clean and snorted in anger.

Yugi walked over, although slipping a few times since he was still slimy and stood beside him, placing a hand on his foreleg. "Are you going to be ok Yami?" Yugi asked softly and he looked down to him, nodding. "I'll be fine. Come, let's get you cleaned up." Yami said and he nodded as he went to sit on his right fore claw and Yami moved to turn back to them.

"Thank you Diamond for freeing me from the spell. I can't believe she made me do such a thing." Yami hissed. "I know. I couldn't believe it either but knowing her, she thought it would be the best way to get rid of him without you finding out.

"If Osiris and the others gotten here sooner, we could've warned you before she got here but alas, we didn't but we're glad that there was a counter-spell or else we all would've been doomed." Diamond said.

Yami nodded and turned to Osiris and Veeshan. "And I thank you both for helping them out of Pegasus' grip. I don't think Marik and Bakura was going to listen to me any longer if you didn't get back here with them." Yami said and Osiris roared lowly, making it sound like he was chuckling.

-It was nothing Yami. Keara told me that something was going on and sent me over to help you for I despise Pegasus as much as you do for ridding of all the people of the sky.- Veeshan said.

"Well, now that this mess has been taken care of, time for you guys to get back into your shared rooms and the beasts back into their stables. Gizamaluke, you may stay here as well, there should be a lake in the back of the stable big enough for you. Let Osiris lead you there. Veeshan, Yah'Lir and Tirranan has been wanting to see you for a long time, they should be in another chamber beside the gods.

"Follow Osiris and he'll take you to them. I'll be out of my demon dragon form in a few hours so I'll come by to see about those injuries." Yami said and they nodded as they left headed back to their shared rooms with the other demons and Yami walked out as well with Yugi sitting on his fore claw, happy now that Yami was ok and was able to break free before he was nothing more than a dead boy in a soul demon's stomach.

* * *

Zypher: Yes, I know it was evil of me to make Yami devour Yugi but everything turned out well in the end. They saved Yugi and Anzu is dead by an angry demon. Review and I hope to get the next chapter out soon.


	9. Preparing for War

Zypher: I thank all of you that has reviewed so here's the next chapter to Love Can Have a Blind Eye.

* * *

Love Can Have a Blind Eye

Chapter 9

* * *

After everyone got settled back into their rooms with the other demons, Yami continued to take Yugi into the bathing chambers unaware that a surprising friend was waiting for them. When he entered the chambers, he was shocked to see Keara there. "Keara, when did you get here? I thought you was still in Norrath?" Yami said.

"I know but after hearing what a certain wench did to you and your future mate, I had to come. I'm glad to see that the both of you are ok now." Keara said. Yugi looked up to Yami. "Is this a friend of yours, Yami?" Yugi asked.

He looked down to him and nodded. "Yes, she is a very old friend to me and Aqua. She guarded the Plane of Sky with Veeshan but she had to leave back to another land called Norrath. So Veeshan was left to guard the Plane of Sky but then she left since it was that time for her to have her brood of eggs and her children had to watch over the nest to make sure no unworthy people got near them, that's when Pegasus took over.

"We did everything to get the Sky Palace back but for some reason, Pegasus' magick was stronger and we weren't able to pass through. So we waited until the time when the barrier was gone before we can attack and I believe ever since Pegasus took Dartz in, that's when the barrier has been weakened." Yami explained and Yugi nodded.

"So, are you going to make a plan to attack him?" Yugi asked as he slipped off Yami's claw and started to remove his slimy clothes. "Yes, Veeshan is already angry that the Plane of Sky is in his control and I will not tolerate the Mother of Dragons' home to be in the wrong hands." Yami said. Yugi nodded and squeaked as Keara picked him up.

"Now, it's time for you to get yourself cleansed. After an ordeal like yours, you will need the best cleasing method." Keara said as she summoned a waterfall of pure cleasing water and placed Yugi under the flowing waters.

He relaxed under the cooling waters, feeling all the digestive juices wash off of him. Yami watched him with a smile before getting in a larger pool that was right next to Yugi's and washed away the blood that was starting to crust over the pitch black scales. Keara looked up when she heard a low roar and smiled as she saw Tirranan appear in the doorway.

"Well, it's nice to see you again." Keara said. /I'm glad that you are back once more Red Dragon./ Tirranan said. She nodded as he started to wash Yugi off with a soft cloth.

/I wish to ask something of you, Yami./ Tirranan said. Yami looked up to him. "You may speak your mind, Tirranan." Yami said. /Yami, I would like to ask if I can be Yugi's mount. Like everyone knows, since he is a target of Pegasus, he deserves all the protection he can get.

/Veeshan already talked to the council about it and as much as they protested, they were overruled by laws of the Ring of Scales. She also has granted him a gift and made him a child of hers so he can be protected by her when he needs it./ Tirranan said.

He nodded. "Yes, he does deserve all the protection he need and you being a Lava Dragon, it will prove to be helpful. I will let you be his mount if Yugi would like the idea as well." Yami said as he looked to him. He nodded and Tirranan roared in happiness.

/Veeshan will be happy to know that I will be there to protect you from now on, Yugi./ he said as Keara picked him up and wrapped him in a towel. "I'm glad, I hate to see people sad or angry. But I know with all your combined force, Pegasus will go down and the Sky Palace will be Veeshan's once more." Yugi said as he was picked up by Tirranan and placed against his warm chest.

"Tirranan, why don't your take him back to my room, Aqua should be there by now." Yami said and he nodded as he left the room. "I shall go see Veeshan and tell her that Tirranan is now Yugi's mount. I guess I'll see you later." Keara said as she left the room. Yami relaxed in the water, closing his eyes._ 'Hopefully, Pegasus doesn't try anything else to harm Yugi or his friends.'_ Yami thought.

* * *

Tirranan and Yugi made it to the room and they heard the soft melody of a piano playing. _'I wonder who could be playing such a wonderful melody?'_ Yugi thought as he asked Tirranan to place him down and he walked over to the door silently. He opened it and looked inside, seeing Aqua at the piano, playing a soft tune and was singing just as softly.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Yugi looked to him before looking up to Tirranan and he nodded and waited outside as he went in quietly.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

He sat upon the bed and watched as Aqua sang.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

Aqua stopped and sighed before looking to the bed and saw Yugi there, tears in his eyes. "Oh, Yugi, what makes you cry?" Aqua said as he got up and walked over to him. "The way you sing such a beautiful song, Aqua. Where did you learn it?" Yugi asked.

"Our mother sang it to me and Yami before she died. How I can play it while I'm still half blind is beyond me though." Aqua said. Yugi moved over to him and hugged him. "Whether your blind or not, it's still beautiful to me, Aqua." Yugi said and he smiled as he hugged him back.

"What is the name of the song?" Yugi asked again. "It's called My Immortal." Aqua said softly.

* * *

The other demons were happy to have the others back from Pegasus' clutches. "Oh, Ryou, I'm so glad you're back. I was almost tempted to go up there and get you myself." Bakura said as he hugged Ryou. He pat his back.

"Don't worry, I'm back now and you don't have to worry about me being taken anymore." Ryou whispered. Bakura continued to hug him, hoping that no one will try to take Ryou away from him again. _'Cause if they do, I will not sit around this time.'_ Bakura thought with devotion for the smaller boy.

* * *

After Yami changed back into his regular demon form, he went to check on Jou and Ryou. He entered Seto's room and saw the boy was already getting his wounds treated by Seto. "Are you alright Jou?" Yami asked. He nodded as Seto bandaged the last wound. "I'm still sorry for everything that happen." Yami said.

"It's ok, Yami. Anzu's gone and everything's been taken care of for now. Everyone is ok and nothing major happened that would cause the life of someone that we all care about." Jou said. Yami nodded and with a brief wave, he left the room and visited Ryou to make sure he was alright. After checking on him, he left and headed back to his room.

He smiled when he saw Yugi and Aqua peacefully sleeping in the bed. Tirranan looked up and smiled softly before he left out the room to guard from the outside. Yami walked over to the bed quietly and sat down beside Yugi.

He placed a hand upon Yugi's shoulder. _'I'm glad that Aqua was able to find you. I never met someone like you before and I'm happy I was able to meet a person like you in this lifetime.'_ Yami thought as he continue to watch the peacefully sleeping child.

* * *

But back in the Sky Palace, Pegasus was furious. "I had enough of this! They keep on getting more and more help from out of nowhere! Keith! Call out your troops and get ready. If we can't capture those that they care for then we'll just go down there and take care of them ourselves." Pegasus hissed.

"Are you sure this is wise? They may be unprepared when we go down there but they have the Egyptian Shadow Gods down there and they'll be forced to attack us once they sense you and once you are dead or hurt, Veeshan will claim the Sky Palace once more and your magick will never break through hers." Keith said.

"I don't care! Yami has posed more of a threat with everything he does to protect a single child. Once we defeat him then no one shall protect the child or rule over the kingdom and soon, it will be ours." Pegasus said. Keith sighed and nodded as he left out the room, giving a quick wave to Dartz as he passed him.

_'So, the master is getting angry now? Soon, his anger will lead him down the path of destruction and I will take over. I may have lost the souls I was planning to use but since we are going back down there, I will get them again and no one will be there to stop me because they will be battling Pegasus.'_ Dartz thought as he slipped away into the shadows.

_'Leviathan will be reborn and no one will stop me.'_

* * *

Keara looked up, feeling that something was about to happen. Veeshan looked over to her. -Is something wrong?- she asked.

"Something is about to happen and I'm not liking where it may go. Veeshan, I think you should send Yah'Lir and Nagafen up near the Sky Palace and watch over Pegasus. He's planning something but I can't tell what." Keara explained. She nodded and called for the two dragons. When they came, she told them what Keara wanted them to do and they left soon after.

-I do believe that we should start protecting the Kingdom more closely. If Pegasus is planning an attack then we must protect the kingdom and palace until Yami and the others are prepared to protect their home.- Veeshan said and she nodded as they and the remaining dragons went to watch over the Shadow Kingdom.

* * *

Pegasus watched as the troops got ready for the invasion. "Soon Yami, you will lose everything, including your life and nothing will stop me." Pegasus said. Keith only shook his head as he stood beside him. "We are ready whenever you are, Pegasus." Keith said and he nodded as he spread out his wings.

"Launch the troops for the Shadow Kingdom! War shall be placed upon the lands of Darkness for rule over the Shadow Palace!" Pegasus announced and the troops cheered as they left from the plush clouds of the Sky Kingdom and down to the Shadow Kingdom, ready for war upon the people of the shadows.

They were unaware of the two dragons that were quickly making their way back down to warn Yami about the upcoming war.

* * *

Zypher: There, that's all for chapter 9 and yes, that is Evanscense My Immortal, I happen to love that song so I thought about borrowing it for this chapter which means I don't own. Please review if you want to see how this war turns out.


	10. War Time

Zypher: Well, this is the chapter you all have been waiting for! It's high time we show Pegasus that he should mess with Veeshan or Yami! Please enjoy chapter 10.

* * *

Love Can Have a Blind Eye

Chapter 10

* * *

Later on, everyone was relaxed and just quietly spend the rest of the day in their rooms, or at least until Tirranan came into Yami's room. He looked up to him and saw the worry in his eyes. "What's the matter?" he asked.

/I just got word from Nafagen, Pegasus is claiming war upon the Shadow Kingdom and he has sent his army down, trying to do a sneak attack./ Tirranan said. He growled and got up silently so he wouldn't wake Yugi or Aqua.

"Has Veeshan and Keara been told of this?" he asked as he left out the room with the lava dragon. /Yes, Veeshan is calling all her children while Keara went to get the others along with the demon army./ Tirranan said. He nodded.

"Ok then, go join with Veeshan and take care of the front line to Pegasus' army. Send Voxx to protect Yugi and his friends while we're gone." Yami said and he nodded as he went to do as he was told. Yami became his dragon form once more, blinding rage his eyes as he went to the border of the Shadow Kingdom.

Yugi woke up when he heard the roar of the other dragons and looked around for Yami. "What's going on?" he wondered as he got up and left out the room. He saw Voxx and went over to her. He tapped the dragon's foreleg lightly and she looked down to him.

"What's happening here?" he asked. /War is being raged upon the Shadow Kingdom. King Yami has went to take care of it with Veeshan and the other dragons. He left me here to watch over you and your friends./ Voxx said.

Yugi started to worry but he knew that Yami would win. He believed in him. _'Pegasus will not defeat Yami. He will defeat them all and save the kingdom.'_ Yugi thought before he was led back to the room so he could at least watch over Aqua.

* * *

Yami flew over to Veeshan and looked to the line of dragons she had. "How bad did Nafagen say the first line of soldiers were?" he asked. -They are armed with bows and spears but we can take them down easily as long as the winged dragons are careful of being hit. Without their wings they will have to guard castle grounds and we will be needing all the power we can to take out Pegasus' air army first.- Veeshan said.

He nodded. "Ok then. If they want to try a sneak attack, we'll do the same. Veeshan, contact Yah'Lir and Tirranan. Tell then to separate the winged dragons into two groups and surround the edge of the forest. When Pegasus' army comes, attack from the sides. They won't be prepared for it and that will throw them off course. Then we can attack head on." Yami said and she nodded as she told Yah'Lir and Tirranan what Yami told her.

_'We are running out of time now. Pegasus is on the attack course and he's trying anything to separate Yugi and I. I will not let him succeed and that means that Yugi will have to make his decision. Become me and Aqua's soul mate or return home before Pegasus can harm him or his friends.'_ Yami thought.

_'Hopefully he will make the choice that his heart chooses.'_

* * *

Soon, the army was closing in, Pegasus watching from a safe distance. "Keith, is the Shadow Kingdom in sight?" Pegasus asked and he nodded. "Ok then, get ready to attack." Pegasus said and he nodded once more as he flew to the front line. "Men, ready your weapons!" Keith announce and they did so. "Get ready!" Some of the arrows lit up in flames as they aimed for the villages.

"And..." he started but wasn't able to finish as a battle roar came and Yah'Lir along with Tirranan led the dragons to attack the sides. They weren't prepare for this and didn't have time to react and come up with a counterattack.

Pegasus growled and looked to Keith. "Continue your attack Keith!" Pegasus yelled and he nodded as he told what soldiers that weren't attacked by the dragons to continue their attack on the village.

They did so but none hit as Yami and Veeshan came to attack head on with the remaining dragons. Most fell from the sky, torched by the red and black flames of Yami and Veeshan as they continued to battle through the lines of air soldiers. Unknown to them as well as Pegasus, Dartz left to head to the castle once more, knowing he must complete his plan before the war was over.

* * *

Yugi and the rest of his friends stayed in Yami's room with Aqua as Voxx guarded from the outside. Unknown to them, someone was watching them from the shadows. _'Perfect, Aqua is asleep and the dragon is still outside. This should be easy.'_ Dartz thought as he slipped away from the shadows and snuck up behind them. Aqua felt that something was wrong and woke up, looking around. Yugi looked to him.

"What's wrong, Aqua?" he asked. "Someone is in here." Aqua said as he jumped off the bed. He looked around before growling and charging for the shadows, tackling Dartz down. Voxx came in when she heard the disturbance and looked to the shadows. /What's going on?/ she asked.

"Someone tried to attack us but Aqua found out and is fighting whoever is in there." Ryou said. /I know it can't be Yami or the others cause there outside protecting the castle. There's only one person that I can think of and that's Dartz. Keara has told us about him./ Voxx said. "We have to go help him. Aqua is not fully cured from the curse yet." Yugi whispered but Voxx held him back. /Let him take care of this. I know he can win./

* * *

Dartz threw Aqua off him and got up. "So, you think you can beat me so easily? You are useless with that sight of yours." Dartz growled. "If I'm so useless them how come I can still see you just as easy." Aqua snarled and attacked him again. The fight ensued and as much as Dartz hated to admit it, Aqua was winning.

_'If this keeps up, I will never get those souls for Leviathan.'_ Dartz thought and shot a dark ball of energy at Aqua, knocking him far away and he escaped into Yami's room, glaring up to Voxx. "Give me the children and I won't hurt you." he said.

She stood in front of them, glaring down at Dartz. /I will not let you take those that the soul demons have chosen. You will have to defeat me in order to get to them./ Voxx said with a growl. Dartz snarled and summoned tendrils of shadows to capture Voxx.

She smacked them away with ease but more came as she did so, keeping her occupied. Dartz snuck past her and grabbed Yugi and the others with more shadow tendrils.

"Now, I have you and you will be perfect to summon Leviathan." Dartz said, laughing. Voxx tried to go after him but with the shadow tendrils grabbing at her, she couldn't do much. /Aqua! Are you still in there? I need your help!/ Voxx called and Aqua came through the shadows, growling harshly and eyes narrowed.

"Let them go, Dartz." he grounded out through clenched teeth.

"Why? They are needed for the ritual."

"You are not summoning Leviathan while I'm around. Yugi and his friends are important to us and you are not going to take that away from us." Aqua hissed before breathing out dark fire at Dartz who wasn't prepared for it and lost his concentration of the tendrils, freeing Voxx and the others.

Aqua flew up into the air and grabbed Dartz before turning to Yugi. "Yugi, go with Voxx and find a better place to hide. I'm going to take care of this lowlife myself." Aqua said before flying out through the window.

"No! Aqua, don't go!" Yugi cried to him, wanting to follow him but Voxx held him back once more. /Yugi, I can't let you go out there in the middle of a war. You might be killed and Yami or Aqua wouldn't want that./ Voxx murmured. "But I have to help him. I don't want to lose him or Yami." Yugi said, tears coming to his eyes.

Diamond walked over to him and pat his back. "As much as I hate to agree with Voxx, she's right but I think we could help out in another way." Diamond said as he looked up to him. "How?" Yugi asked.

"We have our own mounts, we can take those that can fly and help them out." Diamond said. "She's right but we may get hurt in the process." Kaiser said. "But we have no choice. I want to be out there and help Marik." Malik said.

Voxx looked to them all and saw the determination they held. /Alright. I will let you all go but please, be careful. None of them wants to see you hurt out there./ Voxx said and they nodded. "Thank you Voxx." Yugi said before he and his friends ran out to the stables.

* * *

Yami's army was winning with ease until Pegasus called for more reinforcements. /Yami, is would be best if we called the gods. They will help a lot more./ Keara said. Yami nodded and told Tirranan to go and get the gods until his saw something coming from the castle. "Yami! We're coming to help." Yugi called from Silver's back.

"Yugi! What are you doing here!" he exclaimed. "We want to help you win this war. I had enough with Pegasus trying to ruin your life." Yugi said. Yami smiled and flew over to him, nuzzling him softly. "Well, thanks for your help, Yugi." Yami said before backing away.

"There are only a few more air forces left. I want you and your friends to protect the castle with Marik, Bakura, Seto, Crimson, Ruby and Toben. Pegasus called for some more reinforcements and they are going to attack the village and the castle. They might need more help until we take care of the last of his air forces." Yami said and he nodded.

He flew off with his friends behind him and Yami watched them go before he felt a piercing pain in his back and turned to see more soldiers shooting arrows at him. He flung them away with his tail before attacking, a rain of blood showering down on the dark grounds along with a few body parts and feathers of the soldiers.

* * *

Seto looked up when he saw them and flew over to them. "What are you guys doing here? You should be inside." Seto said. "I know but we wanted to help. Yami told us you guys may need more help down here." Jou said he nodded as he flew back down with them following behind him.

"Since you are down here, we are going to head in and protect the village. You stay here and protect the castle from harm." Seto said and they nodded as they ran off. After they left, Tirranan came from the castle, the gods following behind him. "Well, that's it for the air forces. They can't stand up to them." Topaz said. They nodded and prepared for battle when they heard the clash of the ground armies attacking.

"Our army can't take much more, Pegasus, what should we do?"

"There is only one hope. Dartz had better succeeded with it since he left so abruptly."

"What do you mean?"

"Summoning Leviathan."

* * *

Aqua flew a little ways from the castle before dropping Dartz. He landed harshly on the ground as Aqua landed in from of him. "I do believe this would be the best place to take care of you once and for all." Aqua murmured. He got up, laughing slightly. "Yes, this would be the best place but that still won't save you or the Shadow Kingdom from Leviathan." Dartz whispered.

"What do you mean?" Aqua demanded. "He's being summoned as we speak. I may not have gotten the souls that I wanted to use to make him powerful but the souls of the soldiers that died would suit perfectly." Aqua growled and looked up, seeing the sickly green pillar of light rising from a distance.

He flew off, never hearing the mocking laughter of Dartz as he went to go and warn Yami. _'He may have summoned Leviathan now but that doesn't mean we can't stop him.'_

* * *

Diamond looked up, seeing the pillar of light as well. "What could that be?" she asked. "I don't know but I have a feeling that it's something we will have to worry about greatly." Jou said.

* * *

Bakura looked up as well, impaling the last soldier with a spear. "We're too late. Dartz has summoned Leviathan. We don't have nothing strong enough to stop him. Not even the gods can defeat him." Bakura said. "They may not but I know Yami has something that can." Seto said.

* * *

Aqua flew up to where Yami was. "Yami, what are we going to do about Leviathan?" Aqua asked as he flew beside him. "The three gods may not be able to defeat him alone but with some help from Veeshan, Timaeus, Hermos, Criteas, Infernal Flame Emperor and Ocean Dragon Lord, Neo-Daedalus, we can defeat him. Go and summon them. Veeshan, the gods and I will hold him back." Yami said and he nodded.

"Please be careful, Yami. Yugi is counting on us." Aqua said before flying off. Yami nodded as he glared as the form that's starting to appear. _'Yugi and his friends' life depends on this battle, if we do not win, then the Shadow Kingdom along with the world will be in ruins.' _Yami thought.

* * *

Dartz laughed as Leviathan appeared. "Sorry Pegasus but such a beast this magnificent shouldn't be controlled by you. I think I will offer my soul as well to power him to the point of infinite strength. The world will soon be mine!" Dartz said as the Orichalcos appeared beneath him and took his soul, combining him to Leviathan. "Now, our power is greater that no other!" he said as Leviathan appeared from the pillar of light, roaring his fury upon the Shadow Kingdom.

* * *

"This is it. The battle to end all battles." Toben said. "If we don't win this then the world is in peril." Ruby said as they flew up to where Yami waited. "This is the battle that will determine our fate." Crimson said. "Lose and we lose everything we have." Marik said. "And we are not going to lose those that we care for." Bakura said.

"And I will not lose Yugi to this beast." Yami said with narrowed eyes. Veeshan, Osiris, Obelisk and Ra flew up beside him. /Are you ready for the attack, Yami?/ she asked. He nodded.

"Attack!"

They charged into battle. This one battle will determine everything. Will they succeed with winning against the ultimate beast or die trying to do so?

* * *

Zypher: There, done with chapter 10. Review so Dartz and Leviathan can be defeated once and for all. Why I added Infernal Flame Emperor and Neo-Daedalus to help out is beyond me. Maybe cause I happen to like those two cards alot. Oh well. Like I said before, please review so we can defeat Leviathan. Your reviews will help power Yami and the others to victory!


	11. The Defeat of Leviathan

Zypher: Whoo, ok. Let's get this chapter started. I hope you will enjoy chapter 11 to Love Can Have a Blind Eye.

Warning: Very, very hardcore lemon scene between Yami and Yugi ahead. I will give you a warning and if you don't pay attention to it then don't sue me when you get a heart attack or any other health threatning problem from it.

* * *

Love Can Have a Blind Eye

Chapter 11

* * *

When they charged in for battle, Leviathan saw them and roared, prepared to defend himself. Yugi and the others watched from below, hoping that nothing bad will happen to the dragons or the demons. _'Please, be careful, Yami. I don't want you to die.'_ Yugi thought as he continued to watch.

* * *

"We have to distract him somehow." Yami said as the large serpent started to attack, trying to hit them with large beams. -I can distract him for you. He is powered by the souls he has taken. If you can suck them out, he will be weak and the dragons of legend can defeat him.- Veeshan said. Yami nodded and watched as she went to distract Leviathan's fire from them.

"Come on! Let's hurry before Aqua comes back with Timaeus, Critias, Hermos, Neo-Daedalus and the Infernal Flame Emperor." Yami said and they nodded as they came behind the large serpent.

"You cannot defeat us! We are unstoppable and we will take over the world and all lands that belong with it!" Dartz said as Leviathan continued to try and hit Veeshan, missing horribly.

* * *

"What is that fool doing? He was supposed to give control of Leviathan to me!" Pegasus growled as he started to fly down there. "But Master Pegasus! What if he kills you? You will never get the control you deserved." Keith said. "I don't care, as long as Leviathan is this powerful, I deserve that power." Pegasus said as he continued to make his way down there.

"Fine. I hope your death is painful. I know I shouldn't have joined with you in the first place." Keith said quietly before turning to the remaining soldiers. "Come on men! We're heading back!" Keith annouced and they followed him back to the Sky Palace.

* * *

Aqua landed at the temple where the dragons were held and walked inside. He came into the main room and saw the dragons have been crystallized, three swords each embedded into their eye, claw and jaw. _'Dartz must've done this ahead of time before joining up with Pegasus.' _he thought as he flew over to Hermos and removed the sword from his claw.

The crystal that encased him cracked and fell from the dragon. He opened piercing yellow eyes and roared, glad that he was free once more. Aqua them moved over to Timaeus and pulled the sword from his eye. The dragon was released as he went over to Critias. He removed the sword from the dragon's jaw and he was released from the crystal ice.

He told them of what happened and soon, they were on their way back to the Shadow Kingdom. "Before we get there, do any of you know the location of Neo-Daedalus and Infernal Flame Emperor?" he asked. Critias looked to him, lavender eyes giving a sad glow before speaking.

/They were sealed away somewhere else by Dartz. We couldn't find out where because we were the first to be sealed./ he said. Aqua sighed. "Well, we best hope we can win with you strength alone. You may not even need to change into the legendary knights this time if Yami and the others found a way to weaken Leviathan." Aqua said and they nodded as they continued on their way.

* * *

In truth they did. By them being soul demons, they were able to take the souls Leviathan used to be revived. Leviathan roared as Yami bit into his neck. Dartz growled, knowing as long as he was latched on, they won't be able to get him off so easily. Pegasus finally made his way down and Dartz commanded Leviathan to stop for a split second to listen what Pegasus had to say.

"Dartz! I thought you were giving control of Leviathan to me!" he said, quite angry. "Yes, I did say that but I couldn't let you since Leviathan didn't have enough souls to be reborn, so I sacrificed my own life and he gave me the power to control him. And now, I can get my revenge on you for not letting me take part of the Sky Palace magick because you thought I was so weak." Dartz said with a dark laugh and with a final beam, Pegasus was defeated, his charred body falling to the ground.

Yami growled, biting down harder on the serpent's neck. Leviathan roared in pain, both he and Dartz feeling the souls leaving them and their power decreasing. "NO!" he yelled and Leviathan swiped his tail around, hitting Yami and knocking him off. Veeshan growled and she breathed a burst of flames to hit Dartz.

Her fire was combined with the magick of the others demons and that caused severe damage to Leviathan. He roared in anger and shot out another beam, hitting them and they plummeted to the ground, hitting it harshly.

"Oh no!" Ryou cried as he ran over to help Bakura. He felt the pain he went through and frankly, he should be immobilized by the pain but he knew that Bakura was strong and wasn't going to let him get hurt. He gave him a part of his soul for a reason and that was to protect him from danger. As long as he did so, Ryou will always be by his side. He helped him up while the rest went to help the others.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Bakura nodded. "I'm fine, hopefully Aqua gets back with Timaeus, Hermos and Critias soon." Bakura said before unfurling his wings again. "Stay back. The last thing we all need is for Dartz to target you and your friends." he said before flying off once more, the others following behind him.

* * *

Yami flew up again, biting down on Leviathan's neck once again, this time aiming for a place where he couldn't reach to swipe his tail at him. He roared and anger and squirmed around, trying to dislodge Yami from his neck. The others did the same as Veeshan continued to shoot fire at him, causing him to have more of a problem as he was now.

_'If this keeps up, we will be too weakened to fight the dragons.'_ Dartz thought. No longer after he said that, they heard the piercing roar of Timaeus as flames encircled his head. He roared in pain and with a final movement of his head, he was able to get Yami and the other demons off his neck.

They stayed back, hoping that they were able to take enough souls so Leviathan could protect himself from most of the dragon's attacks. Aqua growled, holding one of the swords he pulled from the dragons. They went to attack, Leviathan ready to attack once more. Yami was praying to the gods that Aqua didn't get hurt.

"Critias, Hermos. Hold him for me." Aqua said and the two dragons nodded as they did so, Leviathan roaring in anger and Dartz cursing them. Holding the sword, Aqua flew down and with a quick motion, stabbed the sword through Dartz's chest. The serpent cried out in agony, Dartz being his only powerful soul to keep him alive. Dartz tried to removed the sword but it was embedded deep.

"You will pay for this! I will come back to claim the world as my own and Leviathan will be reborn once more! But I couldn't leave without giving you a parting gift, Aqua, since you're already in enough pain for being half blind." Dartz said and using what remained of Leviathan's power, he shot Aqua dead in his right eye.

He cried out, not able to dodge the attack quick enough and quickly plummeted to the ground. "Aqua!" Yami yelled and was glad that Timaeus came to help him before he could hit the ground and get seriously injured. Leviathan gave out one final roar before he fell to the ground, disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

Yami flew over to Timaeus and saw that Aqua was unconscious. "Get him back to the palace and quick, Timaeus!" Yami called and he nodded as he flew to the palace, opening the large door and went inside, Critias and Hermos following. Yami landed and Yugi ran over to him. "Yami, is Aqua going to be ok?" Yugi asked, slight tears coming to his eyes.

"I hope so, Yugi. I really hope so." Yami said before changing back into his demon form and picked up Yugi, heading back inside. The others followed behind him, hoping the same.

* * *

The healer came into the throne room where everyone was waiting to hear about Aqua's condition. "King Yami, I have came to tell you some good news and some bad news about Aqua." The healer said. "Tell us the good news then." Yami said. "Well, the good news is that Aqua is fine and hasn't taken serious damage from the blow." he said.

"And the bad news?" Yugi asked with fear. "The bad news is that the attack to his right eye caused him to be permanently blind in that eye and because of it, his left will stay permanently half blind so he can see but not clearly. There is no magick that I know to heal his left eye at least." The healer spoke. Yugi gasped and buried his face into Yami's arms, crying. Yami pat his back lightly for comfort. His friends look down, also saddened to hear this.

"Thank you. You may go now, Mahaado." Yami said and he nodded as he left the room. He turned to look up at the three dragons. "Please, would you mind looking after Aqua for me." he said and they nodded as they left the room and headed to Aqua's. He then turned to his friends. "You may go ahead and head back to your rooms. I'll comfort Yugi." Yami said and they nodded.

Crimson and Diamond were the last to leave. She walked over to Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look up at her with tearful eyes. "Don't worry too much, Yugi. Aqua may be almost close to being completely blind but we'll be here for him and for you. We don't want to see you sad again." Diamond murmured and he nodded, pulling away from Yami to hug her.

"Thanks, Diamond, that makes me feel a little better." Yugi said. She smiled and pat his head before looking to Crimson. He nodded and walked over to Yugi. He kneeled down to him and gave him a hug as well.

"Be strong, kid. We'll make sure nothing happens to Aqua ever again." Crimson spoke and he nodded as he let go of him and he smiled down to him. He took Diamond's hand and walked out the throne room with her, leaving Yami and Yugi alone. Yami got up and walked to Yugi, picking him up.

"Like she said, everything will be fine now. We have no one else to watch out for and I will keep you safe here." Yami said. Yugi nodded, snuggling closer to him and closed his eyes. "Before we head to your room, do you mind taking me back to Domino. I want to see my grandfather one last time." Yugi said softly and Yami nodded, unfurling his wings and flew off through the window.

* * *

Yami stayed by his side as they went to his grandfather's grave. The woman at the hospital said that his grandfather died not so long ago and that made Yugi even more sad but Yami comforted him once more, asking the woman where his grandfather's burial sight was.

After they got the information, they headed to a nearby flower shop and got a bouquet of flowers to place on his grave. It started to rain when they got there and Yami used his wings to keep Yugi dry which he was thankful for.

Yugi looked to his grandfather's grave, sad that his only family was gone now. _'Well, at least I can still move on, my grandfather would want that.'_ Yugi thought as he placed the white roses on the grave and silently prayed that his grandfather was in a good place now.

Yami knelt down and hugged Yugi before taking him back to the game shop, knowing that he will have to close it down now since he wanted to live in the Shadow Kingdom with Yami. On his grave, a black rose sat near the bouquet of white.

* * *

"Is there anything you want from the shop, Yugi?" Yami as as he flew through the rain quickly to prevent them from getting too soaked. "Yes, I just want to get some more things from my room before we close down the shop." Yugi said.

"Ok." Yami said. When they got to the shop, Yami conjured up a chest so Yugi could store his things that he wanted to take. As Yugi did so, Yami sat on his bed, glad that he was able to keep Yugi safe and happy. He sighed though, looking down to the floor and Yugi looked to him. "Is something wrong, Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Well, I'm happy that you are willing to stay with Aqua and I in the kingdom but I feel that something tragic may happen because you aren't a demon like me. I don't want nothing to happen to you."

Yugi walked over to him and cupped his cheek, causing him to look to him. "This sounds like a dream I had once before. I was talking to you about the same thing because I was worried I wouldn't survive or live as long as you do. I don't want to leave you, Yami. I want to be with you as your soul mate." Yugi said softly.

Yami smiled and brought Yugi close to him. "You know, I have been waiting for as long as you stayed with us for you to say that. I felt the same but I didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling you that I wanted you as a mate, especially with such dangers we had to face." Yami said and Yugi smiled.

"Well, you didn't have to worry, I was worried about the same because I thought I would have made the choice to head back home with my friends. But after everything that happened, I knew I couldn't. Your life was ruined ever since Pegasus cursed Aqua with blindness.

"He was recovering because I was there to keep you both happy. But now he turns out to be like this and if I left, it might make it worse for you both and I didn't want that." Yugi explained.

"Well I thank you, Yugi, for making the right choice for I knew if you left, I could have done something drastic that could ruin the whole kingdom without the fact of me becoming a tyrant." Yami said and kissed Yugi lightly before letting him go.

"Come now, get the rest of you things packed and we'll head back home." Yami said and Yugi nodded as he did so, closing the chest afterwards and Yami picked it up with one arm, holding onto Yugi with his other arm and flew out through the skylight, Yugi looking back to his once home as Yami flew.

* * *

When they got back, Yami placed Yugi's things away before taking Yugi over to the bed. "Do you mind waiting for a bit. That battle with Dartz and Leviathan has left me drained even with all the souls I was able to assimilate from him to make him weak. It won't take me long." Yami said and Yugi nodded and watched as Yami flew out through the window once more.

He heard a slight scratching at the door and went to open it, seeing Timaeus there and he let him inside. /Are you alright, little one?/ he asked. "I'm fine now. I feel really bad for Aqua though. He was already cursed with being half-blind and now he has to suffer through this." Yugi said as he went to sit back on the bed.

/Do not worry, for as long as I have known Aqua when he was small, he was strong. I know he will be saddened that he is permanently damaged in one eye and the other can't be fixed by his or any others' shadow magick but he will be able to cope. He has all his friends and you by his side. Me and the other legendary dragons will do our best to see if there could be another source of magick to help cure him of his permanent half-blindness in his left eye./ Timaeus said.

Yugi smiled up to him. "Thanks. I hope you and the others can succeed." Yugi said and Timaeus nodded, leaning his head down to nuzzle the small boy before he left out the room, saying goodnight to him before closing the door.

Yugi laid back on the bed, waiting for Yami's return. When he did come back, he smirked lightly and walked over to the bed. "Hopefully you wasn't planning on falling asleep before anything could happen now." Yami said and Yugi looked up to him. Seeing the unbridled lust in the other's eyes, he started to blush as he shook his head.

"No, I wasn't planning to fall asleep. Just wanted to relax a bit before you got back." Yugi said sheepishly. Yami laughed softly and climbed on top of him, looking down into those pure amethyst eyes he fell in love with when he first met Yugi.

"Well, if you wanted to relax then that's mean you're tired and I don't want that now. I will make sure you are wide awake for this experience, Yugi." Yami purred, making him blush more as Yami leaned down to kiss him lightly.

_**-Alright! **__**hardcore**__** lemon scene ahead! If you don't like then why in Ra's name are you reading it! Anywhos, for those that love lemons, sit down, lay back, have a snack ready and enjoy.-**_

Yugi moaned as Yami kissed him, wrapping his arms around the demon king's neck and brought him closer. Yami gently swiped his tongue across Yugi's lips, asking for entrance which the younger teen gladly gave. He explored the sweet orifice that was Yugi and moaned at the taste. Yugi was sweeter than any wine or fruit and Yami couldn't get enough.

But when air became an issue, he gently broke the kiss, raising one hand to caress the soft skin of the child, this purity of light that has ventured into a dark kingdom and into the arms of a desperate king. He wanted to take everything Yugi had to offer and he was willing to give the same to Yugi.

Yami pulled at his shirt lightly before slipping it off. Yugi shivered at the slight breeze that blew through the room and looked up to Yami. He smiled down to his before kissing him again. Yugi kissed back and whimpered lightly when he pulled back.

"Don't worry, the night has only begun, dear Yugi, and I promise you it will get better as it goes." Yami whispered and Yugi nodded. "Now close your eyes, little tenshi, I wish not to get blood in your beautiful eyes." Yami said and he nodded again, doing as his soon to be soul mate asked.

Yami smiled and slightly hacked lightly, emitting the blood from his previous meal back up through his throat. He let it drip onto Yugi and he shivered lightly as the warm blood coated his face. Yami continued his journey down, coating the boy in the warm, life-giving fluid. He swallowed what was left, saving it for later and sniffed the air deeply.

"Yugi, your wonderful scent is now too irresistible for me. Once coated with blood, the possibilities are endless. I'm so glad we were able to find such a wonderful gift." Yami said, lust and desire coating his voice. He leaned down and licked Yugi's cheek lightly and he moaned in rapture.

This sweet, delicious taste of the boy natural scent mixing with the blood is something no man or demon could possibly make. He continued to lick Yugi's face until it was clean of blood and Yugi opened his eyes once more, looking up to him.

"Little tenshi, you don't know how delectable you are. I could never in a hundred years find something just as delectable as you and I hope that it will never happen either." Yami said as he licked Yugi's chest clean of blood.

"Oh..please..stop teasing. I can't take it no more Yami." Yugi said, panting hard and breathless from the simple torture.

"Ah, you think I'm teasing you now, just wait. I haven't even begun little one." Yami purred as he quietly unbuttoned and took off Yugi's pants and once again, emitting the blood, he coated Yugi half-hardened arousal and his thin, pale legs, causing the younger to cry out in deepened pleasure.

His mind was in a haze of desire, lust and heated passion, amethyst eyes glazed in want and need for the demon above him. Yami saw that need and it turned him on even more, knowing he was the one to give such everlasting pleasure to him.

"Yugi," he panted lightly. "I want you to close your eyes and feel. Feel every touch I make, every caress that you feel. Scream out my name if need be. I will make sure that the want and desire you crave is sated soon but I wish to taste you fully. Give me everything your body has to offer." Yami whispered and Yugi nodded, flustered and sweat dripping down his forehead and onto the pillow situated beneath him. He closed his eyes, moaning as he felt Yami kiss him again.

Yami broke the kiss and he whimpered in need, to taste to succulent lips of the dark being above him, to feel his heated skin against his own, to experience a heaven that he wasn't willing to share with anyone else other than his demon king and the faithful blind dragon that has helped him when needed.

He was tempted to open his eyes and he heard a short laugh above him. That was his only warning as the talented, heated mouth of the demon engulfed his now hardened erection and he cried out Yami's name, gripping the dark silk sheets under his hand in a tight knuckled grip.

His first motion was to arch up into the heat that was giving him such a reaction but Yami placed his tail around the boy's waist, preventing movement and he whined, wanting to feel more.

Yami lightly sucked upon him, using his tongue to elate the pleasure the boy was feeling. Yugi continued to squirm on the bedsheets, crying and moaning, his passions aflame with desires yet to be extinguished.

Yami continued the torturous teasing and when he knew the boy was about to come, he released him and the smaller boy whined, blindly groping for Yami to bring him back to what he was doing. He laughed softly and leaned down to kiss him softly before lifting up.

"Not yet my beautiful treasure. I don't want you to come yet. I still have many thing I wish to do before taking you fully and bring you into the world of soul demons." Yami whispered as he started to remove his shirt and threw it to god knows where in the overly large room. Yugi went to open his eyes again but Yami covered his eyes once more.

"Not yet my tasty little tenshi. I was you to just feel everything I do to you. I will tell you when you can open your eyes." he purred into Yugi's ear and Yugi shivered as the hot breath caressed his ear like a soft summer breeze.

He kissed Yugi's cheek lightly before moving away and down to his pale legs and started to lick away the blood, the boy twitching every now and then from the overheating passion he felt. Once Yami was done, he came back up and kissed Yugi once again and he could feel the boy removing a hand that was gripping the sheets to tangle into his hair.

Yugi could taste the blood in his mouth and it didn't have the normal metallic taste blood has but it was sweet like honey on his lips and tongue and he pressed Yami closer to him, wanting to taste more. Yami chuckled deep in his throat as the kiss lasted for a while before he broke it.

"I can't take it anymore, little tenshi. I must have you whole. I want to ravish you, to take your delicious, sweet body. I wish to devour your screams, mewls and pleas to have more. I want to feel you wanton little body underneath mine as I take you with beastly passion but I shall be gently for I wish not to hurt you in anyway. Afterwards, will you accept to be my eternal lover throughout time and rule the Shadow Kingdom and all of it's inhabitants beside me?" Yami asked, eyes glazed with need, want and lusty passion.

Yugi opened his eyes to look up to him and nodded. "Of course...I wish to be with you for as long as you are still living and if you and Aqua were to die...I will die with you for I wish not to live my immortal life without you or Aqua." Yugi whispered in a breathless promise. Yami smiled and kissed him once more.

"Now as I said, I wish not to hurt you and I know you are a virgin for sure. I must prepare you so it will not hurt since this is your first time." Yami said as he got up from the bed, making Yugi look to him. "And of course I must prepare myself. My sweet little treat, do you trust yourself enough to perform the same act of pleasure I did for you as I prepare you for what is to come?" Yami asked as he slipped off his tattered pants, showing off his proud arousal to the younger boy.

Yugi blushed deeply before he nodded. Yami gave a sensual smile and climbed back onto the bed and Yugi sat up, crawling over to him like he was a small predator that has found its prey. Yami smirked darkly and before Yugi could come closer to his arousal, he lifted him up and kissed him soundly. He broke to kiss and let Yugi go.

"Make sure you put that talented mouth of yours to great use. I wish to feel whatever pleasure you can give to me little tenshi." Yami purred and Yugi nodded as he leaned down and silently licked the tip of the hardened erection presented to him. The demon above him moaned deeply.

"Don't stop, sweet tenshi, take me whole but don't hurt yourself." Yami said. Yugi did so, taking the head of the demon's arousal into his mouth and sucked lightly, getting another pleasured reaction from him.

Growing bolder, he took in more of the king's impressive erection and sucked, making sure he wasn't overdoing it for he could feel it pulsate in his mouth, begging to release in the sweet orifice that is his mouth. "Wonderful my sweet treat. Now turn so I can reach that little backside of yours." he purred deeply and Yugi nodded.

The demon king helped his little angel to turn just enough so he could reach without disturbing the other's work. With him in position, he placed two fingers into his mouth, sucking on them in rhythm to what Yugi was doing, coating them thoroughly.

As Yugi continued the pleasing ministrations, he reached over and placed one finger to his tight entrance, gently caressing his back with his other hand and with care, slipped it inside, causing the boy to gasp around his arousal.

The vibration cause Yami to groan, trying his best to keep control over himself. He braced himself to keep himself from getting an early release and started to move the finger in and out of his petite lover, adding the second and started a scissoring motion to fully stretch his small and tempting lover.

Yugi continued his work, making sure to not cause Yami to release his load early. When Yami was done, he used his tail to move Yugi up. "How did I do, Yami?" he asked, breathless. "You did very well, you knew when to stop when I was close and when to continued. You did very well, little tenshi, but now I want you to lay on your back. I can't wait for you any longer." Yami said and Yugi did as he was told. Yami spread Yugi's legs and situated himself between them. Lifting them up so they sat on his shoulders, he placed his straining need at the younger's entrance.

"If it starts to hurt, tell me and I'll stop until you are feeling better." Yami said and Yugi nodded, bracing himself for the pain he may feel. Yami kissed Yugi lightly as he pressed through the tight ring of muscle, silencing Yugi's yelp of pain. Tears came from his eyes and Yami broke the kiss to lick them away.

"Don't worry, the pain will be all over soon and I will make sure you feel nothing but the sweet pleasure I have to offer you." Yami whispered as he kissed Yugi's cheek. Yugi nodded and wrapped his arms around him. Yami smiled softly and pushed himself the rest of the way inside Yugi's tight little body. Once he was buried to the hilt, he waited, kissing Yugi to comfort him until the pain subsided.

When it did, Yugi moved up against Yami slightly, causing him to moan lightly but it showed him he was ready. With care, he pulled out of the smaller boy before pushing back in with a little more force. Yugi moaned at the feeling and pulled Yami closer to him.

He continued the gentle rhythm but it wasn't long before the carnal need to make the boy his mate took over all other feelings and he growled wantonly as his thrusts became faster and more harder. Yugi cried out in desire and pleasure, pushing up against Yami thrust for pleasing thrust.

Soon enough, Yami shifted his position and in a bring flash of white light, Yugi cried out and Yami smirked, knowing he found the boy's pleasure spot and with hard, pleasing thrusts, he continued to hit that spot, drinking the screams and moans the boy made until he was at the climax of his awaited release.

He felt that Yugi was about to come as well and using one hand while the other kept him above the smaller boy, he started to pump his cock, causing his little tenshi to scream out his name in an erotic symphony of pleasure.

Yugi himself couldn't handle both pleasing acts being done on him and with a final scream of Yami's name, he released his load upon his and Yami's chest. The muscles soon tightened around Yami's still straining erection and he continued on before he too released his load into the younger child, kissing him for all his worth until his climax ended.

_**-End of the lemon. Hoped you all have enjoyed.-**_

He pulled out of Yugi slowly before laying beside him, both recovering from their explosive climaxes. Once Yugi recovered from the afterglow of their lovemaking, he turned to face Yami. "Yami, are you going to change me into a soul demon now?" he asked, trying to get his erratic breathing under control. Yami nodded and sat up, looking down to him.

"Hold still for me, little tenshi, this may hurt a bit." Yami murmured and he nodded. Yami lifted him up and wrapped his arms around him. He lowered his head and with as much care as he could, bit into Yugi's neck. Yugi hissed from the slight sting but didn't move away. Yami sucked out a little blood from Yugi, including a part of his soul and broke away.

With a quiet word, a black soul sphere appeared in his hands and he lightly pressed it into Yugi's chest. He whimpered from the pain and closed his eyes tightly, listening to the soothing words Yami said to him.

Once the dark sphere became a part of Yugi's soul, he slit his wrist and held it up to him. "Drink and then I'll take you out for your first hunt. You will need to devour a soul orb and you'll become a young soul demon." Yami said, nuzzling Yugi's neck.

He nodded as he held Yami's wrist and started to drink his blood. When Yami felt it was enough, he pulled his wrist away and Yugi could feel some slight changes compared to before. Yami kissed the back of his neck lightly before getting up.

"Come, Yugi, it's time for you to get a soul orb and then you'll be a full soul demon. You only have a few changes now but you'll need to devour a soul orb to become complete." Yami said as he gathered his clothes.

He went over to a small closet and picked up two towels and handed one to Yugi who cleaned himself of the semen that covered him. Yami did the same before putting his clothes back on and picked out some fresh ones for Yugi.

He handed them to him and he placed them on as well. Once he had them on, Yami picked him up and flew out the window.

* * *

They flew over Domino, looking for a suitable person. Yami looked around before he spotted a woman with a sweet enough soul and flew down to land in the alley she was about the cross. He placed Yugi down beside him and they both waited. When she walked by, Yami grabbed her, silencing her with his hand and dragged her into the alley. Yugi watch in awe at Yami's hunting abilities.

_'Hopefully I can do the same one day.'_ he thought. With a quick snap, the woman was dead and he held a claw over her. A wispy smoke started to drift from her mouth and into his claws. It became a soul orb and he handed it to Yugi who took it gratefully. "Go ahead and eat, little one. Once you become a demon, I'll let you have your share of this woman." Yami said and he nodded.

As Yami started feasting on the woman, Yugi looked down to the soul orb before he bit into it like it was a piece of fruit. Once he was done, he felt the changes and they weren't that painless until the wings came in and he cried out as the skin on his back ripped apart to make way for his growing wings.

The small black wings appeared on his back and he sighed now that the pain was gone. He walked over to Yami slowly and sat down beside him. He looked over to him and smiled. "Aren't you just an adorable little demon now." Yami said before moving away so Yugi can take his fill.

Yugi moved closer to the body and feeling hungry, ripped off a piece of flesh with small claws. He ate quietly until he was full and Yami disposed of the body before picking Yugi up and flew off once more.

The clouds parted to show a full moon and Yami looked down to Yugi bathed in the moonlit glow. _'You may be a soul demon now but you are still my tenshi, my everlasting treasure.'_ he thought as he came to the palace and flew through the window. Yugi looked up to Yami when he placed him down.

"Yami, are you going to teach me how to fly tomorrow?" Yugi asked as they headed over to the bed. "But of course but I know that you want to see Aqua tomorrow so we'll see him first before we go, ok?" he said and Yugi nodded. They laid down in bed and Yugi snuggled up to Yami and he wrapped an arm around him. "I'm glad you came to stay, Yugi, I would never have it any other way." Yami said softly.

Yugi hugged Yami closer. "I would never leave you, Yami. I love you too much to do so and I don't want my friends or yours to feel bad if we were to part ways. But now that I think about it, now that Pegasus is dead, what would the demon council do if they find out we're still here?" Yugi asked.

"They won't do nothing. I'll make sure of it." Yami said and kissed him softly. "Now go to sleep, tenshi. It will be a long day for us tomorrow." Yami said and Yugi nodded as he buried his head into Yami's chest and fell asleep quietly.

Yami watched him for a while longer before falling asleep as well.

* * *

In the conference room, the council talked about getting rid of Yugi and his friends. "They have been here too long and I think it's time we make our move and get rid of them ourselves." One of the councilmen said and the others agreed.

* * *

Zypher: Well, it seems everything hasn't been taken care of yet. Please review if you want to find out what happens next.


	12. A Saddened Demon

Zypher: Well, I do believe it's time for me to start working of Love Can Have a Blind Eye again. This may turn out to be an angsty chapter but it will get better in the end.

* * *

Love Can Have a Blind Eye

Chapter 12

* * *

As the moonlit sun shined through their bedroom window, Yugi quietly woke up to the morning. He yawned lightly before he remembered what they were going to do today and gently shook Yami awake. He woke up as well and looked to Yugi. "Yes Yugi, what is it?" he asked.

"Remember, we were going to see Aqua today before you teach me how to fly." Yugi said and he nodded as he got up. "Come on then, let's go see if he's awake." Yami said and Yugi got off the bed as well, both leaving out the room and heading down to Aqua's.

When they got there, Yami felt a lot of sadness coming from the room and opened the door to see that the room was dark and Aqua wasn't on the bed. He looked around as Yugi came inside. "Aqua, where are you?" he called as he went farther into the room. "Please...go away. I don't want to be seen anymore." Aqua whispered.

Yugi looked to where he heard him and saw he was curled up in the dark corner, his wings covering him. Yugi walked over and knelt down beside him. "Aqua, what's wrong?" Yugi asked.

"I don't want to bee seen by no one. My condition just gotten worse and if I can't see, what the point of having others to see me." he said. "No, don't think like that Aqua. Just because you are even more closer to being blind, we will still care for you." Yugi said. "No, I can't take the pressure anymore. Yugi, please...leave me." he whispered.

"No, I'm not going to leave you, Aqua. I love you and I'm not going to let you fall into depression." Yugi said as he tried to get Aqua's wing out of the way. "But what's the point? Why should you love me when I won't be able to see you caring, loving face. I don't want you to love me when I can't even see you to return your feelings." Aqua murmured, wrapping his wings tighter around him.

Tears start to come to his eyes as he listened to him. "Aqua, whether you're blind or not, I still love you. Please...don't shut yourself away from me." Yugi said quietly but Aqua didn't say anything in return. "Please...just go, Yugi." he said softly and Yugi didn't have a response, just started to cry as he leaned against him.

"Please Aqua, don't shut yourself away from me. Please..." Yugi cried by Aqua didn't say nothing. Yami walked over and kneeled down beside him. He place a hand on his shoulder and brought him over, embracing him in a hug.

Yugi cried into his chest as Yami picked him up and left out the room. "Yami, why would Aqua lock himself away from us?" Yugi asked, not lifting his head. "I don't know, he must be extremely upset that after he was starting to get better, Dartz goes and makes his condition worse and I know that he really wanted to see you with clear eyes and not be half blind or permanently blind." Yami explained.

Yugi nodded as he lifted his head, resting it on Yami's shoulder as he looked back to Aqua's room. _'Please Aqua, don't shut yourself away from us forever. We want to help you.'_ Yugi thought.

* * *

Later that day, Yami was called in by the council and left Yugi in the room so he could rest a bit and calm down. When he reached the council room with Veeshan, she wanted to come just in case something was to happen, they both went inside, Veeshan standing beside him. "Ok, what is it you want?" Yami asked.

"We wanted to discuss with you about the humans. Since Pegasus and Dartz were defeated, as you said, the humans are to return to their realm and never come back to the Shadow Kingdom." One of the councilmen named Sharif said. "Yes, I did say that but I have changed my mind. I refuse to let them leave." Yami said and they started to complain but he raise a hand to stop them.

"I know the law but I am the king in this kingdom now and I overrule that law and letting Yugi and his friends stay. Other humans are not permitted to these lands but they are the only ones to be living here in the palace with us." Yami said.

"But your highness, they are human, a soul trapped in a mortal body. They surely will not last long here." Another by the name of Nabil said. "I know that but we have found love in them ever since their stay and I know Seto and the others will let them become soul demons and their mate so they can live here without any other soul demons trying to come after them.

"I have already done so and I will not let you try and make them leave the palace because of our ancient law." Yami said and they started to argue again until Veeshan let out a deafening roar.

-I heard enough! They will stay here under the law of the Ring of Scales, me being at the head! The king has found love in one mortal child and you dare try to come between them! You should all be denounced from your role as council members for daring to think such a thought! If you dare try to do anything to harm one of them, you will have to deal with me, the Goddess of Dragons.- she said with anger and they nodded with fear. Yami looked up to her with a smile.

"Thank you, Veeshan." he said and she nodded. -It was nothing, they should learn their place as long as I'm here.- she said before turning back to them. -And as for you, I do not want to hear a thing about you trying to devise a plan to hurt Yugi and his friends. If you do, I will make sure your death is painful.- she said and they nodded once more before she and Yami left.

"Well, that should shut them up for a while but I know they will try something anyway. Do you mind if you let your dragons guard the rooms for now on?" Yami asked.

-But of course. I will make sure nothing will come to harm them. And as another gift, to keep humans from ever finding out about the Shadow Kingdom, I will ask for your permission to create this kingdom into a new plane. The Plane of Shadows sounds good enough. Don't you agree?- she asked and he nodded.

"Yes, that does sound like a good idea. With the Shadow Kingdom becoming the Plane of Shadows will keep humans from accidentally coming upon our world and finding out about our kind. I shall go and tell all the people of the new change." Yami said.

Veeshan nodded. -And I shall go and ask aid from the gods of Norrath to come and help me forge this plane. I shall be back soon.- Veeshan said as she left Yami to his own devices. After she left, he headed to another set of halls that led to his trustworthy messenger's room. When he came upon the room, he knocked on the door and a small child no older than 12 came from the room. "Yes my king, what is it that you need?" he asked.

"Rasool, I need you to go and gather up all the people, I have some news I wish to tell them." Yami said and the small boy nodded as he left the room to go and do said task. Once that was done, he started to head for the balcony that faced the village.

* * *

Yugi woke up later in the day and seeing as Yami wasn't in the room, he got up and went to go look for him. He stopped short of his search when he heard the soft sounds of the piano playing and he looked to Aqua's room. He was still saddened that Aqua didn't want him by his side after everything that happened and stayed by the door, listening to the quiet song he sang.

_I open my eyes _

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light _

_I can't remember how _

_I __can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight _

_And I can't stand the pain _

_And I can't make it go away _

_No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me _

_I've made my mistakes _

_Got no where to run _

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away _

_I__'m sick of this life _

_I __just wanna scream _

_How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming _

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me _

_I'm slipping off the edge _

_I__'m hanging by a thread _

_I __wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold _

_Onto a time when nothing mattered _

_And I can't explain what happened _

_And I can't erase the things that I__'ve done _

_No I can't_

_How could this happen to me _

_I've made my mistakes _

_Got no where to run _

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away _

_I'm sick of this life _

_I __just wanna scream _

_How could this happen to me_

_I've made my mistakes _

_Got no where to run _

_The night goes on _

_As I'm fading away _

_I'm sick of this life _

_I just wanna scream _

_How could this happen to me_

He heard Aqua starting to cry softly and he was starting to cry as well as he heard him sang. He was tempted to go into the room and comfort him but he knew that Aqua would just tell him to leave him alone again. He wiped his eyes as he walked away from Aqua's room, hoping that Aqua would come out of his room soon.

_'You always have somewhere to run to Aqua. You just have to do so and not worry about the consequences.' _Yugi thought as he started to head down the hall, meeting up with Timaeus on the way and he led him to where Yami was.

* * *

Yami stood on the balcony, facing the many soul demons that lived here in the Shadow Kingdom. "My people, I have come to you with great news! Pegasus and Dartz has been defeated with the help of the Dragon Goddess and the Legendary Dragons! Our kingdom is now safe!" he announced and the people cheered.

"And she has also granted us more protection by bringing the Gods of Norrath to our kingdom and forge it into the Plane of Shadows so it shall be unseen by humans but it will still be on this world." he said and they people cheered even more at the thought.

Yugi and Timaues watched from behind the drapes as Yami made the announcement. He looked behind them to see him and held out his hand to Yugi. Timaeus nudged him to walk over and Yugi did so, grasping his hand as he brought him to stand in front of him.

"And here's is Aqua's and my soul mate, Yugi. He was brought to us under circumstances that Pegasus was going to use him in order to make me surrender the kingdom but we have made it through and he has agreed to become the new ruler beside us so I present to you, your new Lord for eternity!" he said and they applauded that the two kings were finally able to find someone.

Yugi smiled up to Yami and he smiled back as he ran a hand through his hair lightly.

* * *

After Veeshan, with the other gods' help, the kingdom soon became the new Plane of Shadows and had let the Shissar race and all other reptilian creature to come and live in the Plane of Shadows with the demons.

She has also made her own announcement to the people that she has let Yami, Yugi and Aqua become the gods of the new plane which they agreed to wholeheartedly, especially with the arrival of the reptilian creatures but when the councilmen found out, they weren't at all please with the result of their new kingdom.

"Zaim, what should we do?" Nabil asked as he looked to the head councilman. "We have to do something. We must get rid of the boy and his friends but we can't do anything with the Dragon Goddess, her dragon and the Legendary Dragons watching us." Zaim said.

"But what if we sent someone else to do something? She may suspect that it would've been us but that doesn't mean we can't lie our way through her wrath." Taleb said. "Yes, he is right about that but who could we possibly call to do such an act of removing those wretched humans without catching Yami's or Veeshan's attention?" Majeed asked.

"There is only one group that may be able to succeed and that is Eblis and his band of raiders." Zaim said. They nodded with their plan and later that night, Taleb left out to find them.

* * *

Yugi sat in the room once more, Yami sitting beside him as he rubbed Yugi's back. "Yami, what are we going to do about Aqua? He so sad and depressed that I think he may do something to hurt himself." Yugi said.

"We will do something to help him but I don't know what would help him. But I have a feeling that you can do something to help, Yugi." Yami said. "But what can I do, he doesn't even want to be near me." he said as he looked up to Yami.

"Don't let that get to you. You were the first mortal being that wasn't afraid of him when he came to you and I know for a fact that deep inside, he still loves you and you will have to show him that no matter what, you still love him back." Yami said and Yugi nodded as he got up from the bed.

"Ok, I'm going to see him again." Yugi said as he left out the room. Yami watched him before he lied back down on the bed, hoping to himself that Yugi can help Aqua.

* * *

Yugi stood in front of Aqua's room, his mind starting to make him have second thoughts about this. _'But I don't want Aqua to be this way forever.'_ Yugi thought as he opened the door quietly and slipped inside. Aqua was back in his place in the corner and Yugi could hear clearly that he was still crying.

He walked over and sat down beside him, placing a hand on his wing. "Aqua, stop crying. I'm always going to be here for you."

"Yugi, why did you come back? I told you that I don't want you to see me like this."

"I don't care. Aqua, I fell in love with you not because that you was half blind but because you were you. I said I was going to help you find a way to cure you sight no matter what but I don't want you to lock yourself away because you won't be able to see me." Yugi said and his comforting words brought Aqua away from behind his wings.

He looked to him and even thought he was half blind, he could still see Yugi's smiling face and smiled as well. Yugi wrapped his arms around him, rubbing his back. "Aqua, you will always have somewhere to run to, no matter what the consequences are. I'm always here for you and so is Yami and the others." Yugi said and he nodded.

Yugi hummed softly, still rubbing Aqua's back, lulling him to sleep. When he was, Yugi climbed onto his lap and lied on his chest, wrapping one of Aqua's wings around them both and fell into a comforting sleep.

* * *

When Taleb found Eblis' hideout, he told them of what he and the other councilmen wanted them to do. "And what's in it for us?" he asked as he looked to him. "We'll pay whatever price you want as long as you get the job done." Taleb said.

Eblis thought this over before nodding. "Alright, we shall do as you ask as long as you give us the money. Come by tomorrow night with the money and we'll take care of the boys." Eblis said. He nodded and left once more.

"Are we really going to do this boss?" Fajer asked. "No, Yami was willing to take care of Rasool for us and we respect that. We will not harm him or the others but we will go and tell him of what his councilmen are trying to do." Eblis said.

They nodded before Sayad spoke up. "So, what are we going to do to fool those councilmen?" he asked. "Simple, we'll go into the palace, warn Yami about what they're planning to do and leave. They won't suspect a thing until the last minute and that will be our debt for him taking care of Rasool and letting him live in the palace." Eblis answered.

* * *

Zypher: Hah! I bet you guys were thinking I was truly going to hurt Yugi and his friends with a band of raiders, didn't you? Well, I decided to make them good companions with Yami but they're still raiders so they will steal something sooner or later, from the councilmembers of course. Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and here are the translations for their names. I couldn't think of any good ones so I used some Arabian male names.

Rasool- Messenger

Taleb- Seeker

Zaim- Leader

Eblis- Devil

Sayad- Hunter

Fajer- Wicked One

Majeed- Noble

Nabil- Highly Intelligent

Sharif- Noble

-Song used for this chapter: Untitled by Simple Plan-


	13. Death of the Once Loyal Council

Zypher: Thank you all for you wonderful reviews. So now, I will go ahead and update Love Can Have a Blind Eye. Enjoy.

* * *

Love Can Have a Blind Eye

Chapter 13

* * *

The next day, Keara opened the door to Aqua's room, smiling as she saw Yugi and Aqua sleeping peacefully together and walked in quietly so she wouldn't disturb them. When she reached them, she quietly shook Yugi awake. He yawned before looking up to her. "Oh, good morning, Keara. What brings you here?" he asked.

"A friend of mine has came from Norrath and he said he found a cure for Aqua's blindness." she explained. Yugi smiled brightly when he heard that. "Really? That's great! Aqua has been so depressed when his sight got worse and me and Yami almost thought he would've shut himself inside his room because of it." Yugi said as he got up from Aqua's lap.

"You should thank Goldenfeather. But anyways, I came here to get you. He wants to tell you how to use the potion that will restore his sight." Keara said and he nodded as he followed her out of the room.

* * *

Earlier that morning, Taleb once again left from the palace without getting anyone's attention and headed back to Eblis' hideout. Sayad was the only one awake at that time, being the one to guard the hideout from any other raiders that may be in the kingdom, when he came. "What do you want?" he said.

"I've brought the money. Will 1,000 Soul Garnets be good enough payment?" Taleb asked as he pulled out the pouch that was filled with the gems. Sayad took the pouch before heading back inside. It was a while before he came back out.

"Eblis took your payment. We will do the job later on tonight. Anything else you want from us?" he asked. "Yes, I want to see if you can take care of the Dragon Goddess. She will ruin our plan if she finds out what you're up to." Taleb said.

He nodded before heading back inside once more. He came back out and looked Taleb straight in his jade green eyes. "A job that demanding will cost more. Bring Eblis back 5,000 Blood Emeralds and we'll see if we can get the job done." Sayad said and he nodded as he left once more.

"That man is pathetic. Like we really going to do such a job. She had helped all of us and yet he and his lousy council leader Zaim, along with those other fools, dare try to ruin it for all of us." Sayad said quietly before taking his post once more.

* * *

When they came into the throne room, Goldenfeather looked up. "Ah, is this Yugi?" he asked. "Yes, this is him. Yugi, meet Goldenfeather of the Druid council." Keara greeted. "It's nice to meet you, Goldenfeather." Yugi said. "Likewise. Now, back to business," he said as he pulled out a small bottle filled with a pure white liquid.

"Inside this bottle is the tears of Mithaniel and Erollisi Marr. They have felt the sorrow the gods of Norrath felt when Aqua's condition became worse after doing such a heroic and brave deed to save the kingdom and its people.

"In honor of his great deed, they were able to give you this gift. All you need to do is place three drops on each eyelid and place a kiss filled with all your love and passion for him and then give him a kiss of true love on his lips." he explained as he handed the bottle to Yugi.

"The curse and damage done to his eyes will be healed. This potion will not only cure him but with the holy power of the Marr Twins will prevent him from falling into the darkness of never seeing his kingdom nor his friends and loved ones again.

"Never will he be blinded to the love you and Yami give to him. That is the gift of the Gods of Norrath to the one that have saved the Plane of Shadows from the evil that was Pegasus and Dartz." Goldenfeather said and he nodded.

"Thank you and please tell the gods of Norrath I thank them as well for finding a cure for him." Yugi said.

"It was nothing. No one of this kingdom should have been fated to such a cruel spell. Especially one that has found love in a child of pureness such as yourself." Goldenfeather said and he nodded, giving him another thank you before leaving the room.

* * *

When Yugi made it back to the room, Aqua was still asleep and Yugi walked over to him quietly. "Aqua, wake up. I have something for you." he said and Aqua yawned as he got up. "Hmm, what do you have for me Yugi?" he asked as he looked down to him. "A friend of Keara's brought something for you. It will help get rid of your blindness." Yugi said.

"Really? It will break the curse?" he asked again and he nodded. "Then what do we need to do?" he questioned. "All you need to do is close your eyes for me." Yugi said and he nodded as he did so.

Yugi uncorked the bottle and placed three drops on each eyelid, kissing each one with care. He placed the empty bottle to the side before placing his hands on the sides of Aqua's face and brought him close, giving him a gentle kiss which he returned gratefully.

Aqua felt the magic of the potion working and when Yugi released him from the kiss, he opened his eyes. "Did it work?" Yugi asked. "Yes, everything is so clear now." Aqua said as he looked down to him. "And you are so beautiful now that I can finally see you." Aqua whispered and Yugi blushed.

"We should go and tell Yami that your sight is cured now." Yugi said as he got up but Aqua brought him back down. "Not just yet, I want to relish in your beauty." Aqua whispered as he pulled him in for another kiss. Yugi moaned softly as he did so and didn't pay no attention as Aqua got up and took him over to the bed.

(Zypher: I shall be evil and not place a lemon scene between them right now but don't worry, you'll get your full lemon scene soon)

* * *

Later in the day, Yami woke up and seeing that Yugi never came back in the room, he headed over to Aqua's and looked inside. He smiled when he saw Yugi and Aqua curled up on the ruffled bedsheets, obviously telling him that some activity has been going on earlier.

He closed the door silently before he headed over to the others, seeing as it has been a while since they seen each other after that war. As he was heading to Seto's room, Rasool came over to him. "Master Yami?" he asked. "Yes Rasool, what is it you need?" Yami questioned, looking down to him.

"Do you mind if I go out and see Eblis? It has been a while and I want to go see him." he said. "But of course. He and his friends may be raiders but they shown they are loyal enough for my trust." Yami said and Rasool smiled.

"Thank you, Master Yami." Rasool said before running to the door that led to the stables. "Take Shaheen with you." Yami called. "I will!" he called before the door closed. He smiled before heading the rest of the way to Seto's room.

* * *

In the moonlit garden, Ryou, Malik, Jou, Topaz, Diamond and Kaiser sat. "So, had any of you seen Yugi? After Aqua got injured, he never came out from either Yami's room or Aqua's." Malik said. "Well, you know, he is very depressed that something so horrible happen to Aqua just as his sight was starting to clear up. You can't blame him if he doesn't leave one of their rooms." Diamond said.

"She does have a point." Ryou said as a back up.

"Yeah, but you still have to worry about him. This is very hard on him." Kaiser said.

"Don't worry, everything's fine now." A voice spoke and they turned to see Yugi with Aqua. "Really, what happened?" Jou asked. "Well, after the battle, the gods felt sorrow for what happened so Mithaniel and Erollisi used their tears to make a potion and with it, my vision was cured and the curse broken. It will never come back anytime soon." Aqua explained.

"Wow! That's great, Aqua! I'm glad they were able to find a cure for you." Diamond said with a happy smile. "Yeah, do you know how much we sat here, worried about you?" Malik huffed and they laughed. "Don't worry, no need to worry about me anymore." Aqua said as he and Yugi went to sit down next to them.

* * *

Inside, Zaim watched with disgust. "Look at those filthy humans. They're lucky they were turned into soul demons but still, they were humans before and don't deserve to be in our realm." he hissed. "Don't worry, Zaim. They will be taken care of soon enough. I sent Nabil to deliver the 5,000 Blood Emeralds to Eblis and Sayad told me that they will come tonight to do the job."Taleb said and he nodded. "Good, soon they will be out of our hair and we can make sure this kingdom is ruled by an iron fist." Zaim said as he left away from the window.

* * *

In the village, Rasool rode by on a white griffin. He soon reached the home of Ebilis and dismounted off Shaheen. She crooned softly and he patted her beak. "Don't worry, I'll be back in a bit." Rasool said and she nodded and watched as he went over to the small home that was made into their hideout. Fajer was currently on guard duty when he saw him and smiled. "Ah, Rasool, it's been a while. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I want to see Eblis. Is he inside?" questioned Rasool. "Yeah, he counting off the Soul Garnets we gotten from the council. They're plotting something evil to Yami and Aqua's new soul mate and he's going there tonight to warn them. Maybe you can tell them ahead of time." Fajer said and he nodded as he went inside.

"Eblis, are you in here?" he called as he walked inside, giving greetings to Sayad, Dassous and Kafele when he spotted Eblis at the table, counting the Soul Garnets. "Hello Eblis." he said and the taller soul demon turned to him. "Ah Rasool, so glad to see you again." he said as he held out his arms for a hug. The smaller boy ran to him and hugged him.

"I missed you a lot, Eblis. Why don't you come to live in the palace?" he asked as Eblis let him go and he went to sit in a nearby chair. "I would but with that council still there, they will throw us out before we can step inside. Hopefully after we warn Yami about what they're plotting, they will either be exiled or executed." Eblis said as he placed the rubies back in the pouch.

Dassous came in holding another pouch and gave it to him. "Nabil came with the Blood Emeralds. He also told us that Aqua's sight was healed so he wants us to come now and do the job." Dassous explained and he nodded before turning back to Rasool.

"Rasool, I need you to do something and quickly. I want you to get back to the palace and tell Yami of our arrival. We'll explain to him ourselves of what the council is planning so they won't get suspicious of us not arriving to the palace to supposedly go after his and Aqua's soul mate along with the others and take matters into their own hands." Eblis said and he nodded.

"Now go, we'll be there soon." he continued and he ran out, calling for Shaheen and heading back to the palace. "Ok men, we're going to the palace and take care of those councilmen for good." Eblis announced and they nodded as they left out as well.

* * *

Back in the palace, Aqua, Yugi and his friends were walking through, heading to the stables. "Well, I'm going to stay in here so why don't you take your mounts and head into town for a bit." Aqua said as he walked over to the large pot that was sitting there and dug inside, grabbing a bag filled with Spirit Sapphires.

"Take these if you wish to buy something." he said as he handed the bag to Yugi. "Thanks, Aqua." Yugi said as he kissed his cheek lightly before he and the others ran off. He smiled as he watched them leave before turning his head.

Rasool ran over to him, out of breath. "What's the matter, Rasool?" he asked. "Eblis and his friends are coming here. He has to explain something to you and Yami about the councilmen." Rasool spoke and he nodded, growling lightly.

"Alright. Thank you for telling me. I'll go tell Yami that they're coming. You go ahead and head back to your room so the councilmen won't find out you know something." Aqua said and he nodded as he ran off once more. He watched as he left before he did so as well.

* * *

Yami was sitting in his room once again, very immersed in a book he picked up off the shelf. He looked up when Aqua came in and placed the book down. "What brings you here Aqua?" Yami asked. "We got a problem. The council is up to something and Eblis is coming over to explain what they're up to." Aqua said and he got up.

"Well, after what Veeshan told them, they still tried to devise a plan to harm Yugi and his friends." Yami said with a light sigh. "I'll head to the throne room to wait for them. Why don't you go and get Veeshan. She would want to know what the council is planning as well since the council broke the law of the Ring of Scales that she placed on them." Yami said and he nodded as he left the room.

Yami did so as well, heading to the throne room.

* * *

Eblis and his fellow partners flew through the window to the throne room and saw that Yami and Aqua along with Veeshan was waiting for them. They bowed low for them before getting up once more. "Now what is this with the council and their plot?" Yami asked.

"Zaim and the other councilmen wanted us to assassinate you mate and the others because although they may be soul demons now, they were still human at first and they want to uphold the law of the soul demon race.

"Of course, knowing that this would become hazardous to you along with your friends, we didn't plan to do such a horrid thing but we played them along and made them think they were going to actually succeed without no one knowing." Eblis explained, eliciting a growl from Veeshan.

-They dare go back on my word? I shall have their heads for this!- she growled. "Don't worry, we'll get them for this. They should still be in the council room." Yami said as he got up. "I thank you for telling us this. They will pay for daring to harm out soul mates." Yami said. Eblis nodded before he and the others we ready to leave.

"Wait, why don't you stay here in the palace for now on?" Aqua offered. "Well, it is a nice offer and it would make Rasool happy. I think we can manage ditching out raiding ways and live here." Eblis said and he nodded. Well, wait here then. We make room arrangement after we take care of the council." Yami said as they left.

* * *

"Do you think Eblis and his men succeeded with their mission?" Majeed asked. "They better or else they will pay." Zaim said. "Or, better yet, make you pay for daring to break your word." Yami spoke and they turned to see him, Aqua and Veeshan standing there by the door.

-You have broken your word and dare try to harm Yugi and his friends. By law of the Ring of Scales, I denounce you from you roles as councilmen and publicly executed later tonight for attempted murder.- Veeshan said.

-And also for daring to try and hide your trail of trying to murder Yugi and his friends, I place a dreadful curse on you until your execution tonight. Your minds shall be filled with nothing but despair and fear that drives you mad and make you wish for death.

-Your wealth and your positions will be reduced to rubble and lastly, your fellow soul demons shall show nothing but pure malicious hate for you all everywhere you turn. Everywhere you go, none of you shall receive no sympathy for your unholy actions.-

"But that isn't possible! My king, please tell me you aren't going to go through with this!" Zaim exclaimed, looking to him but was only rewarded with a cold glare. "I will not hinder Veeshan's word. You are to be executed by midnight." Yami said coldly before calling the guards the take them away.

They watched as they were taken to the dungeons. "Now that they are taken care of, who are we going to suggest for new members of the council?" Aqua asked. "I have an idea." Yami said as he left out the room.

* * *

Eblis looked up when he heard Yami come into the room. "So, are they taken care of?" he asked. "No but Zaim and the other councilmen are to be executed at midnight. Now I wish to ask you something." Yami said. "Ask away." Sayad said. "Since you're giving up you ways of raiding, will you become my new council?" Yami asked.

"Well, this is a big honor that you would ask us to be your new council. Are you sure this is what you want, Yami? I mean, you could ask Seto and the others to be your council." Eblis said. "I know but then they may chew me out for making them the council and not leaving them time to be with their own mates and beside, I think this will be a good way to pay me back for letting Rasool stay with us." Yami said.

"He does have a good point Eblis, what do you think?" Fajer asked. "I think it would be a great idea. We'll accept your offer, Yami." Eblis said and he smiled. "Thank you, I place my trust that you will become the best councilmen compared to Zaim and his foolish men." Yami said as he, Eblis and the others left out the throne room. "Don't worry, we'll never turn out to be like them." Kafele said.

* * *

At midnight, everyone in the Plane of Shadows were at the center of the village square where the previous councilmen execution is to be held. Yami along with Seto, Ruby, Bakura, Marik, Aqua, Crimson and Toben stood on the platform, Zaim and his men standing behind them, bound.

"Tonight we are gathered her to witness the execution of my father's once loyal council. They dare to break the law of the Ring of Scales made by Veeshan, Mother of Dragons, and try to hired a band of raiders to assassinate my soul mate along with my loyal friends' soul mates!" Yami said and the people hissed and booed at the councilmen.

Seto stepped up next. "But what they didn't know was that the raiders they hired were good friends to the king and warned him about what they were planning to do and in honor of their loyalty, was made the new council of the Shadow Palace!" Seto said and they cheered.

"Now, it is time for their execution! Personally done by the Goddess herself!" Seto continued and he along with the others stepped off the platform as Veeshan made her way to the platform.

-Now, witness as the death of these foul councilmen are done. They dare try to go against my power and this is what they sorely deserve. Nothing that they will do in the afterlife will compensate their darkened deed.- Veeshan spoke as the men were pushed forward. She raised a mighty claw and with a quick swipe, they were beheaded. Their headless bodies crumpled to the ground as the people cheered.

She then breathed out a breath of fire to torch their bodies and turned back to the people. -You have all seen my power and I shall make sure everyone from other lands and my own land of Norrath that no evil shall dare try to invoke my wrath.- Veeshan said as she flew up high into the sky and became to be the half the size of the planet and with another swipe of her mighty claw, made a canyon to mark the Plane of Shadows as a twin plane to her own.

-With this canyon, it shall show to all others lands that the Plane of Shadows is to never be tampered with or else they will have to deal with my wrath.- Veeshan annouced and the people cheered and thanked her for protecting their realm.

Yami went to stand on the platform once more. "Thank you, Veeshan, for your protection over our realm and well and hope that you will still protect us for now and forever." Yami said. -Do not worry, I will never let another evil come to harm you, your soul mate or the people.- Veeshan said as she landed. The people applauded her before they all left to rest for the night.

"Well, we better get back inside as well. It's starting to get later by the seconds and out mates might be wondering where we are." Crimson said as they all nodded and left to head back inside while Veeshan stayed outside to watch over the kingdom for the night.

* * *

Zypher: There, that's all for this chapter. Now don't forget to review and I'll get started with the next chapter to Bloody Hearts.

Translations:

Shaheen (Arabic)- White Falcon

Dassous (Arabic)- Spy

Kafele (Egyptian)- Would die for


	14. Heading to the Sebilis Empire

Zypher: Welcome, welcome to the next chapter of Love Can Have a Blind Eye. So far, we're starting reaching the final stretch to the story now. I may add more but you'll just have to see. Also, I have an idea for a sequel but I'm still thinking on it. If you wish to vote on it then be my guest, that might make me think on some ideas for it if you wish for this story to have a sequel.

* * *

Love Can Have a Blind Eye

Chapter 14

* * *

After dealing with the council, they all were happy to now be able to live a life with no danger threatened to no one. Because of that, Yami and Aqua was able to be with Yugi more without worrying about any duties needing to be done. Eblis and his friends kept everything in order for them. A few weeks later, Veeshan came to him, asking for a favor.

-Yami, I wish to ask something of you and your friends.- Veeshan said. "What is it you wish to ask me, Veeshan?" Yami questioned. -I want to ask if you and your friends if you will come with me and Keara to Norrath. I need your help to take care of someone that has been taking the life of my children every time they are born. I wish to ask you and the other demons to help me defeat this vile fiend.- Veeshan explained and he nodded.

"Of course we'll help. You have helped us and our people and you deserve to get help from us as well. When should we leave?" Yami said as they walked through the halls. -Whenever you feel ready to leave. If you wish, you can bring Yugi and his friends as well so they won't have to stay here and watch over the palace for you and your friends. I will grant them power so they will not get hurt by wandering monsters in Norrath.- Veeshan said and he nodded. "Alright. Let's spend a week here so we can get necessary things we need and we'll leave on the first day of next week." Yami said and she nodded.

-If you wish, you can bring Yugi and his friends as well so they won't have to stay here and watch over the palace for you and your friends. I will grant them power so they will not get hurt by wandering monsters in Norrath.- Veeshan said and he nodded. "Alright. Let's spend a week here so we can get necessary things we need and we'll leave on the first day of next week." Yami said and she nodded.

-Ok, and while we're still here, I'll grant Yugi and his friends their powers so they can practice with them before we get to Norrath.- Veeshan said as they parted ways.

* * *

Once the week was over and Yugi, along with his friends, got their powers, they were off to Norrath. "So Veeshan, what are we going to do to get rid of Venril?" Ryou asked.

-Keara will go to the Plane of Hate and confront Innoruuk about the immortality pact he made with Venril. Once he breaks the pact with him, Yami, your friends and the other demons will go and attack him while Yugi heals them from any wounds. I will also lend my strength since he has a very big disadvantage when dragons are around so he will be easy to defeat.- Veeshan explained and he nodded.

They soon reached the outskirts of the remains of the Sebilis Empire, where Venril was waiting. As they got to the gates though, they were greeted by mobs of Froglok Bok Knights, Shamans and Wizards, Myconid Adepts, Preists, Reavers and Warriors, Pox, Leprous and Sepsis Scarabs, Skeletal Barons, Champions, Crusaders, Dukes, Harbingers, and Heirophants and Sebilite Golems, Guardians and Juggernauts. Along with them were two Iksar Necromancers, two Imperial Crypt Guards, a Echo of Sebilis spirit and a Sebilite Protector.

"Looks like he was expecting us." Jou said quietly. -Don't worry, I'll take care of the Necromancers and the Sebilites monsters. You and your friends stay back so you won't get hurt.- Veeshan said and they nodded as she and the demons charged into battle with the monsters.

The Frogloks, Scarabs and Myconids were easy but the Skeletals proved to be a worthy opponents to the demons. With Veeshan, she easily took out the Iksar Necromancers and the Sebilites and she took her positions in protecting Yugi and his friends from any monsters that manage to sneak past the demons as they fought.

After a while, they heard Keara come back and she looked to her. -Did you break the pact of immortality with Innoruuk?- Veeshan asked. She nodded. "He was difficult at first but he finally crumbled under the weight of the matter and cut off the pact with Venril, he's now vulnerable to the demons' advances." she explained and Veeshan nodded. -Good, once Yami and the other take care of these monsters, we'll heal and rest first and head to the castle to take care of Venril.- Veeshan explained and she nodded.

It wasn't long before Yami took care of the last Skeletal Baron while Aqua devoured the Echo of Sebilis spirit, not affected by the stunning magic that was in its Mighty Bellow of Fire attack it tried to cast. The demons were wounded but not much and Yugi took over with healing them.

After the wounds were healed and they ate what food they brought with them, they were asleep, Veeshan and Keara keeping an eye and ear out for any sounds or movements that would try to get them while they were asleep.

* * *

Inside the castle, Venril watched the battle with rapt attention and was intrigued by the demons' fighting skills. But he was more interested of the seven the stood out from the battle.

"Maybe I can use them to my advantage. Since they're here, I know they are up to something and I can guess it because the dear Mother of Dragons told them about the spell I casted on every brood she has. Well, if they want to get here so soon, I think I should bring them here faster and get rid of them just as quick. I can already tell the pact I made with Innoruuk is broken and if I don't take care of them soon, I will be beaten easily." Venril said before getting up.

"Trakanon, I summon you." he called and a large decaying dragon came into the room. /What is it you want, Venril?/ the dragon asked. Trakanon didn't like working with Venril but he did so just to avoid being killed since he already dodged Death once and he may not be able to do so again. He was the only dragon that Venril actually could be around without getting angry over the fact he was a dragon.

"I want you to go out and look for a small group that is somewhere near the empire. You should easily spot them because Veeshan is there with them." He growled in anger at the thought of Veeshan before looking up to the dragon once more.

/And what do you want me to do with them/ he asked again. "I want you to capture the young boy. He seems to be someone who Veeshan is keeping a close eye on. Whether it's because he's the healer or something else, I don't really care. I wish to battle them here and now and provoking them with a prisoner should do well.

"If they plan to attack, use your Banishing Touch to throw them somewhere else. I think I can handle waiting if you have to do such." Venril said and the dragon nodded once more as he left out the room through the large window.

Venril sat back down on the throne and waited.

* * *

Trakanon flew over the forested area near the Old Sebilis Empire, looking for Veeshan and the others. It didn't take him long to spot them and he flew down silently looking to them until he saw Yugi. He felt the mix of Cleric and Druid Healing aura surrounding him and he suspected him to be the one Venril wanted as a prisoner. With quiet steps, he walked over to him and picked him up.

He was about to fly off when Aqua woke up to the sound of shuffling and looked towards him. He spotted Yugi in the dragon's grip and growled. "What are you doing with him?" he hissed. /I'm taking him to Venril. He's wants a prisoner to make your arrival a little sooner./ Trakanon said. Aqua growled before he went to attack Trakanon.

Trakanon placed Yugi down and fought with Aqua. The battle went on for a short while until Trakanon knocked Aqua down with his tail and before he could get up, he used his Blinding Fear attack. It didn't blind him due to the magic of the Marr Twins but it was strong enough to stun him but it was only for a short while.

Trakanon took the time while he was stunned to grab Yugi once more and flew off towards the castle. Aqua growled as the stun effect wore off and watched as he left. He growled again before waking everyone up and told them what happened.

-I wasn't suspecting this but obviously Venril did something to control Trakanon. Trakanon was the dragon the led the assault on the Sebilis Empire and nearly avoided death. That why he has such wounds on his arms and back.- Veeshan explained. "So, what should we do about him?" Malik asked.

-There's no need to hurt him. He is still a dragon and as much as I hate to know he's being controlled and working for Venril, I know there is a way how we can break him free of whatever spell that was casted onto him. I will not have one of my children controlled by that fiend.- Veeshan said.

"Well, we can't just stand here, we need to go save Yugi before Venril does something to him." Yami said, anger now running through him at the thought of something happening to his soulmate. "I agree. Let's get moving now." Keara said and they all left, heading for the castle.

* * *

Zypher: That shall be all for this chapter. Review as always. And don't worry, Yugi will be safe.

Note: For those that haven't played Everquest, Trakanon is a dragon that led an assault on the Sebilis Empire. He raided the cities before taking residence in Venril Sathir's old stronghold. He manage to dodge death and became more powerful from it. Since I've never played it on the PC, I wouldn't know how strong he is and what not.

Since it's AU, if I say he can be controlled by Venril, he's controlled by Venril but he won't be for too long once Veeshan and the others take care of Venril. If you want to know more about him and what his attacks are and does, you can find out more in Illia's Everquest Bestiary.


End file.
